Naruto's digital adventure
by gogeta408
Summary: When the final clash at the valley of end sends Naruto to another world with untapped knowledge and a fox virus digimon. How will Naruto cope with the fact he'll never get home. But maybe... Those he's come to make as friends. Will find away to help NXH/K
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, to all who read this, I've edited events in this story before I began continuing DNA 02. I hope you all enjoy this.

Chapter 1

With darkening clouds above the raging falls of the valley of end. The birthplace, which was formed by the battle ground of the first hokage, Senju Hashirama, and the Uchiha leader, Madara. And which has now once again, become a battle ground of two young lads.

Two separate, small dust filled orbs fluttered round the base of each of the two large statutes ankles. In the first hokages, was a young blond male clad in an orange jumpsuit with blond hair and red animal like eyes, and three expanded whisker like marks on his cheeks. He stood hunched over, while aglow in a red liquid like mass known as Chakra. Chakra from the demon sealed inside him, which has formed out into the state know as, the demon cloak, with one tail of chakra swaying behind him.

As the other dust ball cleared. It showed the second lad, clad in blue shirt and white shorts. Though his form was once pale skinned with black hair, is now replaced with light purple but greyer skin, while his hair was the other, more purple than grey. A shuriken mark bridged his nose. His eyes were also red, but not because of a demon. His eyes were red because of the very blood line of the Uchiha, with three small black tomes triangle in each iris. This symbolized the adult form of his Sharingan. Currently sticking out his back, was one large wing like hand.

Both their gazes were held on one another. These two were Naruto Uzumaki the nine tails jinchurriki, and Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto could only watch as a second wing appeared as it burst from Sasuke's back, and both faced each other down. As Sasuke stood from his crouched position, the body pulsed in pain and the words of those similar to him came back to mind. The second state of the curse mark was beginning to erode his body. He didn't have time to waste.

As Naruto leaned forward, his realised he couldn't feel his left arm and looked down at its limp form. The demonic chakra of the nine tailed fox was also damaging him, and was now taking its toll on his body.

"You're power." Naruto glanced up at that moment to the Uchiha that stood facing him. "Looks like it carries some risks with it also..." Sasuke glanced up at the falls that split them apart and the two statues they stood in. "Do you know... We're at the border they call the final valley." Sasuke looked back to the blond ninja facing him with a small smirk upon his face. "A perfect setting... wouldn't you say?"

Naruto didn't reply and it confused the Uchiha before he realised what he had said not long before they stood in their current location and forms. "Oh yeah... I said we were done talking didn't I?" Naruto once again didn't reply. "Well. It's about time we wrap up, this little duel." Sasuke mused as he had a momentary glimpse back at all the events they'd done to this point. "And all the battles to date... Now..." Sasuke closed his eyes a second and the image of his brother. The only other Uchiha left and the murderer of his clan came to mind. He vowed he'd kill Itachi, no matter how deep into the darkness he went, he would gain the power to achieve his ambition.

His eyes opened and his hands formed a set of hand signs. And called upon the technique their sensei had taught the young Uchiha. The Chidori. But the once blue and white lightning ball that formed into the left palm of his hand, now influenced by the curse mark, turned a violent black and silver.

Naruto clenched his fist as he looked down. He knew he had no choice the second they had clashed before with their techniques. He made a promise to the one he cherished most back in his home village. The girl who wanted the boy he stood before and who she loved, to come back. Naruto knew he stood no chance, she really did love Sasuke. But as a last mark of his bond to Sakura, he will bring Sasuke back! Naruto looked up with determination as he held his right palm out. The chakra swirled in the red mass as the blue chakra formed. The technique he learned months after Sasuke, by his new sensei Jiraiya of the sannin, and sensei of the owner to the technique, the forth hokage. Formed into a condense orb called, rasengan. But, with the influence of Naruto's demonic chakra, the orb expanded and darkened into a violet colour.

Both techniques finished and were both at its peak level for their current skill levels and their determination. They never broke eye contact with one another as they crouched and the falls roared even greater than before as both jumped forward. The distance closed down and both pulled back on their arms and pushed forward, both keeping eye contact as they called out their attacks.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Both attacks hit and the masses of chakra and energy rippled out as the energy formed round them. Both pushing hard against the others, with Sasuke pushing forward as he readied to take the life of the teen before him in order to attain greater power and use it to bring down his brother. The next level beyond the adult sharingan, was the powerful and deadly Mangekyou Sharingan.

But Naruto wasn't about to lose, he made a promise, he promised Sakura on a once in a life time promise to bring Sasuke back. He'd chased for two days, and watched as his friends and teammates and team leader all took on foes far stronger than them so he could get to this point. If he lost now, all their efforts and his promise would be in vain. 'I...' Naruto chakra rippled as it pushed on his attack. The rasengan pushed back on the chidori. And instantly the attacks compressed and there was nothingness as Sasuke stared blankly in shock. As Naruto leaned forward and pulled his right hand as it clenched.

"I will not lose!" Sasuke was hit full pelt in the chest and was blown back and into the leg of the Uchiha statue. It impacted and as the smoke and dust settled, the young Uchiha lay unconscious in the dust. His form reverted to his normal state.

But Naruto, where the teen should of landed, or could have been or anywhere in the area. Was gone.

"I will not lose!" Were the words Naruto had yelled, and Naruto merely skidded to a stop on the floor. His fist had hit nothing and his form was back to his normal state also, and both body and clothing had recovered. He looked surprised with bright blue eyes as he slowly pulled his fist back and stood straight.

He glanced left, then right. He looked behind him, then up and then down. And finally looked forward once more... It was endless... Endless, endless white...

"Where..." Naruto spoke. "Where am I?" Naruto asked as he glanced left and right again.

"_Hello... And welcome._" Naruto jumped and his eyes glanced left as he slowly turned his head. Stood behind him, that wasn't there seconds ago, was a tall male. His form clad in white robes with his hood shadowing the face. His voice was deep and booming. Shaking Naruto's form with every word, and even if he wasn't scared, it was intimidating. Naruto turned round fully and looked to the figure confused. Naruto's lips parted. "_You are standing..." _Themale spoke. "_In a realm separated from yours. The mass of energy formed by yours and the others attacks. Ripped the wall open and though you hit the boy with the energy behind your attack. It was not you that hit him, but the barrier of energy as you passed through. But you cannot go back._"

"What do you mean, by cannot go back? I came through one way. Can't I do the same as before?" Naruto asked worried. If he couldn't return to his home, what could he do?

"_Sadly..._" The male spoke. "_Once you come before me in my realm. There is no return. Only to pass on..._" As he finished the white behind him rippled and a large black door appeared. Red chains bind the door closed and two funnels were on either side. "_But there is a problem. One cannot pass without giving something for both doors._" Naruto looked confused by this. "_In exchange to pass through, you must give something for it. Sadly, this is where many don't make it. For if you don't have anything. You're body, and soul. Will be taken and you will be forever trapped in the void of the door._" Naruto panicked.

"S-so... You mean I have to give something like you said? A soul and body?" The male nods. "I can't do that? And I wouldn't do that." The male shook his head.

"_Then I'm sorry... But you must join the rest then... In the void._" Instantly the two funnels released white glowing snake like spirits and they rushed the young male. Naruto covered his form as he prepared for his time to end. He just wished it wasn't like this.

"Stop!" Naruto blinked as he lowered his arms and looked at the stopped spirit snakes. His form glowed and green chakra seeped away and formed in front of him, now stood before him with his back facing the blond was his idle, the fourth hokage.

"_What's this?_" The male spoke with interest. The fourth faced the figure calmly.

"I will not let this happen to my son..." The hokage stated as he pointed his finger at the figure. "If you want a soul... Take mine! Minato Namikaze's!" Minato roared as he thumbed his chest.

"_But that only covers half the toll. The boy still has to give up one or the other. But it will not help him either way if he doesn't have both together._"

"Then take the soul of the nine tails inside him!" Minato commanded. "The nine tailed fox should cover the rest for you." The white spirit snake shot into Minato's chest and the second into Naruto's stomach. Naruto was amazed as he didn't feel pain, but he was too frozen in shock to do anything. The seal glowed through his clothing as the spirit of the nine tailed fox was dragged out. Its form, condensed into a small orb. It hissed and roared as it glared out the ord.

"_Curse you fourth hokage!_" The fox roared as Minato glanced to the fox with a smirk.

"I will not have this happen to my son. Naruto..." Minato spoke glancing to Naruto. "Sorry I couldn't say more. I wished I could have seen you grow up and I know you're mother would have also been happy to have been there." Minato sighed. 'To bad I won't see her.' Minato had a sad smile. "Take care. Whatever happens..." Minato didn't get to say more as his form vanished and it shot down the snake.

"Fourth hokage!" Naruto yelled out as he realised what was happening.

"_Gaki..._" Naruto looked to the fox. "_This will not be the end of me. I will not be taken so easily... Remember that boy when we meet again..._" The fox's orb vanished and shot down the snake. Both red and green orb shot into the funnel. The door clicked.

"_Well well..._" The male spoke. "_Looks like the toll was accepted... Feel very lucky, you are one of the very few who can now pass through the gate._" With that the door opened and black hands began to seep out. Naruto took a step back in fear.

"No..." Naruto spoke as he stepped back. "I wanted to know more! I don't want to go!" Naruto yelled as he was gripped on by the black masses of hands. "Let me go!" Naruto yelled. "I want to go back home!" Naruto yelled again.

"_As I said, it won't be. But fear not... The door for those who pass safely through... Will gain great knowledge, they will see far deeper about their abilities than what they will ever get to see. You will see the truth._" Naruto whimpered in worry as he was dragged off his feet and held into the air. A large eye appeared and the arms leaned back and shot forward.

"No!" Naruto yelled as the door shut behind him. The figure looked to the door.

"_Be glad, Naruto Uzumaki... That you are not the one, who has to stay here, for all eternity..._" With that the figure sat down as the door vanished and he vanished also.

XXXXX

Naruto dropped through the dark for mere moments before a white light shone. Instantly it spiralled out and Naruto's eyes widen. Knowledge of things he'd never heard of or seen was burning into his skull. Naruto's hand clasped to his head. "It's too much..." Naruto muttered as his head ached. "It's feels like my head's going to explode!" Naruto yelled out. And instantly he gasped and the pain vanished and everything became clear. He could see everything from Ninjutsu to genjutsu and taijutsu and more! It all flashed through his mind in seconds. He had the knowledge of everything to the knowledge no ninja did! Naruto saw white expand as it got to the end and Naruto blacked out.

When his subconscious returned, he could tell he was laying flat on his back. The sun light glaring at him from the tree tops. Naruto's eyelids tucked together before he slowly opened them for his blue eyes looked on at the light. "Where..." Naruto muttered as he looked on with a defeated look. "Where I go?" Naruto moved his right arm and flinched in pain as he slowly stood. His body ached all over. As he stood straight, he stumbled and leaned against the tree trunk. His body wasn't reacting well and he sat back down against the base. He could also tell he wasn't wearing his normal clothing. He glanced down at the black jeans. Then to his orange jacket with blue band round the lower collar. He looked confused at the blue shirt as his hand moved across his body at the strange clothing style. He could still feel the head band and he wasn't wearing sandals, but something else, they were black with orange at the middle.

Naruto glanced to the backpack that was near where he was laying down. Black with orange pockets… Naruto glanced back down to his right wrist; he had a black sweat band with a small black metallic device with red buttons. A red frame round a small grey screen. "What's this?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the strange shape, like a rectangle with the corners curved in like a cross. He poked it and it beeped but nothing more. Naruto sighed as he looked up again. Slowly his eyes closed and he fell to sleep. But one thing puzzled him, though this could have been from the dizzy spell, but, was he shorter?

As he slept his small wrist device beeped and it glowed as red chakra rippled from his arm into the device and the screen glowed. Not far from where he slept, Naruto was being observed.

XXXXX

"Will he be all right?"

"Yes, but it's strange... For another one to be here, when all of them returned to their world to chase Vamdemon. Then there's the egg..."

"Is he dangerous then Gennai?"

"No, I do not think so. But I feel he will be in danger. Should anything happen, make sure he gets away if he's able to. This sudden appearance of a 9th child might be the balance they need..."

Naruto wasn't sure how much longer after he heard those words. But he was really confused and sadly couldn't ask. When he awoke and slowly sat up. He found himself in a small tented room; he was still clothed and had the backpack by the wall. But an over sized egg sat beside it. Red in body with black flames running up from the base of the over sized egg.

The tent flap opened. "Oh! You're up!" Naruto looked left to see a small pink mass. Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes. Yep, it was a talking pink mass with ears and large eyes. "You okay?" Naruto just looked on at the small creature. The small blob looked confused by not having a reply.

"You say something Koromon?" Naruto glanced from the small creature to what looked like an elderly male. He wore brown rags and had a staff with a large claw on it. "Ah... So the young chosen child is awake I see?" Naruto took a breath as he sat up fully.

"Where am I? Who are you...? And what..." Naruto said pointing at Koromon. "Is that?" The small elder chuckled.

"To answer them, I am Jijimon. Like Koromon here we are digimon. And you young lad are in the digital world." Naruto blinked.

"Digital world?" Naruto asked and Jijimon nods. Jijimon waved his hand for the blond male to follow.

"Follow me young lad." Naruto stood and followed the digimon out. As Naruto stepped into the light he gasped at the small camp. All kinds of strange creatures, left and right. All shapes and sized and types walked round them. "These are also digimon..."

"So many..." Naruto muttered. Jijimon nods.

"Currently our world is in danger. See, some time ago the seven current digidestined returned to their world in order to defeat Vamdemon and are looking for the 8th child. But when they left the evil digimon, known as the dark masters have begun to attack. Digimon are being killed and I've gathered some of the small groups as we've moved around to keep out of their way. We are just glad to have found you before they did. If you hadn't fallen from the sky like that, we wouldn't have seen the red light." Naruto looked to Jijimon

"So... Why am I a digidestined? Am I the 8th one their looking for?" Jijimon shook his head.

"No, you are not the 8th. But you seem to posses the digivice and the digimon egg that appeared with you while you slept has made us curious." Naruto scratched his head.

"Digivice, digimon egg?" Jijimon nods and pointed the blond's right wrist.

"That my child is a digivice. But not one gennai has ever seen in such a style. The digimon egg as well is not of our world but it is a digimon egg with a digimon in it."

"Right..." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms and looked about. He blinked a second and walked off. Jijimon followed the young male's movements.

"Something wrong?" Jijimon asked as Naruto stood looking at a mirror in surprise. His face... His features... Though he still had the ninja head band, but now only three whisker marks on his left cheek, he could only stare surprised as he put his hand to his face.

"I'm... Younger... I look like I'm... I'm... Eight..." Naruto said as he put his hand on the mirror. As so see if it was a trick.

"I would say about that..." Jijimon spoke. "Why, what's wrong?" Naruto sighed as he let his arm fall to his waste.

"For starters... I'm 12... And now..." Naruto said turning round. "I've been regressed by 4 freaking years." Naruto put a hand on his forehead. "I really don't know what's going on. I lose my dad's soul and see the demon that plagued me have its soul taken. I get sent through a gate and see too much for my brain to handle..." Naruto rubbed his head; he could hardly remember much of it. "And awaken in the digital world with 4 years off my age. This has to be a dream." Naruto said, but he knew he was dealing with reality. Jijimon put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I do not know what you're going through. But it would be best to rest. If the dark masters attack, you could be in danger." Naruto looked to Jijimon but shook his head.

"I can take care of myself." Jijimon shook his head.

"Not right now... You are in no shape or mind. If the darkmasters get you, it will only drop our world's chances down. So please young sir. Rest is the best thing to do." Naruto sighed.

"Okay..." Naruto spoke walking passed. "Oh!" Naruto said looking back. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said walking back into the tent. Naruto sighed and looked to the backpack and egg. He grabbed the pack and sat down. He opened it to find some food, a scroll which he opened and was empty and something for hygiene. He set the bag down and looked to the egg and picked it up. "Man... It's pretty big." Naruto muttered as he looked it over. As he spun it on his index finger the egg hopped off and Naruto shot out to catch it. He sighed with relief before the top cracked. It opened and Naruto looked into the eyes of a small red ball of fur. The red pupil less eyes looked back.

"Gaki..." The small ball squeaked out. Naruto blinked and blinked once more.

"Fox?" The ball nods.

The digimon outside the tent jumped and looked worried at the tent as insane laughter broke out from it. Inside Naruto was pissing himself as he laughed himself to the point his side hurt.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" The small ball yelled. But the high pitch sent Naruto beyond talking as he simply couldn't breathe as he laughed harder. The small ball of fur had steam coming off the top its head with annoyance. And the fox fired a small red floating fire ball, at the blond child, which only bounced off to no effect. Naruto took deep breaths as he tried to calm the fact the once scary fox was now a ball of fur.

"I needed that." Naruto spoke. Naruto sighed and looked right at the small glaring red ball of fur, he felt better after that. "So... You're the kyuubi?" The ball nods. "How? You're soul was taken."

"Well..." Naruto snorted a chuckle, but waved his hand to go on, much to the fox's annoyance at the big grin. "I left part of me in my chakra. Which has now been dragged into... This state. I'm going to kill you gaki." Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry, fox. But while you look like that. You aren't even going to scare dust." The small red ball bounced up and down in furry. "So... What's your name? Like the others out there they have a name." The red ball stopped a moment. Only for Naruto's digivice to glow and a small image of a black ball with yellow eyes appeared. "Botamon..."

"That's what I was about to say." Naruto looked to the fox.

"But you're red with red eyes... You look nothing of it." Naruto stated.

"I think I might be able to help." Jijimon spoke. The pair looked to the digimon. "You little guy..." Jijimon said looking at the Kyuubi.

"I'm not little." Kyuubi replied. But Jijimon went on.

"You are a hybrid formed from Naruto here. I overheard you were his 'chakra'. His digivice must have formed you into a digimon with... What I could only presume is a random set shinka... Or even a new one."

"Shinka?" Both spoke together. Jijimon nods.

"There are several states to a digimon. Botamon here is in the infant stage. Which, it will then evolve when ready into the in-training form. From there it's the bond you two have that will only evolve it forward."

"Bond?" Naruto asked. Jijimon nods. "You mean like friends?" Jijimon nods again. Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked to each other.

"I've got to be friends with this guy?" Both yelled together. Jijimon nods. "No way!" Both yelled. Jijimon chuckled.

"I can tell you won't get along to begin with. But you two must now get along to get stronger. If you do not find your ground with each other, you won't be able to help the digidestined."

"Then leave it to them." Kyuubi spoke. "I won't help mortal humans." Jijimon looked to Kyuubi and for a split second Jijimon looked like the mother of all things scary.

"Care to repeat that Botamon?" Jijimon asked kindly as the kyuubi hid behind Naruto.

"I... I said I'd give it a shot!" Jijimon nods.

"Good to hear it. Now I'll leave you two be so you can get along..." With that Jijimon left. Botamon scurried round.

"That... Was horrible." Kyuubi spoke. Naruto smirked.

"So even the great demon can be scared?" The fox looked at the blond.

"I'm as high as your eight year old ankle! He's as tall as an eight year old! So of course it's... You look like an eight year old?" Kyuubi spoke as he looked at the blond. Naruto shrugged.

"Something happened passing through. So I really can't begin to understand. So... What's it like as a digimon?" Kyuubi just looked at the blond.

"Very... Weird..."

XXXXX

"So there's a digidestined in that camp? That's good... But we have Jijimon to deal with..." Up on the ridge two figures stood looking down on the small camp. "When we attack we've got to take out the strongest majority and take Jijimon out while he protects the child and press on the attack. So we'll attack in the hour..." With that the two figures took off.

XXXXX

"Fox..." Naruto spoke as he lay on his back. Kyuubi was sitting in a small corner of the tent as he looked up.

"What gaki?" Naruto glanced to the small ball.

"I never asked how you knew I looked 8 years old. How would you have known?" Kyuubi yawned.

"When you're stuck with nothing to do but glare at iron bars… You tend to do other things. So watching the outside world was something I did in my spare time." Naruto looked to the ceiling.

"What did you see?"

"Stuff I liked... And stuff I wished I hadn't seen." Kyuubi muttered. Naruto took a breath.

"What... Was your thoughts on how they treated me?"

"My thoughts?" Kyuubi asked. "I simply laughed." Kyuubi stated. "Watching human's fear what couldn't touch them... That wasn't even there. Watching them pick on a small child was fun. But also insulting that they would think I would simply just turn into a small defenceless child and not attack them. I am a demon... I live for killing." Naruto glanced away.

"Glad you got your fun... My suffering was top on the list for everyone." Naruto growled.

"Gaki... Do not think that demons don't have emotions as well." Naruto glanced to the small orb of fur. "You don't know what it was like for me... Let me tell you..." The pair stopped at the explosion as the ground shook. Naruto jumped to his feet and grabbed his backpack as he moved to the flap. Digimon were running in panic as tent's exploded.

"Hyper cannon!" Naruto and the fox were blown off their feet as five tents were blown apart. Naruto jumped to his feet as shadows came through the flames. Naruto's digivice glowed as the image appeared, Naruto looked to it.

Tankmon a champion level digimon.

Naruto tensed only for the Tankmon to remain still as a figure appeared in front of them, and between them and Naruto. "Hello there, digidestined..." Naruto's digivice glowed once more and looked to the device.

Piemon, a mega level digimon. Naruto looked back to the mega form. Piemon looked like a clown gone wrong.

"My name is Piemon and one of the dark masters. So you are the digidestined?" Piemon glanced to the Botamon. "This will be ever so simple... It's only a Botamon and the child clearly doesn't have a crest to digivolve beyond champion." Piemon sighed as the swords on his back unsheathed on their own accord. "I'll make it quick... Trump sword!" The two swords shot forward and Naruto grabbed Kyuubi before he jumped and back flips away from the attack. "Trump sword!" Naruto looked to the other two blades only to watch as Jijimon intercepted and deflected the swords.

"Jijimon!" Naruto called. Jijimon glanced to Naruto.

"Get going Naruto!"

"But!" Naruto called.

"I know! But you're safety is important!" Jijimon deflected the three swords. "Get out of here! Both of you get stronger and help the others, argh!" Jijimon gasped in pain as the fourth blade went in through his back.

"You really are a slow old fool... This was far easier than I thought."

"Jijimon!" Naruto called. Jijimon gasped as he pulled the blade free.

"Get... Going, I'll stop him, just go!" Jijimon yelled rushing forward. Naruto was about to act.

"Do as he says..." Naruto blinked as other digimon stood in front of him. "Jijimon is right. If you can stop the dark masters we'll be able to come back. Go! We'll hold them off!" Naruto took a step back.

"Right... We'll meet again!" Naruto yelled running off.

"Oh..." Piemon spoke as he let Jijimon drop. "Running like a mouse? Very well... If cat and mouse is the game, then I'll play." The digimon stood before Piemon.

"You'll have to defeat all of us first Piemon! Attack!" Piemon smirked as the area lit up with explosions.

Naruto glanced left and right as he looked for safety. "Okay fox, we need to hide out. Ah... damn it! I shouldn't have run."

"Jijimon is right. You and I would not have been able to face him. You're too young for melee combos and you need to make sure your chakra works well enough. You have no weapons and I'm no good out here. I hate to say it, but running was the best idea." Naruto growled.

"I just wish I'd been able to help them."

"Just make sure their deaths aren't in vain. As long as we get away-" Kyuubi stopped as laughter broke out.

"Flying cross cutter!" Tree's fell as a large spinning object flew at Naruto. The blond yelled as tree's and dust fell and covered the ground. A clunky wooden digimon landed on the trees. "He dead already?" The digimon asked as it looked about. It saw the digivice, then to the boys arm under a tree. "Oh... He's dead. Oh well! Maybe the others will be more fun." With that the digimon ran off as the digivice beeped slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gaki... Gaki wake up..." Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the cave wall. Oh how he hated sleeping in these cramped places, but it was the only way to dodge the dark masters till they got stronger. It had only been some time since they arrived... But they had progressed very little in strength.

"What is it fox?" Naruto grumbled sitting up. He looked to the red fox humanoid that sat watching the entrance. The fox glanced back.

"We have company..." Naruto stood with a grunt as he rubbed his right arm.

"Who is it? One of the dark masters?" Kyuubi shook his head.

"No... They came from the sky a while back. I believe it was the others... Ones like you..." Naruto smiled.

"Good, I was beginning to think we'd be dead before we could help them." The fox nods as Naruto walked to the cave entrance. "Where are they?"

"They came crashing down in that snake's area." Naruto looked at his digivice as it glowed with an arrow and 8 red dots.

"We best hurry, before Metalseadramon finds them." Kyuubi nods as his form glowed and shrunk down into a small red ball with long red ears. Naruto picked the ball up and took to the trees to the sea area, Metalseadramons territory.

"Do you think they will be of any use?" Kyuubi asked as he looked ahead. Naruto nods.

"Piccolomon said that with our combine power. We can defeat the dark masters. I just hope it's right." Kyuubi mused lightly to this.

"Stop!" Naruto stopped on a branch and slid against it. "He's here..." Naruto leaned right against the tree as Metalseadramon flew by along the water near them. "He's heading for the digidestined." Naruto nods as he glanced to Metalseadramon.

"We have to hurry... If we can make contact, we might be able to fight that metal freak off..." With that Naruto took off once more. They lost sight of Metalseadramon but Naruto kept on track with his digivice.

"Hold up..." Naruto stopped and looked left.

"What is it gaki?" The fox asked. Naruto took off to his left. "Where you going?"

"Two dots have gone left of us..." Naruto stated as he jumped. "Kyuubi time to evolve!" Naruto spoke as he threw kyuubi forward.

"Koromon... Shinka!" Koromon flipped and instantly landed on a branch, red furred with black underbelly with black arms and white strapped arms. "Renamon!" Kyuubi yelled as he jumped on. Naruto glanced to the fox based companion. Of all the states, Kyuubi hated Renamon the most, since the original form of Renamon is more female than male based. Even if digimon have no gender to them.

"Where getting close..." Naruto spoke as they jumped from the tree's and rushed along the sand. Naruto hopped, skipped and jumped up as the fox took off quicker as Naruto glided in the air. His arms shot out and palmed his hands together.

"Anomalocarimon!" Was the word from the angry ultimate digimon that stood before two of the 8 digidestined. One male clad mostly in white and brown with dark hair and plain old glasses. His name was Jyōu Kido. With his digimon partner Gomamon which closely resembled a white furry seal. The other destined was a female, who wore what could be best described as a pink cow girl outfit with pink hat to boot. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa and her partner is a green humanoid plant called Palmon. Both humans stood before the large digimon as their partners moved in front of them and digivolved.

"Gomamon, shinka! Ikkakumon!" A now large mammoth of a seal with tusks and horn replaced the small digimon.

"Palmon, shinka! Togemon!" A large walking cactus with boxing gloves replaced Palmon.

Anomalocarimon attacked with a blast of sand as both digimon moved to either side. Togemon tensed its body before attacking. "Chiku-chiku bang bang!" A large flurry of needles bounced off the digimon as it defended its form.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Ikkakumon yelled as its horn shot off its head and re-grew and fired again and again. They split apart and dropped on the ultimate as missiles came out the horn cases. But the digimon remained intact as both children watched.

"Since Togemon and Ikkakumon have matured, I don't think they can lose..." Jyou spoke as he watched the fight.

"And since it's two against one, it should go in our favour!" Mimi spoke after. But that was a letdown as Ikkakumon was swatted back and Togemon was squeezed and thrown at Ikkakumon.

"They're losing..." Jyou stated as they watched from the side line.

"It's dangerous to keep this up!" Mimi called as the ultimate turned on them. "We'll be killed!"

"Maybe we'll win if they evolve one more time!" Instantly a figure jumped above the group, which was followed by red dots littering the sky.

"Hell flame storm!" Red shards of hot rocks littered the area and bounced along the digimons body. The two groups turned to where the strike had come from. They saw a red fox land as another figure shot by.

"U-zu-ma-ki!" The ultimate was knocked backwards by four powerful kicks. Naruto spun on the fourth and swung a rasengan round. "Naruto rendan!" The small rotating orb struck home and the large digimon bounced along as Naruto skidded to a stop.

"Woah..." Was all that left the two's lips as they looked surprised by the sudden event. Kyuubi walked past the two champions as Naruto looked at Anomalocarimon. Naruto looked up and then turned to Jyou and Mimi.

"Yo... Name's Naruto." Naruto said grinning as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who... are you?" Jyou asked. "You're not a digimon..." Naruto shook his head as he looked at them blankly. "But you... Just..." Naruto stretched and pumped his right arm.

"I'm strong... That's all I can really say." The pair looked at Naruto funny. "What happened to the others?"

"Oh!" Jyou spoke as he remembered. "They're trapped in a building that Anomalocarimon used as a trap. Metalseadramon's there..." Naruto nods.

"Let's hurry before snake freak makes a meal out of them... Kyuubi come on!" Kyuubi nods and followed in toe as the two digidestined looked to each other and followed as quickly with their digimon as fast as they could. But the two had gotten too far ahead of them.

"What do we do Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"By them time to catch up and get the others. We'll give snake boy something to play with." Kyuubi nods.

"Let's try not to be reckless." Naruto nods as they saw the large sea serpent breath fire. "Let's go!" Kyuubi nods and jumped forward as Naruto swung his right arm forward.

"Evolve!" The digivice on his wrist glowed.

"Renamon... Shinka!" Metalseadramon turned to the noise as it looked at the large glowing form. Instantly 9 red furred tails each encased in bone amour which covered the fur body along the spine and down the arms and legs as the large bone skull form and protected the head and body. The red fox roared into the air. "Youkomon!" Metalseadramon smirked as he looked at the large fox.

"So you've appeared again... Fox... Heh, still no match for me..." Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as the tails flicked forward and red energy appeared as the mouth opened and then tilted up.

"Howling cannon!" The fox roared as it looked down and was knocked back in a skid by a foot of distance from the force of his attack. The mega whipped round it as it formed fire in its mouth.

"Dragon's fla-!" The digimon didn't get to finish as its mouth was snapped shut by a powerful kick as Naruto flipped back. "Ah... You!" The digimon roared as its mouth smoked.

"Oh boy..." Naruto spoke waving his hand. "You've eaten one too many chillies..." The mega roared in rage as it attacked and Naruto's small form dodged and formed seals as the fox attacked. The bones sharpened on the body.

"Demons rain!" The bones fired as the mega level digimon defended against the large shards.

"Futon..." Naruto spoke as he looked to the digimons head. He slammed his last seal and wind whipped up round the large digimon. "Kazekiri!" The blades sliced and caused the digimon to flinch. But not damage. "Now fox!" The fox roared.

"Hollowing cannon!" The red and white beam fired and hit the ground and threw up sand.

"Why you!" Metalseadramon burst out the sand and looked to find the pair gone. "Damn you two..." Metalseadramon looked to the hut and fired a blast at it. There was nothing in the remains. "Escape while you can you rats... You can't escape my territory..." With that the digimon flew off,

"It looks like Metalseadramon left." Naruto heard as he got close to the group.

"Everything's all right now." Another voice spoke.

"Actually, it's not." Mimi spoke as Naruto moved from the tree's and stood to the side looking on. One of the group members stood, it was a male with a large mass of brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt and blue goggles with brown shorts. His name was Taichi Yagami. Beside him sat an Agumon which was a large yellow lizard with green eyes.

"She's right?" Jyou spoke.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Taichi asked.

"Ikkakumon and Togemon weren't enough to beat Anomalocarimon." Jyou spoke. "If it wasn't for that kid..."

"Kid?" Taichi asked. Jyou nods.

"Hai, he came out of nowhere and attacked Anomalocarimon."

"Well where is he?"

"Hello!" Naruto spoke up as the group all looked to Naruto. Beside the blond was a red koromon. "It's great to finally meet the other digidestined after so long." Slowly everyone stood and they walked over.

"You took on Anomalocarimon?" Taichi asked as he looked at the young kid. "You must be something else if you took on something with your size." Naruto gave an annoyed look as Taichi held his hand out. "Names Taichi Yagami." Naruto smiled and shook back.

"Yamato Ishida." Naruto looked to the dark-blond, blue eyed male in green vest and blue jeans with brown gloves.

"Sora Takenouchi." Naruto glanced over to the brown haired brown eyed girl who wore a yellow vest with blue jeans, a blue helmet and red gloves.

"Koushiro Izumi." Naruto turned to the shorter male of the group who had a red brown hair colour and black eyes. He wore an orange shirt with moss green short with yellow gloves.

"Mimi Tachikawa." Naruto turned to the girl, slightly amazed that she wore so much pink.

"Jyou Kido." Naruto looked to the glasses wearing male and tallest of the group. The older group members moved aside as the two younger and the same as Naruto in height appeared.

"Hi!" The dark-blond, blue eyed young male spoke. He wore green upper clothing with a green hat and brown shorts. "I'm Takeru Takaishi, Yamato's younger brother." Naruto grinned and nods before turning to the last member. A light brown haired girl with brown eyes in a yellow dress with pink shorts.

"I'm Hikari Yagami, Taichi's little sister." Naruto nods as he looked at all the group.

"I'm... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke as he looked at them all. "I'm glad to meet you... I've been here for so long..."

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Sora spoke up. "How long have you been here?" Naruto sighed.

"Long enough..." Naruto said looking to his side. "This is Koromon." The group looked at the red digimon. "Though I recommend you call him Kyuubi. He doesn't like the digimon name."

"Kyuubi?" Taichi asked as Naruto nods. As Koushiro looked a Kyuubi.

"Hai... See..." Before Naruto could continue the water broke behind them and Metalseadramon appeared.

"Metalseadramon's found us!" Mimi spoke as Naruto took off. "Naruto!"

"Get everyone away! I'll keep him busy!"

"What?" Taichi and Yamato yelled as Naruto took off onto the water. Kyuubi looked to the group.

"Do it now! He won't last long!" Jyou and Mimi nod as they still had champions.

"Togemon, cho shinka!" Togemon's form shed away as a small woman in flower clothing came out the head. The digimon looked exactly as its name. "Lilimon!"

"Ikkakumon, cho shinka!" Ikkakumons form lost the fur as it grew in size and a shell formed on the back with large spikes down the spine. With light grey skin, and orange fur on the hands, feet, and face and with white claws, horn and tusks. A large hammer appeared in the right hand. The digimons name. "Zudomon!"

"Argh!" Naruto roared as he jumped and swung his right arm back. "Take this!" The mega smirked and fired an energy attack from the nose. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled meeting the attack. Lilimon caught Naruto as the rest of the group took off on Zudomon's back. "Thanks... Cover the others escape." Naruto said slipping from Lilimons grip. Naruto flipped and landed. "Oi!" Naruto called. The mega looked at him. "Don't bother them till you've killed me! Come on you wet snake skin!"

"Naruto!" Kyuubi roared as Naruto looked to Kyuubi and gave the thumbs up as Metalseadramon dived on the blond. "Gaki!" After that, there was silence. "Damn it..."

"Where are they?" Sora called as they looked about.

"More to the point how was that kid able to stand on the water?" Taichi asked as they looked on. "Is he..."

"Dead?" Kyuubi asked. "If he was, then I would have given up on him by now... He's a strong kid." The water glowed and exploded and Naruto bounced onto the shell of Zudomon, gasping for air. "See..." The group looked at the digimon blankly as Hikari and Sora checked the boy.

"You okay?" Hikari asked as Naruto sat up. Naruto chuckled as the water rippled and Metalseadramon rose from the water. Naruto quickly stood as the mega looked their way.

"Geez... I need more time." Naruto spoke palming his hands together.

"Flower cannon!" Lilimon yelled firing at Metalseadramons back. The mega turned and swatted Lilimon back to rookie form and onto Zudomons back.

"Here goes!" Naruto shot his hands forward as wind spiralled and he tucked the hands back. "Fuuton!" Naruto thrust his hand forward and a torrent of wind shot out. "Kami oroshi!" Naruto yelled as he attacked. But it did nothing as Metalseadramon slammed into Zudomon. The young group were thrown from the ultimate and into the water as Naruto flipped and landed on the water surface. Zudomon rammed the large digimon and Metalseadramon attacked with ultimate stream. The power returned Zudomon back to Gomamom. The mega laughed as Naruto looked on. What could he do now?

Below them a large black shadow appeared. As it passed it surfaced and slammed into Metalseadramon. "Whamon!" Taichi yelled as the large blue and black whale turned to them and opened its mouth. "We're saved! Whamon will protect us within his body!" Taichi called as they were dragged in by the current. Whamon dived as Metalseadramon surfaced just after.

"You chosen children and your digimon, you won't escape!"

Everyone sighed with relief as they sat in the body of Whamon. "Thanks Whamon! You're the best!" The whale chuckled as Naruto glanced to the group as he sat with Koromon.

"Though he's saved us, we're still in trouble." Naruto spoke standing. "That guy has an army in this sea. It won't be long before one of his soldiers come and finds Whamon."

"Do not worry..." Whamon spoke. "For now you all need to recover... Rest everyone." Taichi looked to Naruto and decided to get some unanswered questions.

"By the way, we still have a lot of questions for you Naruto." Naruto nods.

"Go ahead... I'll answer what I can. It may help me also." Taichi nods.

"Who are you really? And how did you stand on the water?"

"As I said, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. But I'm a genin ninja from konoha, the village hidden in the leaf."

"Konoha?" Koushiro spoke up. "I've never heard of it... Where is it located?"

"Land of fire..." Koushiro shook his head after musing.

"Is it in japan?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Never heard of japan." The group looked to each other.

"What about... china?" Sora asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Asia?" Naruto shook his head to Yamato.

"Europe?" Mimi asked and Naruto shook his head again.

"I've never heard of these places. I come from the elemental country, a land separated into different areas. I come from fire, there's also, water, lightning, earth and wind as the main five," Kyuubi looked to Naruto.

"Remember that mans words... You could not return to your realm. My guess is these children are from another world that is connected to this one." Naruto frowned and looked down. Guess he really wasn't getting home.

"May I ask something?" Koushiro spoke. Naruto nods. "Why is your Koromon different to others?" Naruto looked to Kyuubi.

"Because he's a virus... Let me tell you a bit about my past. Since there's no going back for me and I could do with comrades from here on out." Naruto said as he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I was born in konoha 12 years ago..." Naruto raised his hand. "Let me finish Taichi and I'll explain." Taichi went quiet. "My home is a ninja village which uses a power called chakra. Which, you've seen me use with my attacks and walking on water. On the day I was born the hero of our village sealed the nine tailed fox demon called the kyuubi no kitsune within me to save the village and I was seen as an outcast. I only found out on the day I failed my ninja test and was tricked into stealing my villages scroll. But I passed thanks to learning a ninjutsu from it and saving my other sensei that came to save me." Naruto said as took a moment to think.

"I was put in a squad with another young ninja named Sasuke and another called Sakura. Under jonin kakashi. We did missions about the village before doing a high rank one and in turn saved a small country from the hands of an evil business man. It was also during that time I unlocked the seal and the fox's chakra that was slowly leaking into my body was now flowing more rapidly." Naruto said looking to Koromon.

"After that we returned home and it wasn't long before I went into an exam to become a chunin. I didn't become one, but during the exam, Sasuke my teammate was given a curse mark by a sannin called Orochimaru while I trained with another called Jiraiya... The village became a war zone during the finals of the exam when Orochimaru attacked with suna. I defeated Garra, another jinchuuriki that contained the first tailed beast. Then I left with Jiraiya to find the final sannin to replace the 3rd hokage, the one who protects the village after the 4th died sealing the demon, and passed away during the war. We found Tsunade and I convinced her to come back after I learned the jutsu called rasengan." Naruto said as he held his right hand out and it appeared for 5 seconds and vanished.

"During my travel to find Tsunade. A ninja called Itachi was looking for me because his group called akatsuki was after the kyuubi's power. Sasuke is Itachi's younger brother and is after Itachi who killed Sasuke's whole clan. Sasuke encountered Itachi and was beaten, just like my sensei, Kakashi. Once healed, Sasuke left the village with Orochimaru's men after a fight between me and him. I went with a team and I was the only one left to fight Sasuke. I won... I think." Naruto said as he clenched his fist and he still wondered what happened since he vanished. Did Sasuke leave? Or was he taken back in time?

"I was dragged to some world, a man said the powers of our battle, warped me there and I had to pay the toll to pass through. My soul and body was the cost. But fate saved me when my father appeared. Sealed within the seal, the fourth hokage said he was my father and used the other soul of the kyuubi as to save both my soul and body. They were taken and I was brought here. But, I don't know what happened. When I awoke and saw myself... I was... Well, it's not easy to face the fact you loss 4 years off your form. Kyuubi here was made by my demon chakra that has remained in me. He was a Botamon, then became Koromon after a while when we were attacked by the dark masters. I thought I was going to die back then. But Piccolomon saved me and helped me and Kyuubi recover. I haven't seen Piccolomon in a while. I wonder where he is." Naruto muttered as the group looked to each other having known Piccolomon had given his life to save them.

"Since then we've been training. For me, to regain my chakra control, and for Kyuubi, to become stronger to fight the dark masters. He digivolved into Renamon then Youkomon. But because of the chakra, it's morphed his state so he doesn't look like the digimon. What I've found out from my digivice is that, he's not even following the right digivolution track. So I have no idea what form he'll become next."

"Can I take a look at the digivice?" Koushiro asked and Naruto nods before the young male walked over and plugged his laptop to it.

"How long have you been here then?" Sora asked. "You said long enough." Naruto nods

"I guess... I can't really be sure... I've just... Seen enough to want to get out of here for a long time..." Naruto muttered looking down. "But even if I do..." Naruto said as he looked to the group. "Where do I go? You're all from another world..." Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the wall. The group looked to each other as they pondered.

When Whamon surfaced and allowed the group to come out. Naruto remained where he sat as everyone began to climb out. Hikari noticed this first. "You're not coming Naruto?" Naruto looked up. He grinned.

"I'll be fine... I need to recover from the fight anyway." Hikari nods slowly and climbed out. Kyuubi looked to Naruto and followed the rest, thanks to some help with Agumon.

As they all sat Taichi took a deep breath of the ocean air as seagulls chirped over head. "Thanks again for saving us, Whamon! Really, I thought we were done for!" Taichi stated.

"I'm glad that all of you are safe." Whamon replied.

"Hey, Whamon." Yamato spoke up. "What do you think we should do to beat the dark masters?"

"Why did they do this to the digimon world?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, I am not familiar on the details. All I felt was the sudden trembling on the earth, and the situation you see here formed before I could even step in to stop it. That was when Metalseadramon took control of the oceans."

Naruto glanced up when he heard the thud when Taichi hit the roof of Whamon. "Damn that Metalseadramon." Hikari stood and walked over to her brother.

"Onii-chan... Cheer up." Taichi glanced to his sister.

"Yeah... You're right." Taichi spoke standing. "Chin up everyone!" Naruto smiled as he looked down.

"Yes, let's all keep our spirits up." Whamon replied. "I don't know if there are any safe places left in this world, but we should at least find a place that Metalseadramon cannot reach."

Naruto sat quietly as he pondered his next move. And dozed off after a while from there, "We shall rest here for now." Naruto awoke to Whamons voice and climbed out the blow hole and looked to the island. Naruto looked left and right before nodding to himself and looked to Koromon.

"Kyuubi!" The group looked to Naruto as some prepared to fish. "Come on..." Kyuubi nods and digivolved into Renamon and walked off.

"Where you going?" Jyou called out. Naruto glanced back.

"To train... We'll meet again later." With that Naruto took off as Kyuubi vanished. They looked to each other and back to where Naruto was walking off to.

Before long, Yamato was playing the harmonica. Jyou and Taichi were fishing while Tailmon and the other digimon took it in turns to catch fish. Yamato stopped and Taichi looked over.

"What's wrong, Yamato?"

"Oh, I was wondering if we could really beat the dark masters." Taichi sighed at the mood killer. "They're different from the digimon we've fought before." Taichi looked back over. "Would we be able to win with our usual battling style?" Taichi pondered on that as Koushiro walked over.

"This is a possibility..." Koushiro said as he sat down. "With wargreymon." The two males glanced to Koushiro. "He can use his dramon killer."

"Dramon killer?" Yamato asked as the laptop came to life and wargreymon appeared on screen.

"What's that?" Taichi asked.

"It's the weapon that is on wargreymon's arms. According to the digimon analyzer, this weapon is highly effective against dramon type digimon. Dramon killer..." Koushiro looked to Taichi. "If he uses this, we have a chance."

"Great idea, Koushiro!" Taichi said with a smile at this information. "The dramon killer, huh?" Taichi looked back. "Hey, Agumon! It's your turn to shine!" The three males merely stared astonished as Agumon ate a really large and alive fish, whole. How he did that, they'll try not to ponder. "Y-you can do it..."

"Okay..." Argumon wheezed out with the large fish still making its way to the stomach.

In the water, Gomamon was swimming with the fishes. "We saw Hangyomon." The fish said as Gomamon panicked at this and grabbed Jyou's line and dragged the teen into the water.

"Guys!" Gomamon called. "We've got a problem!" The group stood to this.

"What's the matter, Gomamon?" Jyou asked as Gomamon hung from the line.

"The enemy is coming!" Gomamon yelled.

"Nani?" Jyou yelled after a second of taking the info in.

"Where?" Mimi called out.

"I didn't see any sign of them around." Gomamon replied.

"The fish's say they have spotted Metalseadramon's minions about 200 miles behind us." Whamon spoke up. The group looked to each other with worry.

"What should we do?" Takeru asked.

"They'll be arriving here soon." Whamon answered. "Everyone, get inside. I will shake them off by widening the distance between us."

"Okay." Taichi spoke.

"Hold up Taichi, what about Naruto?" Yamato answered and the group looked to the forest.

"Okay, I'll go find him. Everyone in..." Taichi blinked as he looked about Whamon. "Where's Hikari?" Everyone glanced about.

In the forest Naruto and kyuubi were fighting in hand to hand combat. "Come on Naruto... Move faster!" Kyuubi called kicking the blond in the chest. Naruto skidded back and flipped off a tree and jumped forward.

"Don't count me out yet fox!" Naruto yelled delivering a triple kick combo that the fox blocked. To the side Hikari looked on from behind the tree. Naruto flipped and ducked a kick before being caught by a backwards flip on the toes of Kyuubi's feet and then receiving a powerful kick to the gut. Naruto gasped and crashed into the tree.

"Naruto!" Hikari called in panic and rushed over. Naruto blinked as he looked up. "You okay?" Naruto looked slightly surprised someone had followed before standing.

"Y-yeah... Ugh..." Naruto grunted as he rubbed his gut and Hikari looked worried as Naruto smiled. "It's okay; I've had worse being here. This is nothing to being crushed by a forest of trees." Hikair looked surprised. "Besides..." Naruto said standing and looking to the fox. "Kyuubi enjoys this... I get a work out and training session, but he gets to beat me up. We both get something out of this..." Hikari frowned at the blond's idea.

"Hikari!" The pair looked up as Taichi yells echo through the forest. "Naruto!" Taichi yelled again. Naruto looked up.

"We're over here! What's wrong?" Naruto called out. Taichi stopped running.

"Get back to Whamon. Metalseadramons coming!" The young pair looked to each other and took off back to Whamon.

"We still need a way to win..." Naruto muttered as he ran. Kyuubi nods.

"We'll just have to find away... You're a ninja Naruto. Use that to your advantage." Naruto nods.

"I try to... But wind isn't working..."

"Then let's go outside the normal." Naruto nods.

"Hai... But they won't be as strong." Hikari looked at the pair as they talked in a sort of code. They reached the beach and quickly ran up Whamons tail as the group slowly climbed in, Naruto made one last look to the direction of where Metalseadramon could be. Kyuubi put his palm on the blonds shoulder.

"Don't think about it... We're no match for them..." Naruto nods and dropped into Whamons body. Naruto sat beside the wall as the digimon dived down deeper to hide from the chasing digimon. Naruto watched Koushiro plug wires into Whamon and begin typing away.

After several minutes Tailmon spoke. Tailmon was a white cat digimon with yellow gloves and a ring on the tail. "What are you doing?" Koushiro continued to type.

"C'mon, stop putting on a show and just tell us." Taichi asked leaning back.

"Well, you'll see in a minute." Koushiro spoke before he finally did it. "All right, it's connected." Everyone moved to look while Naruto remained laying against the wall. Everyone looked at the underwater scene before them.

"Koushiro-han." Tentomon spoke. Tentomon was a large red beetle with black spikes on the body and large green eyes. "What is this?" Koushiro glanced over.

"I've linked my laptop to Whamon's sensory information so that it can be transmitted to the screen."

"Transmitted?" Patamon asked. Said digimon resembled a small orange furred pig with white lower halt with bat wings for ears.

"In other words, what you're seeing here is exactly what Whamon is seeing right now."

"That's impressive!" Yamato spoke amazed.

"Sugoi!" Mimi spoke as she swung Palmon about by the hand. "It's like we're in a submarine!"

"Of course, this can only be done in the digital world." Koushiro spoke as Naruto gripped his arm tight. He glanced up and noticed Hikari beginning to also feel the pressure from the dive on the ears.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Tailmon asked. Taichi quickly moved over to his sister.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" Hikari glanced over.

"I'm okay. It's just my ears..."

"They're being affected by the pressure..." Naruto spoke up. "It's pushing against our ear drums. Feel it?" The group looked to the blond.

"Now that you mention it," Mimi spoke first. "My ears hurt a little, too." Whamon chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Whamon spoke. "I must have dived too deeply in my haste. I'll just adjust the atmospheric pressure right now." Whamon released a small amount of bubbles and everyone relaxed as the pain faded.

"You okay gaki?" Kyuubi asked as he looked over the blond. Naruto put his finger in his ear and gave it a push. He nods.

"More or less... Didn't think it would hurt so much." Kyuubi nods and sat down as the pair looked at the group.

"Are you staying with them now?"

"Hai..." Naruto muttered back with a nod. "It would be nice to have human contact after so long." Kyuubi nods before glancing back to the wall.

"We've got company." Everyone went quiet as they heard the noise. Before long it faded and everyone relaxed.

"Sounds like they've passed us." Sora muttered.

"We're not out of danger yet." Whamon spoke up. "We'll have to keep quiet for a little longer." Naruto blinked.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he thumped the wall. Everyone looked at him. "The pressure release!"

The Hangyomon passing over head spotted the bubbles and looked down at Whamon. "I've found Whamon!" The digimon spoke through the headset and dived. Everyone inside heard the noise again and panicked.

"Hangyomon are attacking." Whamon stated as he took off. "Hang on, everyone."

"What should we do, Takeru?" Patamon asked as Naruto stood and walked forward. The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed.

"Gaki..." Naruto stopped, everyone looked at him as he looked up.

"Whamon!" Naruto called. "Let me out! I'll hold them off."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Whamon! Let me out, I'll hold them off!" Naruto yelled.

"Nani?" Was the reply as many stood in surprise, while Kyuubi stood and glared at Naruto's back.

"Think about what you're saying, you idiot…? You stand no chance going out there." Kyuubi stated as Naruto turned to the demon digimon. His gaze was calm, with no fear in what he decided.

"Metalseadramon is after us, and he wants us dead fox! But, he wants me, and you dead most of all," Naruto stated pointing at the ex-demon. "Because he hasn't killed us no matter how hard he's tried... They have a chance..." Naruto's right hand swung round to the group's direction. "I would gladly die if they survived and defeated these guys." Naruto stated.

"Naruto…" Yamato spoke out, unsure of Naruto's choice. "Why give your life for us?" Naruto glanced back, then forward with his back still to them. "We don't even know you…"

"I have no home... No life... No existence." Naruto stated calm, but there was sadness in his tone. "I came from a world I can't return to... And since I've been here, I've seen too many die because of me!" Naruto yelled as he turned to the group. "You have an existence; you have a home to return to..." Naruto took a few breaths as he looked at them all. "I am no body... What happens to me will not make any difference. But give you guys the needed time to escape." Naruto muttered as his voice died out.

"I..." Naruto put his hand on his heart. "I've lived by my word for a long time. It's become more determined because it is my nindo. I have a choice always, but I choose to risk my life, so you can keep going." In the back of his mind, his friends and teammates appeared, all those who had given or risked their lives to get him to Sasuke.

"If I died... It wouldn't make any difference to this world... As I'm not part of it... I'm a virus as much as the fox..." Naruto stated before he took a breath and looked up again. "Whamon! Let me..." There was a light thud, as Naruto's voice stopped as he slumped forward. Everyone looked amazed by Kyuubi's actions, for it had hit Naruto at the back of the neck.

"Fool... You really are hurting inside boy." Kyuubi muttered as he crouched down. "I'd kill you... But then I wouldn't get any stronger..." Kyuubi growled as he tossed the boys form against the wall as Naruto thudded against it and slumped down. The fox growled as everyone looked on nervously. "Whamon... Can you get us away?" Kyuubi muttered.

There was a moment so silence. "Of course..." Whamon muttered. "Hold tight!" With that, the digimon dived down a large drop in the water's floor. The following Hangyomon gave chase, only for the oxygen canisters on ones back to crumple under the water pressure and send it flying up. Unlike the Hangyomon, Whamon was a deep sea digimon. The rest of the Hangyomon retreated so not follow the same fate as the other had.

"That was close..." Taichi muttered as he sat down. "Great idea, Whamon."

"Kyuubi-san..." Taichi glanced over to Hikari who stood before the fox digimon. "Why was Naruto-san...?" Kyuubi eyed the girl and Hikari flinched under the gaze, for it wasn't easy being looked at by the red slit eyes.

"Death... No matter what life, effects people... Even coming from a world where death is an everyday thing..." Kyuubi muttered. "Since we came to the digital world, death had been following us. Everyone of the dark masters has tried a shot at us... Metalseadramon the most..." Kyuubi stated as he glanced to the blond child. "Piemon attacked the camp of refuge digimon during the changing in the world. He killed the Jijimon there and all the other digimon gave their lives so we could escape... But Pinocchimon got to us and almost killed us under the weight of a dozen trees." Kyuubi looked up.

"Even I... As evil and as powerful as I was, was even scared for a moment... I'm not eternal; I know I'll die if I'm not careful. We escaped and recovered thanks to Piccolomon... He mentioned about you lot to us and we've heard from others also. We trained and kept moving, but even so... No matter where we hid, no matter how Naruto tried. The dark masters killed the digimon around him, who gave their lives to help us make it through... Even some who didn't even know we were there... Where we hid and only passed through towns, they perished... It got worse to one extent... And I know if it happens again... I'll digivolve to ultimate for sure."

"What do you mean, if it happens again? What happened?" Kyuubi looked up Sora. She along with the rest were curious by the questioning statement it made at the end also.

"It would be best if I don't talk about it... Even Naruto here... Doesn't know, really to a large extent…" Kyuubi stated as Koushiro was busy looking about at the deep ocean. He rubbed his chin.

'We can't stay down here forever...' Koushiro's face lit up, he had an idea. "Hikari-san." Hikari looked to Koushiro. "Could you come over here a minute?" With a quizzical look, Hikari wondered over. Koushiro whispered something into the girl's ear and the fox's keen hearing picked up what was said.

'This... Won't end well...' The kyuubi mussed as everyone watched as Hikari walked aside and gave a short nod and grabbed her whistle.

"Here I go." Koushiro nods.

"Where ever you're ready." Koushiro spoke as the fox stabbed his fingers into his ears and closed his eyes, but no one noticed as they were busy watching Hikari. With a deep breath, Hikari blew through the whistle. The fox cringed at the pitch but held a grin.

Everyone watched on while Koushiro studied the echo's to find a tunnel to the surface. As Hikari stopped Koushiro found what he was looking for. "It worked!" The fox pulled his fingers from his ears.

"Man... What a pain..." He glanced down at the blond who lay there in a stunned state. Having split from the seal, Naruto had gained a lot at the cost. His senses had increased along with reflexes. So the sudden release of the whistle had awoken the blond and left him, spiralled out on the floor with his head ringing. "Tch..." The fox sighed and kicked the blond in the side.

"Ouch..." Naruto groaned as he rolled over. He stared at the ceiling. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because you're a fool... That's plain and simple." Naruto sighed as he sat up and looked at the fox. "What?" Naruto grinned.

"You'd miss me, wouldn't you?" Naruto spoke as the fox growled.

"Get real! I'd kill you in a second if I didn't need you!" The fox growled as the blond looked at his fingers with not a care in the world. "I... I will kill you boy. Start taking me seriously!" Naruto looked at the fox.

"How? You're only as strong as I get. You aren't a threat." The fox tackled the blond and had Naruto in a head lock. "Hey! Let go!" The fox chuckled as he held the blond tight.

"You pick off more than you can chew boy... Argh!" The fox yelped as Naruto bend the tail at a funny angle and the fox stamped on the blonds toes.

The group merely looked on nervously at the pair as they now stood apart clutching their painful limbs.

"Okay..." Koushiro muttered as he looked back to his laptop. "Anyway, I used the reverberations of the sound to find a tunnel up ahead. We may be able to escape through it." The group looked on amazed.

"Hai, I felt it too." Whamon spoke up. "That tunnel is connected to land that is above ground." Everyone cheered at this comment as Naruto and the fox calmed down from their little event.

"But..." Naruto spoke up. "Like we've just witness... If the whistle has travelled like so..."

"Hai..." Whamon spoke. "Metalseadramon will come for us..." Naruto nods. He hated his current condition. If he could get out he'd be able to stall Metalseadramon. He's lasted this long.

The group continued on through the deep water till they spotted the tunnel in sight. But as Naruto expected, Metalseadramon made himself known. "Late for the party..." Naruto muttered as he remained seated. Whamon dived into the tunnel with the mega on its tail. But whamon was not beaten yet as it escaped for the time being to the surface. Once surfaced, everyone made their way out to the warm ocean air.

"It's so bright!" Taichi spoke as the group stood atop the champion digimon.

"The air is so fresh." Mimi called out after being so long in the digimon.

"Who'd have ever thought the sun could make you feel so good?" Yamato spoke from his seated spot. Everyone chuckled as Naruto stood waiting.

"What's so funny?" Was the voice of Metalseadramon as it burst from the water. Everyone panicked as the digimon appeared. Naruto and Kyuubi moved forward on instinct.

"Fox!" Naruto yelled as he held his arm into the air and the device glowed. Kyuubi glowed as it leapt to the land with great ease.

"Renamon shinka! Youkomon!" The large fox appeared and howled as it faced the mega down.

"This is as far as you all go!" Metalseadramon roared as Hangyomon appeared round Whamon.

"Damn it..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the large group.

"Hold on!" Whamon called as he swam in circles. "Tidal wave!"

"Howling cannon!" Kyuubi roared as he fired off a powerful beam. Metalseadramon countered with ultimate stream and the shockwave rippled through everyone.

"What's wrong Youkomon? You can't digivolve again?" The fox growled at the taunt.

"Taichi!" Agumon called.

"Back them up Agumon!" Taichi called as Naruto ran off along the water. "Let's move to shore and take up battle positions while Agumon distracts it!"

"Here goes..." Naruto formed a set of seals and jumped. Metalseadramon looked at Naruto. "Suiton!"

"Agumon warp shinka!" The small yellow dinosaur vanished with a metal armoured humanoid in its place. As the ground ripped apart under the mega's power it let lose its name. "Wargreymon!"

Naruto took a deep breath. 'Suijinheki!' Naruto unleashed a power stream of water.

"What's water going to do boy? I control the seas!" Metalseadramon roared as Wargreymon struck out. "I'm made of chrome digizoid just like you!" Metalseadramon called to Wargreymon. "You can't hurt me that easily!"

'Take...' Naruto changed the last hand seal. 'This! Raiton!' The water spark to life. 'Kangekiha!' Metalseadramon roared under the lightning as the mega jolted under the voltage.

"Howling cannon!" Kyuubi roared as it fired once more. Metalseadramon grunted as he was knocked under the water. Naruto turned to see everyone had made it to dry land. Instantly Metalseadramon burst from the water behind Naruto.

"You're finished!" Naruto was knocked aside as Wargreymon was caught between Metalseadramon's jaws as the mega dived. Naruto yelled as he bounced along the water.

"Wargreymon!" Taichi called from atop Koushiro's champion level digimon.

"Not good." Koushiro muttered. "He's at an overwhelming disadvantage in water!"

Naruto grunted as he sat up from the sandy beach. Naruto looked up as Metalseadramon surfaced and continued to try closing its jaws on the mega. "Wargreymon!"

"What a fool you are, Wargreymon!" Metalseadramon called. "You're finished!" But Wargreymon was not as Whamon burst out the water, and struck into Metalseadramon's side. Saving the mega from the jaws of defeat, too which Metaseadramon couldn't take this after being so close! "You can't be serious!" And fired its ultimate stream at Whamon, too which it struck home.

"Whamon!" Naruto yelled and palmed his hands together and chakra whirled up. "Damn you!" Naruto roared as Wargreymon took off ready for his next attack began to spin like a drill.

"Brave tornado!" Metalseadramon looked up at the mega.

"Ultimate stream!" The mega fired at the mega, Naruto's form rippled as he shuffled out his form and as he gazed up, there was pure determination as he took off like a shot. The water split under the speed, as he touched the side of the metal body and jumped up. As he reached head level, he jumped forward, after the beam and was only a blur to the mega digimon as he passed the attack and flipped in midair as he turned to the beam. The arms and legs moved slightly as their features were blurred by the unseen aura.

"Argh!" Throwing his body forward, Naruto caught the beam and threw his form backwards, forcing the beam to redirect. And as he flipped back, Wargreymon flew under him as he built up the speed to break on threw the attack and go right on through the mega's nose cannon and rip the body apart from the inside with dramon claw.

Naruto finished his flip and landed on the water in a crouch with ease. Taking a breath, Naruto looked up with a serious stare as the mega dropped into the sea.

"We won..." Naruto muttered as the water rained over him. Kyuubi returned to rookie state and caught the now returned Koromon on the drop. As everyone gathered on the bank, they turned to the weakened champion.

"Chosen children..." Whamon spoke weakly. "Please... save this world..." Whamon spoke as his body began to turn to particles. Everyone gasped as they watched the digimon vanish. Naruto turned away from the vanishing champion and looked at the fading mega instead.

"Whamon... Did he die?" Takeru asked as the group watched Whamon vanish.

"Look at that, everyone." Koushiro spoke as they watched Metalseadramon vanish.

"It's happening to Metalseadramon, too..." Yamato spoke.

"They're being reborn..." Naruto muttered to himself. "Ready to go through the evolution again..."

"They're floating in the sky." Sora commented as they watched the black particles fly over head. "Where is it heading?"

"To the top of Spiral Mountain!" Tentomon called out as the ground shook.

"An earthquake?" Takeru called as Taichi looked up.

"No! There's the reason why the grounds shaking!" Everyone looked to see a layer vanish from Spiral Mountain.

"The ocean!" Sora gasped.

"It's disappearing!" Jyou commented as Naruto smirked.

'One down... three to go...' Everyone watched as the water before them vanished. "It must be because we beat Metalseadramon that ruled the waters." Naruto commented aloud to everyone.

"So the dark powers controlling it have disappeared?" Koushiro asked.

"Could very well be so... They ripped up the digital world from those I met. So it must be reforming from this. With every victory of each of dark masters, the world retains its balance." Naruto replied.

"Then let's keep up this pace and defeat the rest of the dark masters!" Jyou spoke up.

"That way peace returns to the world." Tailmon commented from that.

"All right! Let's go!" Taichi called out as he got everyone going.

"Matte!" The group looked to see Mimi and Palmon making small mounds with crosses on them. Naruto was still busy looking on at the black open space to really take notice.

"What you doing?" Taichi asked.

"Can't you tell?" Yamato asked. "They're making graves."

"Graves?" Taichi asked as to why.

"There's Whamons grave. That one's piccolomons..." Naruto turned round at that. He didn't just hear that. "That one's Chuumons. And this one is for Wizarmon." Sora crouched down beside Mimi.

"All of them were killed trying to protect us." Sora muttered.

"They all died." Tailmon spoke up. "You could even say they were sacrifices to our cause."

"We have to work harder for their sakes, too!" Taichi spoke with determination. "The enemy needs to go down at all costs!"

"I don't want to." Mimi spoke out quietly.

"What did you say?" Taichi asked as he wasn't sure what Mimi had said.

"I don't want any more of our friends to die!" Mimi cried out. "Why do we have to keep fighting?"

"What are you talking about? We can avenge their deaths by defeating the enemy." Taichi replied. But Mimi wanted nothing of it.

"Taichi!" Yamato spoke up. "Try to consider other people's feelings for a change!"

"What do you mean?"

"What you're saying, is the right thing for us to do, I'll give you that." Taichi merely stared as to what he did wrong still. "But knowing what the right thing to do, it doesn't mean we can just push our feelings aside and be done with it!" Everyone just looked on as Yamato continued. "We know in our heads that we should keep moving forward! But there are times when you want to stop and remember those we've lost, isn't there?"

"If we keep stopping to do that, we'll never have enough time to save the world." Taichi retorted.

"Everyone knows that! But..."

"Hey." Sora spoke up calmly. "Stop this. Everyone's upset." Naruto glanced to Mimi again and looked at each one of the group.

"Okay." Naruto spoke up. "Emotions are a little high here. Right now we're standing in open grounds for another dark master to come. We need to keep moving and recover." Jyou agreed as Naruto and Kyuubi started to walk and other quickly fell in toe. As they walked into the forest some of the group had questions on their minds.

'It's not wrong of me to act this way, is it?' Taichi asked himself.

'Do we have no choice in the end but to keep moving on like this? Without ever, having a place to rest?' Yamato asked in annoyance.

'I wonder why Onii-chan is like this...' Takeru pondered as he looked nervously at his brother's expression.

'At this rate, our feelings of unity will scatter.' Koushiro mussed to himself. 'I have to do something.'

'I need to find a place where we can take a break.' Jyou looked on worried as the lack of rest was getting everyone's emotions high.

Sora glanced about the group slightly. 'Everyone's tired.'

"Onii-chan." Hikari spoke quietly as the group walked. Naruto was mindlessly walking behind the girl as Kyuubi was walking on ahead. Hikari stopped in place and Naruto walked right into her and both piled onto the floor.

"Hikari?" Tailmon spoke up as the digimon ran over.

"Ow..." Both muttered as Naruto rolled over. "Why you stop?" Naruto asked as Hikari looked up and glanced about.

"What's the matter, Hikari?" Tailmon asked as the digimon noticed the glancing looks.

"Did you just hear something?" Hikari asked as Naruto sat up.

"No... And I'm quite a keen hearer." Naruto replied as he stood and helped Hikari up.

"Like what?" Tailmon asked.

"Something like a voice?" Hikari answered. Naruto glanced about to see if he'd notice anything strange.

"A voice?" Tailmon repeated as it pondered. "No, not at all..."

"Oh..." Hikari muttered as Tailmon looked back on to where the group had vanished from.

"We better go catch up with everyone..." Naruto replied. "Kyuubi's no doubt noticed we've vanished." Naruto stated as he started to walk. "Come on."

"Okay." Both spoke as they jogged on. The group stood some ways on.

"Where were you?" Taichi asked Hikari, he was worried something had happened.

"I thought I heard something, but it was just my imagination." Hikari replied.

"It's dangerous, so don't fall behind." Taichi spoke.

"Taichi, you had nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let something happen." Naruto replied. Taichi sighed as he looked at the lad. As the group stood there, they were unaware of the fact Pinocchimon was watching them with a camera, but the mega was getting board waiting and decide to speed it up.

Naruto was the first to notice as they walked that the ground moved along on its own as the scenery was passing them by. The others stopped a few steps ahead. "What's this?" Taichi asked.

"The scenery is running past us!" Hikari commented as Naruto looked about.

"It must be a dark master..." Naruto muttered. "If I'm right... Pinocchimon." Naruto stated.

"What's going on?" Jyou called.

"The ground that we're standing on is moving us forward!" Koushiro replied.

"Let's jump off!" Taichi called as Naruto watched everyone jump off and move along again. Naruto sighed and ran alongside them and jumped on.

"This is Pinocchimon's work. He loves playing games with his prey." Naruto stated. "My guess is he's taking us right to him." Naruto looked straight ahead. "Hm..." Naruto glanced about. "I know!" Naruto crossed his fingers. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Instantly multiple Naruto's appeared as the fox digimon looked about and jumped off as each Naruto grabbed someone and jumped up on to the higher branches.

"Woah... Warn us next time..." Taichi spoke as Naruto stood looking at the moving floor.

"Kyuubi..." Kyuubi appeared on the branch.

"There was a camera. We should be safe for a while till he figures it out. For now we can stay aside and keep out of their way."

"But we have to confront them someday." Taichi spoke over to Naruto. "It's the same result either way!" Yamato looked at Taichi.

"We all know that! You didn't have to say that out loud, you know!"

"Onii-chan, stop fighting!" Takeru spoke up.

"Takeru..." Yamato muttered.

"If we keep avoiding them, we'll just get slaughtered one day." Taichi stated.

"No we won't..." Naruto answered. "There are times to fight and times to run. Right now none of us can match a mega when we're all tired. If we go to the enemy's location, what can we do? If even Wargreymon is still not a full match how can we win? These guys will not waste a second to kill someone to gain advantage." Naruto sighed as he sat down. In an instant, Naruto vanished.

"Naruto's gone!" Hikari called and vanished also. Then Mimi and Taichi, Sora and Koushiro went next as everyone looked about confused. Jyou vanished and appeared with Naruto and Hikari. "What's going on?"

"Pinocchimon..." Naruto stated. "He's got a new game to play." Naruto grunted as he was knocked off his feet. "That... Argh..." Naruto gasped as he held his chest. "That almost broke a rib." The group stood nervously about. Naruto vanished and Taichi appeared. "Damn it... Instant transportation..." Naruto growled as Mimi vanished and Takeru appeared, Naruto vanished again and appeared in the tree. He vanished again and found himself with Taichi and Hikari. "Damn him... We need to get out of this rag tag game..." Naruto growled as he looked up. 'If only I could summon...' After several minutes with nothing happening. "Looks like he's stopped."

"But for how long?" Taichi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"But we best take this chance... Kyuubi!" Kyuubi appeared behind Naruto. "Found Pinocchimon?" Kyuubi nods.

"I found where he was messing about. But he left; he's gone to play with someone..." Naruto shuddered at the poor soul who was about to play his game. But there was nothing he could do.

"Let's stop his games. Kyuubi, lead the way." Kyuubi nods. But they only got so far before the ground pulled them away from where they were going and ended up at a tree from where they were taken. All but Takeru and Patamon were accounted for. Yamato had been wrapped up and the mega had taken Takeru. "This isn't good..." Naruto muttered. The sudden thud made everyone turn to the digimon behind them.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked.

"Kiwimon..." Naruto spoke aloud.

"Pinocchimon-sama is enjoying his playtime right now. Please don't interfere." The champion spoke. Naruto tensed as he knew what was to come and formed seals.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!" Naruto took a deep breath and blew. Everyone watched as nothing but a puff of smoke came out. Naruto blinked and stood straight before turning round. "Hehe.. That didn't go very well." Everyone was thrown off by that, having expected something amazing.

"Little pecker!" Kiwimon yelled as he attacked.

"Koromon shinka! Agumon!" Agumon took a breath and fired a red flame. "Baby flame!"

"Magical fire!" Biyomon yelled as it attacked with a green flame. Piyomon was a large pink bird.

"Petit thunder!" Tentomon called out as it attacked with white and red lightning.

"Petit fire!" Gabumon called. This digimon was a yellow skinned reptile with a long horn on the head and an alligator like tail and the digimon is covered in a blue and white dog like pelt that could resemble a young garurumon. Gabumons's stomach has a large blue and pink print.

"Hell flame storm!" Kyuubi roared as the rookies countered the champion digimon.

"Hey!" Yamato called out. "Where's Takeru?" Kiwimon just chuckled, which just made Yamato angrier. "Answer me!"

"Yamato!" Taichi spoke up as he gave a glance. "Just focus on attacking him for now!" The dirt blond glanced aside.

"As if you can understand how I feel!" Taichi turned to Yamato.

"If we don't beat him, we won't be free to go rescue Takeru!"

"No!" Yamato responded. "We have to find out where Takeru is before we beat him!" Yamato looked forward. "Gabumon!" He'd digivolve Gabumon, that way they can pin Kiwimon down.

"Okay!" Gabumon called out. "Gabumon, warp-shinka!" As it said that, Gabumon blinked. Nothing, no response from digivice or crest. Yamato stared stunned by this event.

"It won't glow..."

"What's wrong Yamato?" Gabumon asked. "I can't evolve." Yamato merely just stared on at the fact he couldn't digivolve Gabumon. Kiwimon took action at this.

"Little pecker!" The group looked up and Sora's digivice glowed and activated.

"Piyomon, shinka!" The small pink bird vanished and was replaced by a huge fiery orange bird. "Birdramon!"

The large digimon spread its wings and blocked out the attack as birdramon took flight. "Meteor wing!" With a yell, kiwimon was no more on impact. With that the champion landed it returned to rookie state.

"Look at what you've done!" Yamato spoke out angrily, he wanted to know where his brother was and now... "Now we don't know where Takeru is!" Taichi moved over to stop this.

"Hey..." Taichi spoke as Naruto sighed as he looked about. Yamato seemed, very close to his brother. "Calm down Yamato!"

"Hey!" The group turned to the yell to see Takeru and Patamon running over. "Hey, you guys!"

"Takeru!" Yamato called as the group ran over. Naruto and Kyuubi walked behind them as the group's met up.

"I was able to protect myself all on my own this time!" Takeru started.

"That's awesome Takeru." Taichi spoke. "You did great." Naruto glanced to Yamato to see him slightly stunned. He must have expected his brother to come to him, yet...

"We were so worried about you." Mimi spoke up.

"You sure grew up without us even realizing it." Jyou spoke as Yamato started to walk off. Takeru chuckled.

"Stop it, guys, you're embarrassing me!" Jyou noticed Gabumon and Yamato walk off aside. "I busted the weird gadgets that made the ground move and stuff, too!" Takeru spoke.

"How did you get a chance to do that?" Naruto asked. "Pinocchimon isn't someone to evade quick enough..." Takeru looked to Naruto.

"Well..." Takeru explained to Naruto as he showed the weird dolls that moved everyone from place to place to everyone.

"Right..." Naruto muttered with his arms crossed. "He probably won't be a very friendly character now... Even if he wasn't before, okay then!" Naruto punched his palm. "We need to be ready."

"By the way..." Taichi spoke up. "What happened back there? You didn't do anything." Naruto glanced over.

"Ah well... I... I'm just lacking energy is all..." Naruto responded. Takeru glanced about as he turned from Naruto to Yamato.

"Huh? Where's my onii-chan?" Jyou looked over and pointed to the side.

"I saw Yamato, go over there just..." The group looked at the empty space. "H-huh?"

"Looks like he walked off..." Naruto muttered with a sigh.

"Should I go find him?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"We may as well all go try find him..." Naruto stated as everyone nodded in agreement. "We can't have us going off alone. Any of the masters could take a chance." With that said, everyone walked off in search of Yamato.

"How do you know he walked off?" Taichi asked.

"I watched him do so... Jyou, you saw as well..." Jyou agreed with Naruto. "So we don't have to worry. Besides... Pinocchimon has bigger things to do. Like getting Takeru for what he's done... So right now we're in a better position because of this factor. We can be ready."

"I guess..." Taichi muttered as they walked.

"So where exactly did he disappear to then?" Agumon asked.

"Now that I think back..." Sora spoke up. "Didn't Yamato-kun seem to be acting a little strange to you?" There was a slight nod in the group having noticed this during the fight with Kiwimon.

"Gabumon didn't look like he was able to evolve that time." Piyomon spoke as the group continued to think as to why Yamato walked off like so. Hikari jumped and stopped before looking about. Tailmon noticed this.

"What's the matter, Hikari?" The group stopped as Hikari seemed to be spaced out for a moment.

"I heard a voice again." Naruto glanced about as the others looked about them, he didn't hear anything. Naruto glanced to Kyuubi. The fox shook its head.

"A voice?" Taichi asked. "Was it Yamato's?" There was a moment of quiet. "I don't hear anything. Maybe you were hearing things."

"He couldn't have gone that far." Koushiro spoke.

"Yeah." Taichi responded. "Let's go find him." Slowly the group moved, but Hikari remained there as Naruto walked up.

"Who was it Hikari?" Naruto asked as Hikari looked over. "Was it Yamato?" She shook her head.

"No... It wasn't Yamato-san's voice." Naruto nods.

"Something's going on... I'll stick by you for now to see if me and Kyuubi notice anything." Hikari nods.

"Okay..." With that the group moved to catch up with the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Geez..." Naruto muttered as he tapped his digivice. The compass was spinning like crazy. "I can't locate Yamato's digivice." Hikari, who was stood beside Naruto could only be amazed by the style Naruto's digivice acted compared to their own.

"It must be something in these woods." Koushiro spoke as he looked back to Naruto.

"I think we should take a break somewhere and wait for him." Tailmon spoke up. "Everyone wants to be alone once in a while."

"No." Taichi responded. "We have to find Yamato."

"But everyone is tired." Jyou spoke up. "Why don't we sit around here and rest our legs?"

"Just because all eight of us should be together and fight..." Mimi muttered. "Everyone else had to die..." Palmon glanced up as it over heard the comment.

"Mimi-chan..." Sora spoke as a yell of hello broke through the air.

"He's here..." Naruto muttered looking up to see Pinochimon sitting in a tree.

"Pinochimon!" Taichi spoke.

"Hey, Takeru!" The mega called out. "I'm glad to see you again!"

"Well, I'm not!" Takeru spoke. "I won't play with you anymore, so don't ever bother asking!"

"Don't be stupid!" The mega spoke. "Playtime is long over! Get them, Garbamon!" As the three digimon slid into action from out of the forest. Naruto didn't want to get drawn into a fight; he palmed his hands together as the Kyuubi noted this action and the blond palmed the ground.

"Doton!" Naruto yelled as the grounded exploded in dust as the Garbamon fired their poop bazooka. As the dust settled they found the group to be gone.

"Don't let them escape Garbamon!" The Garbamon nod and take off after the children. Naruto ran at the back of the group as he glanced back to see Garbamon in hot pursuit.

"Damn it..." Naruto palmed his hands together. "Kyuubi..." The fox nod as Naruto hopped and turned round and flipped backwards into a crouch. "Doton!" Naruto yelled only for nothing. "Damn it... Not again!"

"Poop bazooka!"

"Hell flame storm!" The attacks were countered as Naruto flipped seals for another go.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he fired through. The Garbamon evaded and found the area to be empty of the boy again.

"Don't think you can escape!" The Garbamon called.

"Kyuubi, go on ahead and prepare a counter." Naruto called as he palmed his hands together again, but Naruto seemed unaware of this action.

'He's doing that more often now... That's not normal ninjutsu...' "Okay!" Kyuubi spoke taking off. Naruto turned round and quickly thought of a quick diversion. He couldn't keep wasting chakra. "Come on... Work! Doton!" Naruto called as he palmed the ground. It sparked to life and Naruto pulled out a weapon made of stone. "Woah..." Naruto mussed, he didn't expect to do that. Naruto turned to the Garbamon and swung the bladed staff. 'I just need to give a minute's time.' "Come on!"

Kyuubi landed by the digidestined. "You ready?"

"Where's Naruto?" Hikari spoke up.

"He'll be fine. Now..." The group nod as their digivices glowed and the digimon followed suit.

"Agumon."

"Palmon."

"Gomamon."

"Tentomon."

"Piyomon."

"Shinka!"

Agumons small dino form was replaced by a large full grown one with blue strips on the body. A brown face guard formed with two horns on the head and a horn on the tip of the nose. "Greymon!"

"Togemon!"

"Ikkakumon!"

Tentomon was replaced by a large blue insect with no back shell but had a large black helmet with a large horn. "Kabuterimon!"

"Birdramon!"

The champions hid quietly as Naruto came sprinting out into the open area and turned as skidded backwards to face his chasers. He took several breaths as the staff crumpled. "Damn it..." Naruto spoke.

"We've got you now!" The attackers announced as they went at Naruto.

"Go!" Kyuubi called.

At that the champion digimon appeared and attacked. The Garbamon were surprised by the sneak attack.

"Meteor wing!" Birdramon called out as fire rained from the wing.

"Mega blaster!" Kabuterimon called as a large blue and white bolt flickered out of the large gathered sphere of energy.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Missiles rained down from horn capsules.

"Chiku-choku bang bang!" A flurry of needles rushed their way.

"Mega flame!" Greymon roared as he unleashed a fire ball.

As all attacks collided, they thought they got them. Pinochimon laughed from above the tree tops. The spot they struck at was devoid of any digimon. "Did you really think those puny attack could hurt them?" The mega called out. "Look behind you." Mimi and the others looked behind them as the Garbamon attacked.

"Got you now!" One yelled as Mimi yelled out at the thought of being hit by such an attack. The digivice and crest glowed on Mimi's person.

"Togemon, chou shinka. Lilimon!" The ultimate moved Mimi aside in time and then moved to attack the ultimate, but as Lilimon got close another Garbamon came from behind the other and both fired. Lilimon dodged both as a third appeared over head. But stepping on Garbamons face, and using it as a step ladder, Lilimon got in close and fired point blank. "Flower cannon!"

"All right!" Taichi called out. "Now!" With that his digivice and crest glowed.

"Greymon, chou shinka!" The dino's body grew larger and the left arm turned to steel as a chest plate appeared and the heard turned to metal and red hair came from the back. Purple wings sprouted from the back as the tail gained a bit of metal. "Metalgreymon!" The large digimon stood proud for battle and the chest opened. "Giga destroyer!" Two large missiles fired and the Garbamon countered.

Sadly, the poop shot bounced clean off and from there the ultimate saw a bright light before being wiped out. As the explosion echoed the area, Pinochimon held on tight to the tree. Sadly though, that same poop that bounced off the missile. Landed between the mega's eyes and the mega let go in surprise and flew off in the wind.

As the dirt settled Naruto released the earth wall he'd used to block the blast from the others. The final Garbamon jumped from its dustbin. "I give up!" Naruto shifted his stance as the Garbamon smirked. "Just kidding!" The Garbamon yelled holding up its bin. A power vacuuming force began to pull on everyone as they grabbed something to hold on. Naruto crouched as he stuck to the ground with chakra. "There's a black hole inside this thing! I'll suck all of you into it!"

"Damn it..." Naruto growled as he held on tight. "He still had this ready..."

"Onii-chan!" Naruto looked back as Hikari came flying his way. Naruto grabbed out and caught her and Tailmon grabbed Hikari.

"Hikari! Naruto!" Taichi called from where he held on.

"Damn..." Naruto growled as he felt his feet skid. 'I'm past my limit. I can't hold on. Damn it!'

"Cocytus breath!" The Garbamon turned white as it froze and the wind stopped pulling. Naruto fell backwards as he had tried to stay still. The remains of the ultimate crumpled under its deep freeze.

"Metalgarurumon." Naruto looked up at that to see the mega level form of Gabumon. Which resembled an armoured Garurumon to Naruto. Yamato walked out of the forest and while others were happy. The look on the males face was anything but happy.

"Yamato! Where were you this whole time?" Taichi called as Metalgreymon became Agumon again. But Yamato held his gaze as Naruto sat watching. He really didn't feel like getting up.

"Thank you!" Agumon called as it ran up. "That was a real close one!" Metalgarurumon's eyes glowed and a blue beam fired out and made Agumon jump as it hit the ground beside it. Everyone looked surprised by this and looked to Yamato to explain. "W-why?" Agumon asked Metalgarurumon.

"Agumon, fight me!" Naruto looked to Metalgarurumon surprised; this wasn't the time to be fighting. "Evolve to mega!"

"No thanks." Agumon retorted, not amused by this sudden event. "Why do I have to fight you?" The mega said nothing as it fired two missiles to either side of Agumon.

"D-damn it..." Naruto growled trying to stand. Only for his body to give out from exhaustion, he could fight, but his stamina was nothing now.

"Naruto, you okay?" Hikari asked as she was the only beside the young male. Naruto took a breath and looked his palm. His hand was shaking as he tried to draw on chakra, guess his body was really at its limit.

"Damn it..." Naruto muttered as the fox watched as he tried to figure out what was going on with the boy. Something was wrong; Naruto was past his limit from the way the boy was acting. But yet he still kept drawing on more power. Kyuubi pondered if Naruto was till drawing on the vast amount of chakra in his system, but his body was rapidly fatiguing from it. His body wasn't as good as it was when he was 12. So it must be a backlash from the chakra maybe?

"Yamato." Taichi spoke as he and Sora tried to stop this event. "Hurry up and stop him!"

"No." Yamato stated. "I won't." Taichi looked surprised by that comment.

"You... Won't?"

"I won't miss next time!" The mega called as the two digimon faced each other. "Now... Hurry up and evolve to Wargreymon!"

"You're... Being serious." Agumon growled as it eyed the mega. Every one watched on nervously while Naruto tried to stand. He had to do something; this wasn't what should be happening.

Up above the trees, Pinochimon sat watching as he arrived just in time for his show. "Now, this had better be entertaining."

"Onii-chan..." Takeru muttered as he looked on at his brother. Why was he acting like this? Jyou walked up worried as he tried to calm the tension of a possible battle.

"Q-quit kidding around, Yamato. We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"Friends?" Yamato asked as he looked to the older male.

"That's right, friends." Jyou responded in hopes to reason with the blond male. "We're all chosen children, so that makes us friends." Yamato scoffed at this comment.

"Then here is a question." Yamato asked Jyou. "Who chose us?"

"Well..." Jyou had no idea.

"If you don't even know that, what makes you think we're friends?" Yamato retorted.

"You have a point there..." Jyou muttered as he found no way round that.

"Jyou..." Taichi spoke. "There's no use arguing with him. Yamato is always like this."

"Always like this?" Yamato questioned as he looked to the brown haired male. "What the hell, do you know about me, anyway?"

"I know you. This is your way of throwing a tantrum, isn't it? Just because things aren't going the way you want them to." Taichi stated.

"Well, aren't you amazing?" Yamato retorted sarcastically to Taichi's surprising knowledge of the dirt blond. "I don't even have any idea what kind of person I am, but you do."

"Hey..." Sora spoke as she tried to settle this down. "Let's stop this, you two."

"You don't need to tell me that." Taichi responded glancing to Sora. "Yamato's the one picking a fight with me." Taichi said looking to his digimon. "I don't need to listen to this guy." Agumon glanced over to Taichi then to the mega and back before walking off.

"You've grown really mature, Taichi."

"That's not happening!" Metalgarurumon spoke as he moved round to stop the rookies retreat. Agumon looked on annoyed as Taichi glanced to Yamato.

"This is becoming a real pain, Yamato."

"Then fight me."

"I told you, no." Naruto sighed as he stood on uneasy feet. He wasn't going to be able to jump in if this fight got underway.

"Naruto..." Naruto glanced to Hikari. "I heard the voice..." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" Hikari glanced off while everyone remained focused on the two males.

"Over there somewhere... It's calling out... Come on." Naruto glanced from the forest back to Kyuubi who gave a short nod and Naruto followed Hikari as he tried to get his bearings. Kyuubi would keep an eye on the group.

"Man, you just don't get it, do you?" Taichi continued.

"You're the ones who don't understand!" Metalgarurumon retorted as it turned to Taichi.

"Are you serious?"

"Taichi!" Agumon called. "Get back." With that Taichi's crest and digivice glowed as the mega turned to Agumon. "Agumon, warp-shinka! Wargreymon!" With that both mega's took to the sky and the fox watched a mussed by the human's antics as both Taichi and Yamato beat each other up.

'Heh... Humans... Always making war with yourselves. No matter what world you're from, wars are an everyday thing.' The fox digimon looked to the megas and then to their partners. 'At this rate they'll get themselves hurt and Pinochimon will make a meal of us...' The fox sighed as he followed the other rookie digimon who followed the mega's fight. 'As long as I get stronger, I don't care.'

"You sure you can trust this voice?" Naruto asked as he walked along side Hikari. He was recovering, if only slowly. But he really didn't like the fact he was so close to losing his grip. Had he really, gotten so weak?

"I... I don't know, it just calls out..." Naruto sighed as he looked up.

"I hope you're right..." Hikari nods.

"But you'll protect me right?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"I think I could only get a good 100 yard dash at my current state." Both came to a stop. "I've been running on will alone pretty much. I used most of my chakra fighting Metalseadramon. I'm still learning jutsu and one I keep using is really taxing and only lasts moments. Plus I'm only eight. My stamina can't match the chakra in my system. So I'm just willing to keep going..." Naruto muttered glancing down.

"Oh..." Hikari muttered. "What was it like back in you world?" Naruto sighed as they started walking.

"It's not something I like to talk about. As I said, I had the nine tailed demon sealed in me. Every day was hell from as far back as I can remember... People saw me as a thing to fear and... And I hated them for that reason. I gave back the glares and hateful looks. But there were some who treated me like a human being."

"But you don't seem like a bad person." Naruto smiled with a chuckle.

"It was a front to be honest, when no one saw me. I would be crying in my apartment alone with no one there to see me, to comfort me... It was during one night that I looked in the mirror and decided I wouldn't be a cry baby anymore. I wanted to be respected. To be treated like a person..." Naruto sighed. "But it wasn't going to happen..." Naruto gave a hollow chuckle. "I'm nothing."

"But you're not, nothing." Naruto glanced over to Hikari. "If you were nothing, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be with us." Naruto looked to the sky.

"There are different kinds of nothing. I'm not from here, so what exactly can I do? I have no identity, no home or family..." Naruto muttered as he looked down.

"But you have friends... If you have friends, you're somebody to them." Naruto glanced over. "If you mean something to somebody, or someone, then you're not, nothing, Naruto. We'll find away to help." Naruto smiled. "So please, don't be so upset. We may not know what you're going through... But..." Naruto grinned.

"That's okay... Thanks..." Hikari smiled and glanced to where the voice was and followed to the source. Naruto looked up at the still fighting mega. "It's like me with Sasuke... Always arguing and competing till..." He stopped behind Hikari who was blankly staring at the air. "Hikari?" Hikari glanced back to Naruto then forward. "I see..." Naruto muttered.

"Are you people, our friends?" Naruto glanced about as Hikari spoke before he tried to gather anything left he could still tap into, "Or, our enemies?" Naruto saw Tailmon and Koushiro walking their way.

"Who is Hikari-san talking to?" Koushiro asked Naruto.

"I don't know."

Hikari nods. "Okay. So you're not bad guys..." Naruto saw a glow flicker past his vision as he was looking at Tailmon and Koushiro and turned to Hikari who seemed to be glowing.

"Hikari!" Tailmon called as Hikari pulled out her crest and held it up. It glowed and Naruto, Hikari, Koushiro and Tailmon followed by everyone included the now intraining megas were dragged into the bright light. When the light faded they found themselves in endless white.

"Where are we?" Taichi asked.

"What's going on?" Yamato questioned as Naruto shivered. After being in a room like this once before. He really didn't want to be faced with the same task as before.

"Wherever there is light." Naruto turned to Hikari with a raised eyebrow. "Naturally there will also be darkness. Darkness and light are like two sides of the same coin. But if the power of darkness grows larger..." With that their shadows expanded and the world of light went black.

"It's turned into night." Mimi spoke up first.

"Where is this place?" Jyou asked. "Did we get sucked into another dimension." Naruto really hoped not. Sora glanced to her left as she noticed something.

"Hey guys... What's that over there?" Everyone looked as a city appeared.

"That's... Hikarigoaka!" Taichi spoke as Naruto looked on amazed at what he was seeing. Everyone noticed the two digimon in the sky.

"That bird is the one we saw four years ago!" Koushiro spoke as he looked at his laptop on Parrotmon. Naruto on the other hand was looking everywhere round him at the world these digidestined had come from. "He's ultimate level." Koushiro muttered as Hikari walked up.

"Four years ago in your world, a digiegg passed through a tear in the dimension by mistake." All but Naruto looked at Hikari curiously.

"What are you talking about, Hikari?" Taichi asked.

"It's not Hikari who's talking." Tailmon answered as it and Koushiro turned to the group.

"Someone is using Hikari-san's body to speak to us."

"I am a being who wishes for balance in the digimon world." Hikari spoke as she turned to them.

"Could you be the god of the digimon world?" Sora asked as she stepped forward.

"No, I am not." The being in Hikari replied. "I am identical to the digimon in that I am made up of internet data. But unlike the digimon, we are unable to take form. In other words, we don't have a physical body. That is why I am borrowing this person's body, to speak to you."

"Why Hikari?" Taichi asked.

"She was the only one who could hear me." The being replied. "The truth is I had wanted to talk to you ever since you first arrived on File Island." The group yelled as they were suddenly picked up and all flown across the city. Naruto didn't pay attention as he just looked on around him. Lights dropped from the sky and focused on small spots about the area. Taichi was to notice where one of the beams of light landed.

"That's, Hikari and me from four years ago!" Taichi spoke stunned as he looked at his younger self. Each one of the group spotted their younger selves watching from different spots about the place.

"What's with the lights?" Naruto asked finally taking a small note.

"They are scanning everyone's data." Hikari answered.

"But what for?" Yamato asked as they began to fly into the main light with Greymon and Parrotmon.

"Allow me to explain everything from the very beginning." With they entered the light.

Naruto stood at the back as he followed the group through a moment in the past. Seeing where the digivice, crest and digieggs of the digimon the group of kids had now, came from. Naruto had no idea of who Vamdemon was, but he was just there to listen. He had no connection to this so learning about the past was all he was really interested in right now.

Learning how they were chosen, like how it was the connection to the digimon, that Taichi and Hikari met, that the made it evolve to Greymon. How it is the group, that allows the digimon to evolve as they do, and not through the digivice and crests. How each crest represented their strongest quality those four years ago. And how each member of the group, beside Naruto, had a similar thing to Taichi and Hikari back then. But even they didn't know why.

They watched as Piemon attacked and went to steal the crest. But when Gennai appeared, Naruto could have sworn, the voice sounded different during his unconscious state back then. The group followed as Gennai took off with the eggs and digivices. And watched on, to how it showed the reason that Tailmon's digivice and egg were never with the group that day. And how after many years, the digimon waited on their partners till that day they came.

Naruto could only wonder if there was a reason for him to be there. He had hoped, only slightly, if he was somehow connected. But it was never mentioned. And he never voiced it. When all was said and done the being left Hikari. Though once she awoke, she didn't remember what happened.

Naruto watched as Yamato left to find his own path. And Mimi dropped from the group as she couldn't take the deaths of others anymore, and Jyou stayed behind to try convince Mimi, to keep going and keep her safe. Naruto wanted to say something, but he found that even if he tried, it wouldn't do a thing. So with Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Koushiro and Sora. The group parted from them. With hope that when it comes to the final battle. Everyone will be together again.

"Trouble is... We've lost the aid of one mega and two ultimate level digimon... Taichi-san..." Taichi glanced to the x-ninja who looked at his palm and clenched it into a fist. "Do you think we're strong enough?" Taichi looked bewildered by possibly the strongest kid he's ever met to even take on a mega digimon like the Metalseadramon. "Even I... am no match for the dark masters. Maybe if I'd still been 12... I'd have a better chance."

"Hey don't worry Naruto." Taichi spoke. "We'll be enough. Now we just need to take out Pinochimon."

"That's simple." Kyuubi spoke. "Takeru..." The young boy looked to the fox digimon. "You know his mansion in and out right..." Takeru nods. "Then..." The ground shook at that moment and the group held onto something to keep balance.

"Something exploded!" Sora yelled when the noise reached them. Slowly the quaking calmed and the group semi relaxed.

"What happened?" Taichi spoke nervously as they held the trees. Tentomon returned from the tree tops to report.

"It was a meteor! And a huge meteor at that. It came crashing down here."

"A meteor?" Koushiro asked interested.

"Enough with the meteor." Sora spoke out before they lose track of their conversation. "Let's go back to what we were talking-about."

"Agreed." Kyuubi spoke. "Takeru, once we get there. We take advantage if he's gone and set a trap. If not we take him on before he's got a plan."

"Kyuubi." Naruto spoke. "What makes you think we'll have a chance?"

"Kyuubi has a point." Koushiro spoke. "Instead of waiting, we should make the first move and challenge him to a battle."

"I agree." Naruto looked to Tailmon. "Besides, we don't have time to waste in the first place. If we don't hurry, it'll end up being too late for both our world and yours."

"But..." Naruto muttered before he sighed as he looked down.

"Onii-chan." Hikari spoke. "Let's go." Naruto clenched his fist. Why did he feel so against this?

"Wait a minute, guys," Sora spoke. "Pinochimon is a mega level, remember?"

"But we have to fight him one day, don't we?" Takeru argued.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Koushiro asked having seen the split decisions. "All who think we should go to Pinochimon's mansion." Three agreed while Sora was against it. Naruto was questioning his thoughts. Taichi remained arms crossed and eyes closed as he questioned his decision.

'What would Yamato do at a time like this? What would he say?' Taichi looked to Naruto. 'I have no idea what he's feeling. But from what I can tell he feels like he needs to take much of the burden...' He then looked to Takeru. 'If something were to happen to Takeru, how would I be able to face Yamato?'

"Onii-chan?" Taichi looked to his sister.

"Are we going?" Tentomon asked. "Or are we not?"

'You won't go, right, Taichi?' Sora hoped but did not voice.

"All right, I got it." Taichi asked. "Why don't we take a look at the place first before we figure things out?" Everyone but Sora and Naruto nods before Taichi grinned and put a hand on Naruto's head. He may seem mature, but he seemed more like a little kid. "Don't put everything on your shoulders." Naruto glanced up before following Hikari and Takeru as Taichi walked behind and stopped and glanced back when he noticed Sora not coming. "Sora?"

"I guess there's no other choice, if that's what you've decided."

"That's not what I meant. If we find any danger there, Koromon and I will stop the enemy's attacks. I'm sure Naruto will, but he seems to be tired from what I've seen. I want you to lead the others to safety while we distract them."

"Taichi." Sora spoke surprised by this.

"I'm counting on you." Taichi asked.

"Okay."

The group walked quietly as Naruto walked at the back. 'After all my efforts to keep everyone safe, I'm the one who needs protecting...' Naruto frowned as he looked at his palm and clenched it before looking at the digivice. 'I can't even get Kyuubi to ultimate...' Naruto put his hand to his head. 'If only I knew how he digivolved to begin with...' Naruto sighed as he let his hand lower and he put his hand to his cheek. 'Everything that day is still a blur...'

"Naruto seems really down..." Koushiro muttered as he glanced back. "What do you think is wrong?" Taichi glanced to Koushiro.

"I think it's the fact that after so long..." Kyuubi muttered. "That he knows what he's now limited to and that he really can't do everything." Kyuubi sighed; he could tell the blond was too lost in his own thoughts to listen to anything. He'd had seen that look before when he was moving about with the kid. "Naruto's always put people before him. He knew he could go on for ages and keep fighting. But he's not had to fight for a long time till now. Normally we could escape and not come across a dark master for days. Then encounter one and escape when we had no choice... He's strong... But he's not ready... It's just eating him up that he's the one who needs to be protected again."

"I see... He feels he needs to be the one to put his life on the line." Taichi muttered and Kyuubi nods.

"That's how he's been when he was a ninja. He put his life on the line to protect his village. His friends and even to bring back the Uchiha..." Kyuubi muttered. "It's hard stepping back and admitting you can't do everything... He's still eaten up about that day, and I know that's the reason he strives to protect everyone to his limit. Now that he's hit it. He knows that he can't be the hero..." Kyuubi glanced back. 'Yet...' Kyuubi looked forward as Takeru walked at the front with everyone else.

'What can anyone really say to him?' Sora asked herself as she listened to the group at the front. 'Since we have no idea what his life was truly like, how can we help him...'

Hikari glanced back as she heard what was said. Everyone, even Kyuubi didn't seem to know what to say. But if they at least spoke to Naruto... Maybe they can get him back on track. He seemed friendly, but he kept some sort of wall to everyone. She at least asked him more about himself. So maybe, while he may say he had called them friends. Maybe he was just trying to make himself believe that so he could at least have a reason to fight? Friends try to help others and her brother had tried also to raise Naruto's spirit. So she should try again right? Maybe talking about it once more, will hopefully hit home how much of a meaning Naruto has to everyone.

Naruto didn't notice Hikari's pace come to match his own as she dropped back beside him. "What's wrong?" Naruto blinked and glanced over to his right.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he seemed surprised by the sudden appearance of her.

"Just that you're not talking much... And seem so distant." Hikari muttered to Naruto as she looked down. "I was just wondering, why you're so different to before." Naruto glanced down.

"Just facing some demons about myself..." Naruto grumbled as he glanced aside.

"Just because you're not as strong as you used to be, doesn't mean you can't protect your friends..." Naruto sighed. "You're a nice person Naruto. Though..." Hikari glanced aside. "Maybe, a little thoughtless in your actions…"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced over confused.

"Well... You keep putting yourself in a place where you could be killed. Don't you care about our feelings?" Naruto blinked at the question.

"Um... Well..." Naruto really didn't know what to say there. "It's just... How I've lived. Death is what I've been around a lot of my life." Naruto looked down as he finished.

"But it's not the same here... What do you think would happen if you get killed?" Naruto glanced up. "I know you say you won't. But you've come to the term yourself. You're not who you used to be. But if you get killed, it will affect everyone. I told you, you're someone to us. You're not a nobody, your somebody. You're Naruto Uzumaki, our friend and companion." Naruto scratched his head amazed he was being talk to like this. "Everyone has a limit, everyone has a time when they cannot fight a fight where others can. And there will be times when someone else will be the one to take your place to fight a battle and not you. But you can get stronger from this. Just... Stop feeling so down because you can't fight, we're all trying our best. You've done so much. Don't feel bad because of unforeseen events."

"Hikari..." Naruto muttered as he glanced aside once more. "Why, why do you care? Why would you go..."

"Everyone needs someone to lean on. That's what friends are there for... Right Onii-chan?" Taichi nods. Naruto blinked as he found himself walking amidst the group. He had been so focused on Hikari talking to him to notice.

"She's right Naruto." Taichi replied. "True you haven't been with us long. But you are as much a friend and teammate as everyone is."

"You've lived a harder life." Naruto looked to Sora. "Even though you're older than your age now and know more..." Sora said as she looked forward. "You shouldn't feel you need to be the one to take it all on. Friends are there for a reason."

"..." Naruto remained quiet as he looked down.

"Knowing when to fight, and for what reasons do begin to cloud a person's motives..." Koushiro spoke up. "You are strong Naruto. But if you don't have a proper reason to fight, you can't progress. All you've done is hide and survive from one day to the next. You've seen more than we have. But just because you've suffered, doesn't mean you should keep us at arm's length."

"You've got to accept it Naruto." Kyuubi spoke up from behind the blond. "You have to push the past from you now. You are given a chance to make amends. You've gained friends and they've accepted you're different. And they're willing to form a bond. So drop your shield and embrace them. I won't be there forever kid. And we are even barely close as it is." Naruto closed his eyes as he clenched his fist.

"..." Naruto took a breath. He didn't know what to say. Even the demon of the seal was trying to help him. Yet...

"Come on Naruto!" Takeru spoke. "If someone feels down, those round them feel the same."

"Cheer up Naruto. If you keep sitting in the darkness of your past, you'll never fully push forward." Tailmon stated. "You're standing alone. But you've got friends willing to stand beside you. Look forward to a better future now. True, don't fully forget the past. But don't live in the past..."

"But... What can I do?" Naruto asked. "As I've said... And you all know. I don't exist, I'm not meant to exist. What will I do when I go to your world?"

"We'll figure out something. That's what friends are for." Taichi answered. "Now cheer up Naruto. You want to help? Then stand by us now and keep getting stronger. Help us defeat the dark masters. You've beaten one. We've got three left."

Naruto took a breath. As he opened his eyes there was a soft glow at the base of his iris, like a moon reflecting off the water. He smiled. "Arigatou..." Naruto took a deep breath. "I'll do my best!" Naruto roared.

"That's it! That's the attitude we need. Now let's get back up to speed!" The group nod as they're pace returned to normal from their slow walk.

'I'm twelve... Yet I'm treated like a little kid... Guess I shouldn't hope to be treated seriously if I don't prove I'm capable of moving on from those ties that hold me back.' Naruto smiled as he felt a bit better.

Hikari could only be amazed by the glow she could see from the blond's eyes. She smiled, she had done everything and with the help of her brother, friends and even the Kyuubi. They'd got Naruto back on track.

"Yosh... Let's take Pinochimon down!" Naruto called out. Kyuubi grinned.

"Now that reminds me, of the old hyper active ninja, from Konoha." Kyuubi stated as Naruto smirked.

"Least it's not knuckle head..."

"We'll see..." Kyuubi commented as the group walked on. Their next fight was only round the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two digimon we're what awaited the team, as Taichi studied the area front of Pinochimons mansion with his telescope. Having seen them, Taichi handed his digivice to Koushiro who plugged it to his laptop.

Floramon, a rookie digimon, and Deramon, an ultimate digimon.

"He's an ultimate?" Taichi asked as Koushiro handed back the digivice. Koushiro nods as he looked back to his screen.

"But I doubt we'll have a problem beating these two." Tentomon said as he looked to Taichi. "Let's go on ahead, everyone." Taichi followed Tentomon as it returned to the group behind him, but Taichi wasn't about to put everyone at risk.

"Wait. There could be more of them inside." Taichi states as he didn't want others getting hurt should something happen. "I'll take a look around first, so I want the rest of you to wait here." But he wasn't going to have much agreement.

"Then I'll come with you." Takeru spoke as Taichi looked to the young blond. "Patamon and I are the only ones who know how things look inside." Patamon agreed also.

"I see your point, but..." Taichi muttered trying to find away to convince Takeru.

"Are you still going to treat me like a little kid?" Takeru asked.

"No..." Taichi answered crossing his arms.

"Let's all go together, onii-chan." Hikari spoke up as Naruto stepped up.

"Looks like the majority win Taichi-san. And don't worry as Kyuubi and I will stick by them." Naruto said as he stood beside Hikari as Kyuubi nods. Taichi could only sigh as everyone stuck together and out voted him on this.

"What do you say Taichi?" Koromon asked.

"Okay... Let's all go, guys!" Taichi spoke as his digivice glowed.

"Koromon, shinka! Agumon!" The rookies burst into action attacking the two on guard by surprise.

"Petit thunder!" Tentomon called out as it attacked Floramon.

"Baby flame!" Agumon yelled as he blasted Deramon. Though the ultimate, was less than impressed, to be blackened up by the attack from Agumon.

"What do you guys think you're doing –de aru?" The digimon yelled as the flames died.

"I think that's obvious!" Agumon answered. "You're Pinochimon's minions, aren't you?"

"Absolutely not –de aru!" Deramon answered.

"We don't work for him at all." Floramon spoke up.

"Then what are you?" Takeru asked running up.

"I don't know..." Deramon answered. "He thinks of us as his playmates –de aru, but we don't share the same feelings –de aru!" The digimon answered as it dropped its voice. "Don't tell him I said this –de aru. But the truth is we really hate Pinochimon –de aru."

"Oh yeah, I remember now –de aru." Takeru asked as he was pulled into talking the same as the digimon. "Pinochimon doesn't have any friends –de aru." Patamon nods in agreement.

"Really?" Hikari asked. "That makes Pinochimon a really sad guy –de aru then." Naruto stared blankly as Hikari was pulled in next with Deramon's strange speech problem.

"You don't have to copy him." Tailmon spoke as she voiced Naruto's thoughts.

"Well?" Taichi started up again. "Is Pinochimon inside?"

"No –de aru." Deramon answered. "He's out –de aru."

"What should we do, Taichi?" Agumon asked as Taichi looked to his digital friend.

"I say we sneak inside Pinochimon's mansion."

"Deramon, could you take us there –de aru?" Takeru asked the ultimate.

Deramon nods. "Very well –de aru. Follow me –de aru." As the two digimon started walking before stopping and turning back. "Let me ask you one favour first –de aru. Please keep this a secret from Pinochimon –de aru." The group nod to this.

"We got it –de aru." Naruto mentally sighed as they were all caught in, even kyuubi. They started the slow trek and Naruto wondered what would be behind the first door. The door opened and showed a blue wrapped present sitting on the steps. They only got through the door before the present went jack in the box and started to fire a gun.

Naruto had yet to know what it was, as Kyuubi moved right with Takeru and Koushiro. And Naruto went left with Taichi, Sora and Hikari.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as the group stopped in the hall.

"I think it was a jack-in-the-box –de aru!" Deramon spoke as it stopped.

"You're not trying to lead us into a trap, are you?" Taichi growled at the digimon who stood nervously.

"N-not at all –de aru!" Naruto chuckled darkly as the digimon jumped at the black shadow and two gleaming eyes. If they were on the mega's side, this scare tactic might work.

"You better... Or you'll find yourself over a hot fire..." The digimon started jumping as it tried to save itself.

"We're too transparent to be as mean and underhanded as Pinochimon –de aru!" The digimon sighed. "Please believe me –de aru..."

"That was a little dark Naruto." Sora spoke. "Lighten up." Naruto grinned.

"Intimidation helps you know. Show's were not someone to mess with." Naruto answered as he looked back at the ultimate.

"I don't think he's trying to hurt us Naruto..." Hikari spoke to the blond.

Naruto nods. "Gomen, I'll trust him..." 'For now...' Naruto mused, till Pinochimon was gone, he wasn't about to trust any lackey of his.

"Onii-chan?" Hikari asked looking to Taichi.

"Fine... We'll give him the benefit of the doubt..." Taichi sighed. The group followed till they got to the top room. At the front building, was a cannon, and Naruto grinned as he walked over.

"This... I'm going to use like hell..." Naruto grinned. "Wait till that mega comes back." The group chuckled nervously.

"Think it will fire?" Sora asked as Taichi and Koushiro looked it over. The other group turned up not long after as Taichi looked on to see if Pinochimon was coming.

"Here he comes." Taichi spoke. "Let take a shot at him." Koushiro looked to Taichi.

"But we don't even know how to fire this thing." Naruto smirked as he palmed his hands together.

"Step aside!" The pair did as Naruto's hands glowed with red sparks. "Take this!" Naruto roared. The cannon glowed and it was blown back from the force. As the smoke cleared the group blinked as they saw the soot covered Naruto, cough a black cloud out.

Pinochimon heard a whistling and looked up to see the bright light. A large explosion echoed from the spot. Pinochimon flipped back and landed behind cover having evaded at the last moment. "Who's firing my cannon?" Pinochimon growled as Naruto smirked as he moved the cannon forward. Koushiro was rubbing his chin.

"Naruto's actions are slowly changing. If I remember correctly..." Koushiro mussed as he remembered the fight against Metalseadramon. "Naruto was forming hand seals." Kyuubi nods.

"I believe it must have been something from when he came here. He does not need hand seals and is forming all kinds of jutsu from the palming of his hands... I am still trying to figure this out myself. It's only started to come forward since you all turned up." Naruto chuckled before flinching and putting his hand to his head.

'Woah... Headache...' Naruto palmed his hands together and pushed them to the cannon. The ground round it glowed and the group stared nervously at the now bigger cannon. "Fire!" The group were blown off their feet.

Pinochimon blinked as multiple explosions went off. He didn't have cannons like that at his place. But with the explosions, how was he going to be able to get close. As the firing died he waited to see if it was a trick to lure him out.

"Well?" Naruto asked as Taichi quickly hurried over and looked.

"He's waiting... He must be checking to see if we can lure him out." Naruto nods.

"Take over; I'm going to give him a nasty surprise." Naruto spoke as he ran off.

"Matte Naruto!" Taichi called.

"I'll go keep an eye on him." Kyuubi spoke following the young ninja.

"Wait up!" Hikari called as Tailmon followed with her. Taichi sighed and looked to the two digimon of Pinochimon's.

"Come on, before he comes. You two can fire this right?" Both digimon scurry forward.

"Don't know now, it's not the same. But we can try." They spoke before firing away. Meanwhile Kyuubi stood at the top of the staircase as Naruto stood on the bottom as he looked left and right. Hikari and Tailmon stopped.

"What you doing Naruto?" Hikari asked as Naruto palmed his hands together. He said nothing as he palmed the floor and black lightning etched out and along the floor and walls. "What's?" Kyuubi looked at the seal design.

"Explosive..." The fox muttered. "You plan to blow the place up?" Naruto smirked as he stood. The Kyuubi looked at the blond as he marvelled his work. Is the boy even aware of the change? Maybe he thought he could do this from day one... He didn't seem surprised by his powers at all.

"Of course! The second we can't hold him back, we'll leave." Naruto answered as he walked the steps. "And when he enters... Boom! The guy probably won't be killed by this. But he'll be sure as hell is going to be pissed off."

"Watch you're language Naruto..." Hikari berated. Naruto apologies as the seals vanish into the walls. Just then the firing stopped and the door bulged.

"Pinochimon's here. Let's finish this!" Taichi called. Naruto held his hand up.

"No way!" Naruto called. The group looked at Naruto blankly. "Let's get some distance. Trust me; you'll need a front view seat to this..." Naruto said with a smirk.

The door bulged and Pinochimon stormed in. He glared at Naruto who sat on the step. "Yo... Pinochimon..." The mega smirked.

"Heh. Looks like play times over, Naruto." Naruto sniggered. "What's so funny?" Naruto sighed.

"You're not scary anymore Pinochimon. I was scared at first, being in my position. But I'm not now. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"I have something you don't... And you're about to gain something we don't have." Naruto said as his form flickered.

The group of Naruto clones stopped some distance away as Naruto watched with Taichi's telescope as they all were held into the trees. "Any second now..."

"And what will that be?" Pinochimon asked before Naruto grinned. The wall's glowed around them.

"No..." The words were cut as the clone was absorbed in the light. And the following blast echoed through the forest.

"Haha! Take that!" Naruto chortled as the wind blew by them. As Naruto marvelled at the mushroom cloud Naruto grinned at a job well done. "I guess I put too much in that seal..." Naruto said as he dropped down. The clones brought the group down to ground level. "Deramon, Floramon... Go and hide. He'll come... And he won't be happy." The two digimon didn't answer as they took off. "We ready?" Naruto asked, but didn't look to them. Taichi and the rest nod one by one. "Let's put an end to this puppet show..." The tree's fell quickly and Naruto snapped his hands together and sent a thrust of wind forward stopping the spinning weapon as it flew at them and sent it back. Pinochimon caught it as he landed on the ground before them. He wasn't smiling as his charred form looked at Naruto.

"You... I'm going to kill you for this Naruto..." The mega growled, there was no kid like action to him. He was deathly serious. "Get them Redvegiemon!" The ground burst to life as a good 2 dozen champions appeared. The group glanced about as the mega chuckled.

"That all?" The mega blinked as all but Hikari's and Taichi's digivice glowed.

"Shinka!"

"Piyomon, Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, Kabuterimon!"

"Renamon, Youkomon!"

"Patamon! Angemon!" The replacement of the small wing pig was a warrior angle with a metal half face plate.

Naruto put his hand to the ground and summoned a stone staff. "Let's rock this salad dish!" Naruto called as he lashed out. Each one of the champions took place and laid waste to the Redvegiemon force.

"What are you all doing? You're all useless!" Pinochimon yelled as Taichi ran round to face the charred mega.

"It ends here Pinochimon!" Taichi called as he held up his digivice.

"Agumon, warp-shinka! Wargreymon!" The mega took to the sky and spread its arms out. "Dramon killer!" Pinochimon tensed it arm and swung.

"Bullet hammer!" The explosion knocked both back and Pinochimon attacked by sticking string to the mega. "Ha! Got you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto called as he sliced clean through the wire and took a dash at the mega. "Hargh!" Naruto roared as he swung. The mega dodged the swing and back stepped as Naruto vanished in smoke as clones rushed through the cloud. "U!" The first clone struck with a kick to the chest. "Zu!" Pinochimon couldn't react as a clone kicked from behind and knocking him into the air. "Ma-ki!" Two clones roared out as they kicked the mega about. A Naruto bounced off the clones and flipped over the mega as Wargreymon held his arms out in the air. A large ball of fire formed above the digimon.

"Gaia force!" The large fire ball struck home as it was thrown down and exploded on Pinochimon, but the mega was thrown back by the blast. A small shadow formed above the mega as it glanced up.

"Katon!" The Naruto in the air yelled as he took a breath. "Karyuu endan!" Naruto let loose a powerful fire ball and it hit the mega on the ground. The mega yelled as fire licked its body but Naruto wasn't about finish yet as he dived.

"Argh! Hot!" The mega turned as a cool breeze appeared. Naruto was there, his gaze held a look like no other could describe as he held his right hand back.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he stuck the mega in the face. The fire swirled round the ball and formed a huge fireball, it forced the mega off the floor and dragged Pinochimon along the ground.

'Jyureimon... What was it that I was missing...?' The mega asked as he faded into the fire. The attack hit a tree and an inferno of rotating fire appeared. As Naruto came to a skidding stop, he took a breath as he stood and looked up. His right hand was smoking from the flames that swirled into his attack.

"Rest in peace... You hunk of wood..." Naruto muttered as the fire vanished. Taichi smirked as he walked up beside the young male.

"That's two..." At that comment, the ground shook. "Woah..."

"Now that Pinochimon is destroyed, the forest is disappearing." Koushiro spoke up and Taichi looked to the group.

"Let's go then! Let's get out of this forest!" The group didn't waste a second as they made a break for it. As the group made it off the forest land, they entered the hot lands of the next dark master. "Man... Talk about a change of weather..." The group nod.

"It would be too risky running; this heat won't help with the extra effort." Koushiro commented.

"Guess we're walking. Got any ideas where to go?" Naruto asked as he looked around the vast desert.

"If I remember correctly, there was a factory..." Sora mused as she tried to remember. Naruto nods. "But..." She looked about. "Which way?" Naruto sighed.

"Kyuubi?" The fox appeared. "You got an idea."

"Follow the route... That's all I can really say." Naruto sighed.

"Great..." Naruto muttered as he looked to the sky. "Geez... Coming from a country called the land of fire... You would expect to handle heat..." Naruto muttered as they walked.

"But it was the land of wind that had the desert; fire had tropical rain with the forests." Naruto nods.

"True..." Naruto muttered. The walk was quiet and he cursed the fact of no water. He glanced over to Hikari. She seemed a little red. "You okay Hikari?" Naruto asked and Hikari glanced to the blond.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." Naruto didn't buy it one hundred percent. But he didn't say anything as they continued their pace in the heat.

But as they did, Naruto grew more worried. Since they were at the back, the rest couldn't see. But as the sun lingered on them, Hikari's form worsened until. "Hikari!" Naruto called as he caught her collapsing form. The group looked back. "Hikari..." Naruto spoke as Taichi ran over with Tailmon. Naruto stood up and looked left and right, they needed to rest somewhere... He blinked as he saw something shimmering in the light. "Please don't let it be an illusion." Taichi looked to Naruto. "Kyuubi." The fox nods.

"Youkomon!" The large fox roared. Naruto crouched down. "Hurry up gaki." Naruto nods.

"I'll take Hikari on a head Taichi. I'm sure I saw a rest point." Taichi looked to Hikari worried as Tailmon helped Hikari on to Naruto's back and he jumped on the champion with Tailmon with him, they said nothing as the fox took off.

"Hikari..." Taichi muttered before heading on. The group looked to each other worried as they headed in the direction of the champion. When they reached the checkpoint, Naruto was sat looking worried at Hikari as she lay in the shade. The group rushed over to check as Naruto sat watching Hikari. "Naruto!" Naruto looked over. "How is she?"

"Resting." Tailmon spoke.

"She must have a summer cold..." Kyuubi spoke as he leaned by the post.

"They say it's hard to get rid of..." Sora muttered. 'And only after getting through the first cold...'

"Hikari... Are you okay?" Taichi asked as he knelt close to his sister. Hikari gave a weak nod. "Why didn't you say something before? I bet you haven't been feeling that great for a while now." Naruto looked down. He should have said something.

"Because..." Hikari started. "If we don't hurry, our world will-." At that Hikari burst into a fit of coughs.

"Hikari..." Naruto spoke as he looked on worried. He looked to Taichi too see his gaze glass over as if he was remembering something. "Tentomon." Naruto spoke to the insect. "You've got to find somewhere better for Hikari to rest." The insect digimon nods in agreement.

"I'll get to it." With that it took off. Taichi walked off from the small shaded spot and Koushiro and Naruto followed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought Hikari with us after all." Taichi muttered.

"What?" Koushiro spoke puzzled. "We can't save either the digimon world or earth without Hikari-san's help. She's a chosen child just like us."

"But she's still in second grade..." Taichi answered back worried. "And she just got over her first cold."

"First?" Naruto asked, having not heard Sora the first time. Taichi nods.

"Hai, it was the reason she wasn't with us the first time we came because she was home with the flu. When we returned home, time hadn't gone by more than a few minutes or so... And it was a short time before we came back. During sometime you were here." Naruto nods.

"I see..." Naruto muttered. "I should have said something... But... But she said she was fine. I knew she wasn't but..." Taichi gave a weak smile.

"Relax... She tends to keep quiet and endure things when she doesn't have to, you should know what that's like." Naruto nods slowly.

"Taichi-san..." Koushiro muttered as Tentomon yelled out. The three looked to the rookie.

"I've found something!" With that Naruto and Taichi got Hikari onto Karbuterimon and were off on the champions back to a large city. The group gasped while Naruto and Kyuubi remained unfazed accept for the immense size.

"It's America!" Takeru called as Naruto guessed with was something from their world. Sora blinked as Koushiro looked about at a building.

"This area is Italy." Naruto looked down at the spot. "Now it's the ace de triomphe." Naruto looked over.

"While it's good to be site seeing, we need to find safety. This screams that mechanical mega." Kyuubi nods to Naruto's comment.

"Naruto's right. We need to find a place for Hikari to rest." Taichi repeated. Hikari faltered and both Naruto and Taichi noticed.

"Hurry!" Both spoke, though Taichi was slightly surprised by the blonds worry. As they landed by a house, Naruto knocked the door down, literally. Hikari was taken upstairs with Sora and Naruto as Taichi, Koushiro and Takeru with their digimon searched the rooms for medicine. When Taichi came to the room Hikari was in. He shook his head sadly.

"There must be something?" Naruto asked worried.

"We're heading out to look for some." Naruto nods as he walked up.

"I'm coming. Kyuubi, stay with Hikari." Kyuubi nods.

"Don't be reckless..." Naruto nods to Kyuubi's comment. As Taichi turned to the doorway, Takeru stood there.

"I'll come help too." Taichi shook his head.

"No, I want you to stay with them, Takeru. We don't know when the dark masters will attack us next." Kyuubi steps up at this comment.

"He has a point. We could do with extra help here Takeru." Takeru glanced to the fox and gave a short nod and Taichi glanced back to Hikari.

"We'll be back. Rest up Hikari." Taichi muttered as he walked out the door and Koushiro followed behind. Naruto followed down the steps as they ran out the door. "How was she Naruto?" Taichi asked.

"She fell to sleep not long after we got in. Sora said, that the sweating will lower her fever." Taichi nods slowly.

"Let's hurry then!" The group took into the streets and glanced about for a pharmacist. Koushiro stopped and glanced about. "What you looking for Koushiro?" Taichi called as Koushiro pointed to a telephone box and ran over.

"There it is." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Koushiro plugged his laptop in. "We'll only be wasting time if we searched without any leads." After a few minutes typing he found a map. "All right, I've got a map of the city." Naruto and Taichi looked round to see.

"So where do we find cold medicine?" Taichi asked with relief.

"The closest hospitals and drug stores around here are..." With that, several blinked up. "There they are."

"Right... Let's get going." Naruto nods and took off with Taichi as Koushiro hurried behind. None of the group was aware they'd given their location to Mugendramon. They reached the hospital quickly and Koushiro split up from the pair. Naruto walked with Taichi till he came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked curiously as Taichi sighed sadly.

"It reminds me of that day..." Naruto noticed Taichi's clenched fist.

"What happened?" Taichi closed his eyes.

"Hikari..."

"I've found it!" Koushiro spoke out. "It's this way!" The three quickly followed Koushiro and Tentomon to the room full of medicine.

"Which one is cold medicine?" Taichi asked as he looked at the seals on the jars.

"If only Jyou-san was here." Koushio muttered as he looked through the cabinets. "His tou-san's a doctor."

"Where is he when you need him?" Taichi sighed out as Naruto looked about worried. Koushiro saw a phone plug and connected his laptop to it. Alerting the mega to their location, and as the lad searched, Naruto shivered, like something was wrong.

"Is this the one?" Taichi asked. Koushiro nods.

"I'm sure it is." The group sighed with some relief.

"Great let's..." Taichi stopped as the building shook. "What?"

"Oh no..." Naruto growled as they hurried to the front. A row of Mechanorimon stood waiting for them. The group quickly turned tail and ran back inside, as they ran down the hall a Tankmon burst through the wall.

"Tankmon..." Naruto growled. His hair stood up, how he had bad memories of them.

"How did they know we were in here?" Tentomon voiced all their thoughts.

"Maybe they spotted us when we walked in." Koushiro pondered as Taichi growled in annoyance.

"Just when we got the medicine..." The group turned to the sound of the Mechanorimon.

"No..." Naruto palmed his hands together and formed two walls and a door. "Go!" Naruto called as they burst through. The wall shook from the explosion as Naruto removed the door behind them and thickened the wall. "Let's get out of here." The four nod and all five got moving and got back into the streets. They ducked in the tall buildings as Tankmon roamed the area. "Damn... We've got to find away to get to Hikari..." Naruto growled.

"How many of them are there?" Taichi asked as he looked with Naruto.

"Taichi." Agumon spoke. "I'll deal with them."

"Please wait." Koushiro spoke as he plugged his laptop in. "We don't have an accurate idea of their fighting strength. It's too dangerous." Naruto stood.

"We can't sit by doing nothing. Hikari's not in a good condition. We all can see that, so we have to get to them..." Naruto growled. "If I go on ahead. I can use my ninja skills to get to Hikari. You guys can hold them off."

"And if you die getting there, it won't help us." Taichi spoke. "But we've got to do something."

"I am..." Koushiro answered. "I'm looking for all their locations... Ah, got them... Huh?" Koushiro quickly stood. "Their coming our way."

"Nani?" Both Naruto and Taichi yelled as the building shook. "How they find us?" Taichi asked as Naruto eyes widen.

"No! The cord! Koushiro you've been dragging them to us!" Koushiro quickly pulled the plug. "Damn it!" Naruto roared as he turned to the window. "Look out!" The group looked at the large flying digimon and rushed out the way as it burst into the room.

"Agumon, shinka! Greymon!" The digimon looked at each other. "Mega flame!" The attack bounced off the digimons metal face guard.

"Damn it! We've got to get out of here!" Naruto roared on Greymons back, the champion turned and rushed down the hall and out through the other side into the streets.

"Greymon, chou-shinka! Metalgreymon!" The super sized mecha-dino landed with a crash and took off down the streets, losing the pursuing digimon.

"I was careless..." Koushiro muttered as the group hid in the church. "The enemy located us by using the signal from my computer connection." Taichi clenched his fist before gripping Koushiro's shirt.

"Being careless is no excuse. We're stuck in here, while Hikari... Hikari is..." Naruto stood watching.

"Taichi... What happened to Hikari?" Naruto asked. Koushiro glanced to the blond. "You said it in the hospital. Something happened to Hikari back then, what happened?" Taichi released his grip on Koushiro's shirt. "Tell us Taichi. We need to know. You seem to be even more worried than I am. But unless we understand..." Taichi put his hand to his head as he sat back.

"Gomen, Koushiro..." Taichi muttered. "Hikari..." Taichi muttered. "She almost died once because of me..." With that he explained, how when he was in second grade, the same as what Hikari is now while she was in kindergarten. She had stayed home one day because of a cold. He had found her watching TV. And had believed she was feeling better so he took outside to play, but she had collapsed while playing. Her cold had gotten so bad because of that. That she was at deaths door for three days. And on the day she came home, the first thing she said to him was sorry she couldn't play soccer very well. "That's the kind of girls she is..." Taichi cried as he sat there. "She's always thinking about other people before herself." Naruto looked down. "And she'll never tell anyone that she's in pain or having a hard time, even if it kills her."

'That's how she could tell with me... She knew me like she knew herself...' Naruto clenched his fist tight. "Taichi-san." Naruto spoke. "Hand me the medicine. I'll get this to Hikari. I promise." Taichi looked at the blond. "We need to hurry... Please, I'll make sure she gets it. I know it's risky, but you guys can do better distracting them. I can move far better alone, okay." Taichi stood.

"I don't know..."

"I might have a plan." Koushiro spoke. "I'll use the enemies own strategy to our advantage... Naruto, you sure you can get there quick enough."

"Hold on Koushiro..." Taichi spoke Naruto turned to Taichi.

"Please, I can do this. I'll get there Taichi." Taichi looked at the blond. "I won't let anything happen." He looked to the jar.

"Hurry..." Taichi spoke, passing the jar to Naruto, who gave an assured nod.

"Koushiro, can you really keep them busy?" Naruto asked as he pocketed the jar away. Koushiro nods and he typed on his laptop.

"With this system I have on it now. I can access it without them knowing and turn their move against them." Naruto nods.

"I'll get going... See you guys soon..." With that Naruto took off into the street. 'Hang on... Hikari-chan...' Naruto mused as he ran through the street. Unaware that this their new plan was going to back fire.

Kyuubi looked to Takeru who was watching the skies. "This isn't good." Kyuubi sighed as he glanced down.

"We best get moving then." Takeru nods to Kyuubi as it walked into the room. "Sora, we need to move Hikari to a new location." Sora looked confused as Takeru showed up.

"Their attacking everywhere!" Sora nods in agreement to the seriousness now.

"Let's go."

Naruto growled as buildings were blown apart as the Megadramon and Gigadramon attacked all the places around them. "Damn it... They're just attacking randomly; I have to get there faster!" Naruto looked up as the digimon flew over heard. "No! That's where Hikari is!" Naruto yelled as he pushed to move faster. "Damn city is too big! If only I could god damn summon!" Naruto growled as he saw the house it was still intact while the attacks went on. "Yes! Hikari!" Naruto called as he rushed to the door. As he reached the grass lands around the house, the building was blown sky-high. "Argh!" Naruto yelled as he was thrown back by the force.

Naruto groaned before he shot up, his eyes widen.

Elsewhere the group were hurrying to Hikari's location. Only to see the blast Naruto was thrown back by. "No! That's where Hikari is!" Taichi yelled.

"Taichi! Look out!" Koushiro yelled as he looked up as a missile dropped on them only to be destroyed by another attack. They turned to Angemon. "Angemon." From the shadows, the other group walked out, showing Sora, with Hikari and the Kyuubi with them.

"Hikari... W-wait... Naruto's..." Taichi stopped. "He has the medicine..." The fox nods.

"Don't worry... I'll... Argh!" The fox digimon dropped to his knees. "N-no..." The fox grunted as its form shook. "It's happening." The fox muttered as it's body began to vibrate at it's very digital particals.

"What?" Taichi spoke as he fox continued to shake.

"He's snapped..."

With Naruto moments before, the blond was there on his knees as he looked at the fiery inferno. "No..." Naruto muttered.

"Hehe..." Naruto tensed as Mugendramon chuckled behind the young ninja. "Looks like they were hiding it would seem... Time to finish you next…" Naruto clenched his fist tightly.

"Taichi..." Naruto muttered as his digivice began to spark. A crack formed along it as chakra began to swirl at Naruto's base. "I'm sorry..." Naruto growled as he slowly looked down at the medicine, his eyes turning red. "I couldn't make it..." Naruto felt his anger boil. Hikari had been there to help him, Sora and Takeru also... "Sora... Takeru..." Naruto growled as his chakra rolled over his form. "Hikari..." The last moment of her form with a smile flickered through his mind as his shattered the jar in his grasp. His mind snapped and the digivice exploded on his wrist. A whirlwind of crimson chakra rippled into the sky.

The group looked from the shivering Kyuubi to the sky as a red tower appeared. "We can't do anything... He'll kill us all..." Kyuubi growled.

"Naruto..." Hikari muttered as she heard the fox. Whistling echoed out and the group looked to see missiles dropping from the sky.

"Hurry inside!" Taichi called as he dragged the Kyuubi with him. The building crumpled and the floor gave way as everyone fell into the darkness.

Slowly the tornado of chakra vanished as the mega looked at the blond before chuckling. "So this is what Piemon spoke of... Hehe..." Tails of red rippled the air as chakra hissed off the ground. "He really does look like his digimon..."

Nine tails rose in the air as bone rested on the back. A small crouched figure encased in a bone skeleton as it hissed and mimicked a mini Kyuubi style Youkomon. Red eyes appeared in the darkness of the eyes and the beast looked to the sky with a bone chilling roar.

The beast was out, and Kyuubi knew... No one was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The ground ruptured and cracked as Naruto's chakra funnelled into the air. Naruto hunched his form as his chakra went wild under the rage and anger in his very being. The flames of the burning building were being pushed back, as the chakra pulsed and shattered the buildings in range. Slowly the ground hissed as it gave way and the ground flattered as the chakra domed round Naruto, hiding him from view. Mugendramon stood watching with no fear as it could hear hissing and deepening growls. A flicker of white shimmered through the crimson doom as it began to die down. The chakra seeped out and turned all the ground near it to ash and decay. Slowly, the rippling of nine tails came into view and it looked like living red liquid as it rippled through the tails that were encased in white bone.

As the chakra faded it showed the form of a skeletal fox, a smaller hunched form was within it, the legs tucked and the elbows bent back. The form's white eyes held no life as it looked forward on at the fire, and white mist seeped from the infinite white in the jaw. Mugendramon chuckled at the site."It is as Piemon had said... He really does turn into his digimon..." The jaw snapped shut and opened with blood dropping white razor sharp teeth. The small figure slowly moved as it got up on its all fours. It glanced to Mugendramon.

'_Kill... Destroy... Delete..._' The fox shuddered and the white holes turned black as red fox eyes appeared. It hunched forward as it gurgled and the ground ruptured as chakra burst from the ground. The fox looked to the sky and the roar it unleashed flattered the nearby buildings completely. Mugendramon slid back as the fox turned and steeled its gaze on the large mega. In a second the fox was gone and was before the large mega with right arm back as the chakra expanded and a large clawed fist stuck home. The mega was knocked off its feet completely and sent it a good three to four hundred yards across the ground. Mugendramon landed and looked back at the small fox.

"Such power... But it's nothing to me!" The mega yelled as the small fox landed. "Show me what you've got!" The fox tensed and roared as chakra burst from the tails and warped into the bone jaws at light speed. A bright light shone and the fox roared, which was blown back by the share weight of the attack as it warped the very ground in front of Naruto. "Infinity cannon!" Mugendramon called out and the double cannon blast struck the chakra blast.

The following attack domed the sky, vastly covering many of the buildings. Thankfully, beneath them, the sewers remained untouched. As the chakra died down, the ground was revealed. And the fox seemed victorious. But with the land still intact, it seemed the Mugendramon was still alive, but was not seen in sight. The Tankmon gathered about the fox as he looked round and they attack. The fox growled as a hideous smirk formed as the jaw stretched back beyond the normal young males face.

Beneath the fox as it tore away at the surface, Kyuubi sat by the small stream that ran down the sewer. Behind him, Takeru and Tailmon sat watching Hikari who rested in the small bedding the others had put together. The fox made no movement or action to them as it sat there motionless. Hikari awakening didn't even draw its attention.

"You're awake." Takeru spoke as Hikari sat up.

"Hikari." Tailmon spoke with relief. Hikari looked to the pair with a smile.

"Takeru, Tailmon..."

"How are you feeling?" Tailmon asked as Hikari put her hand to her forehead. She felt cooler.

"My fever has gone down. I feel a lot better now." Hikari answered.

"You've been sleeping for a very long time..." Tailmon spoke. The roofing shook.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked as she looked up.

"Naruto's attacking everything..." Kyuubi spoke finally. "He's too far gone now..." Hikari looked to Kyuubi who stared at the water. His eyes and gaze held one emotion. Fear, fear in the eyes of the once great demon...

"Kyuubi-san... What's happened to Naruto-kun?" Hikari asked. The fox didn't say anything. "Kyuubi?"

"I think... He thinks you're dead... You, me, Takeru, Sora... All in that blast before we turned up to Taichi." Kyuubi grunted as his body flickered with red lightning. "I can't even sense the blond through his digivice... It's gone... Shattered in that chakra of mine..."

"How do you know?" Takeru asked.

"It happened before... Only, not as bad..." The fox growled. "Back when we were travelling. As I said, we passed through a town. Naruto wanted no one to get hurt so we made sure not one digimon knew we were there. It was homed to digimon, so we had reason to hide... We got through and got 200 yards away before the town was blown to kingdom come..." The fox chuckled darkly as he hugged its form. "He snapped and killed all the Tankmon, that's when I saw it... The demon cloak."

"Demon cloak?" Tailmon asked as Hikari stood. "What's that..."

"The state one jinchurriki goes into when it uses the demonic chakra one of the nine bijuu they have sealed in them. His whiskers glowed three before a white one formed. He laid waste to all, and even struck me down..." The fox growled. "If I couldn't go from in training to rookie," The fox had a mental image of a horrible scare on its torso. "The mark would still be on my torso now..." The fox chuckled. "What a sight... Hehehe..." The fox chuckled. "He's become a real demon now... Just like me..." Hikari looked on annoyed at Kyuubi for the comment.

"He's not a demon Kyuubi!" Hikari yelled as she looked at the fox, angered by its actions. "He's Naruto, he's not you." The fox chuckled.

"Like you, can convince me..." The fox looked at its palm. "I can feel it... The rage surging in that chakra… It's all I can do... It's what's..." The fox growled as its body pulsed. "Killing me inside..." The fox growled as it collapsed back. "We're as good as dead... And I'll be there grinning when he comes..." The fox gasped sharply. "If you humans were to run now, you can get away and escape before this land becomes a waste landed. Even more than it is... He'll kill you if he finds you... He sees no friend or foe..."

"How did he stop the first time?" Hikari asked as the fox sat up.

"I don't know... He did, that's all that mattered..." The fox growled as Hikari knelt beside the fox.

"Then if he stopped before, he'll stop again... We just need to help Naruto..." The fox looked to the young girl. "We can't give up on him, he's our friend. If we abandon him..."

"It won't make a difference. He's been abandoned most of his life. If you do it now, it would be better... Better to be alive and abandon him, than dead and do the same." Hikari looked down as the fox looked at her.

"No..." Hikari muttered. "After everything he'd been through... All he took on, if we abandon him, it would only hurt him more. I'd rather help him and do everything I can, than leave him." Hikari stated. "You're part of him; can't you feel anything for him?" Hikari asked standing. The fox grunted as he looked away.

"You're talking to the wrong person... I'm a demon, I have no emotions..." Hikari's eyes widen sharply.

The resounding crack left Takeru and Tailmon staring wide eyed as the fox hit the back of its head on the concrete. "Argh! Little witch! What was that for?" The fox yelled sitting up.

"No emotion? That's not what I saw; you clearly showed fear at what was going on up there. You may say you have no emotion, that you're a demon. But you're still living like everyone else... You feel pain, you fear the person Naruto has become up there..." Hikari spoke as the ground shook. "You even said you got struck down." The fox glared at the girl. "If you had just watched you wouldn't have been hurt. I know it by that look. You tried to stop him..." The fox looked forward. Kyuubi held his head.

"Don't speak of me like you know me..." The fox growled. "Why do you care?"

"Because Naruto is our friend, and Naruto's hurting and you're the only one who can tell what he's feeling. And you want to stop it like we do." Hikari took a breath as she stood straight. "If you will not help Naruto, I will... You can't stop me, I'm not a coward." The air was still and silent from there. The sound of footsteps made Takeru glanced to the direction Sora, Piyomon and Patamon were coming.

"They're back." Tailmon turned to them also.

"Maybe they found someone?" Hikari glanced down and turned from the fox to Sora as the three came out the shadows.

"Sora-san..." Sora looked to Hikari at her voice and he face lit up as she found the girl walking about.

"Hikari-chan, thank goodness you're awake." Sora spoke walking up.

"What about Taichi-san and the others?" Takeru asked and Sora shook her head.

"They weren't anywhere around here." Sora muttered. "Taichi and Koushiro-kun must have landed somewhere else." The roof shook again. "It's been going on for a while... Now... I think we should get going. We don't know if anything will fall from up there." The group nod and slowly got moving. Hikari glanced to Kyuubi.

"You coming Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi glanced to her, he looked forward before forcing itself to stand.

"Yeah... I'll come; I promised that kid, I'd watch out for you... Even if that means getting myself killed, I did promise him that much." Hikari smiled, he was just finding an excuse.

Back on the surface, the dust from the toppled buildings rippled through the air as Tankmon parts littered the surround area. Their forms decaying as the fox lashed out at all those who stuck out. Even Megadramon and Gigadramon, fell to the hands of the beast. Mugendramon had kept a distance, he needed to used this to his advantage. And an idea formed in the megas mind. "Open the gate to the floor below. If any chosen child survived the building collapse, they'll be taken out by their friend."

"B-but Mugendramon-sama... Our soldiers down below will..."

"It will be a price if we can kill all the chosen children. Lure him under, and keep a tab on him. The second he wavers, I'll finish him."

"Hai, Mugendramon-sama..." The small fox turned to the sound of the ground floor opening. A shot echoed out the tunnel and bounced off the fox bone. The fox hissed and raced into the tunnel, the door snapped shut and the poor digimon who lured Naruto in, was nothing but a chew toy to the mindless beast.

Back with Kyuubi's group, they were walking the network of tunnels. "This place contains the entire world's subway stations?" Hikari asked as they walked. Takeru nods.

"That's what Sora-san said."

"It's the only explanation I can give, after what we saw on the surface." Sora answered. Kyuubi, who was ahead of the group stopped. "What is it Kyuubi-san?" Sora asked.

"Listen... Hear it?" The group went quiet and listened, sounded like something moving against something. Like cogs or gears grinding.

"What is that sound?" Sora asked.

"It's coming from on ahead." Takeru spoke as Kyuubi nods. The group moved towards the sound and when they entered a room. They found the Numemon being used as slaves by the ultimate digimon, Warumonzaemon. The sight brought Hikari to her knees as she watched the horrible display. It was too much for her to see the Numemon being treated like this.

"Isn't that monzaemon...?" Takeru asked.

"No... Warumonzaemon." Sora glanced to the fox digimon as Kyuubi answered.

"Warumonzaemon?" Kyuubi nods.

"The dark version, monzaemon is friendly, this guys is evil to the core..."

"So he's working for the dark masters?" Takeru asked and Kyuubi nods.

"Seems it,.. Part of Mugendramon's empire."

Hikari's eyes watered at the sight of the Numemon. "The Numemon... How sad..." As Hikari closed her eyes, her body began to glow.

"What the..." Kyuubi spoke surprised as the group looked at Hikari as she collapsed.

"Hikari."

"Hikari-chan." Kyuubi turned from the girl to the Numemon as he noticed their gaze on Hikari. Warumonzaemon's gaze turned to them as it found the Numemon not responding.

"It's you guys!" The ultimate spoke having recognised the chosen children.

"Let's get out of here!" Sora called as Kyuubi picked up Hikari and she opened her eyes and spoke quietly to the digimon.

"Help the Numemon..." Kyuubi nods and with Tailmon ducked down the hall as the others ran off.

"Hey, wait!" The ultimate yelled as it burst through the wall. As the bear took off down the hall, the two digimon helped Hikari back into the room and the Numemon's gaze turned back onto Hikari.

"Tailmon, Kyuubi... I'll be fine." Hikari spoke as she stepped away from the fox. "Free the Numemon for me." The pair nod and quickly remove each black collar on the digimons necks. They quickly moved the digimon to another room and Kyuubi and Tailmon looked on amazed as the Numemon bowed before the still glowing Hikari.

"They're... Worshipping the girl..." Kyuubi muttered as Hikari's glow faded and she smiled at the digimon. Tailmon also was amazed by this. As the Numemon bowed the door above them burst open and Sora, Takeru with their digimon landed in the fray. As they regained their senses, they glanced about at the digimon confused. But before they could ask, the ground behind them shook as Warumonzaemon landed behind them. The Numemon looked on as did the others at the angry, but stunned silly ultimate.

"Hey... Numemon?" The digimon stammered. "What are you twerps doing in here?" The Numemon glared at the digimon. "What's with them looks?" Hikari stepped from Tailmon and walked past the group as she set her focus on the ultimate that had treated these so digimon badly. "Who took off the Numemon's chains?" The ultimate looked to Hikari as she walked up.

"That... Was me." Hikari spoke as she stopped meters from the ultimate. The digimon was none too pleased.

"You little runt!" The ultimate yelled as it moved to Hikari only for the Numemon to attack and try protect Hikari. "What do you think you're doing?" Warumonzaemon roared as he lashed out at the green slime digimon. Hikari stared at the digimon and surprised by their actions.

"Numemon..." Her foot gave way and the fox caught the girl on the fall.

"Got you..." Kyuubi muttered as he turned his gaze to the Numemon. They were a group of determined fighters that's for sure.

"Warumonzaemon-sama isn't that weak to be beaten by the likes of you Numemon!" The Numemon were thrown off and defeated. "Now you're finished!" The ultimate yelled as Hikari glowed. The fox's eyes widen as Warumonzaemon stumbled back by the bright light. Her power was reviving the Numemon. Kyuubi looked at his hands. She was giving them strength! Hikari stood from the fox's grasp and her gaze steeled as she looked on at the ultimate. Her crest and digivice glowed.

"Tailmon, chou-shinka!" The small cat vanished under a glow as it grew into an adult womanly form, its form that of a warrior angle like Angemon. But its name was... "Angewomon!"

"Piyomon shinka! Birdramon!"

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!"

"Renamon shinka! Youkomon!" The fox roared as he took place for battle. The ultimate blinked at the events. The fox felt better than ever, he could evolve without the need of the device.

"Th-that's fine with me! After I beat you guys, I'll make you work until you drop dead!" Warumonzaemon roared. Kyuubi smirked as he moved to attack, but stopped.

"Meteor wing!"

"Heaven knuckle!" Angemon yelled attacking.

"Holy arrow!" Angewomon called out as it fired an arrow from its wrist. The ultimate shut the door only to be blown away from it, before it quickly stumbled to his feet and rushed off to escape. Kyuubi stepped forward as the other checked the Numemon. Kyuubi looked on at the light that shone past him. He growled, he could feel it as Hikari stepped up just behind it.

"You feel it too..." Kyuubi growled to Hikari. Everyone stood behind the pair and looked on confused.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Naruto-kun..." Hikari spoke softly. "He's down here... I can feel his pain..." Hikari held her chest slightly.

"I'm going to finish this with him..." The fox called rushing off.

"What? Wait, Kyuubi!" Sora called, but the fox was gone. "Oh no..." Hikari glanced down.

"No one follow..." Hikari spoke as she walked forward. The group moved to stop her. "Please..." Everyone stopped. "Let me go help him. It will be better if I go alone." Sora looked on worried, if something happened to Hikari, Taichi will flip and never forgive her.

"Hikari..." Angewomon spoke. Hikari smiled.

"I'll be fine, watch over everyone." Angewomon nods slowly but unsurely." Arigatou... Don' let anyone through!" With that she ran into the darkness.

"Hikari!" Sora spoke only for the ultimate to stop her. "What are you doing? She'll get killed."

"She might be the only one who can help him. As she seems to be the only one, to really connect with Naruto. Leave it to her. Have faith." The Sora and Takeru glanced to each other.

"Okay... But let's go anyway, it might be better to have us there just in case." Angewomon, though would follow Hikari's orders, still felt the need to protect her.

"Very well..." With that the group followed on with mild pace. They had to believe Hikari knew what she was doing.

Warumonzaemon panted as he ran the tunnel, he'd taken the wrong turn and entered the huge system of Mugendramons. "Damn, where now?" A growl made the digimon stop. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Slowly the red fox crept out the shadows as its eyes locked on the ultimate, and the teddy bear ultimate smirked.

"Heh, think you can take me!" The fox's mouth glowed as its teeth shimmered in the dark lighting.

'He's close...' Kyuubi growled to himself as he ran in his champion form. 'I can feel that chakra, he's around the corner!' The fox turned and skidded to a stop. 'My god...' The champion digimon watched on as the small fox, nibbled on the stuffed arm like a chew toy. 'More beast than boy now...'

"Naruto... Snap out of this! They're alive, wake up damn it!" The small fox looked up slowly as it's gave turned to the champion fox. Red eye's meeting red eyes and Kyuubi shivered. It was exciting to know his own looks could make him shiver. "Looks like this is the end for one of us... If you won't snap out of it, I'll kill you here! Rargh!" The fox leapt forward and pounced, only for the small fox to evade. The small one attacked and bit down on the neck, only to be thrown off. Kyuubi swung out with his bone tail and was deflected by the same as the small foxes mouth glowed. "Damn... Howling..."

Hikari stumbled as she ran. The ground shook from the powerful blast and the smoke from it shot brushed by her feet. She looked to see the tunnel it came from, and quickly rushed off to the spot. "Naruto! Kyuubi!" Hikari called as the smoke began to clear. The small fox had pinned the large fox with large chakra based claws. The tail's stabbing into points of the body. Kyuubi didn't stand a chance as the chakra fox's mouth opened. "Naruto! Stop!" The foxes gaze turned to the girl. Hikari stepped forward with no fear. "It's me... Naruto snap out of it." The fox jumped down as the chakra released the champion. Kyuubi gasped as the pain subsided.

"Get out of here girl... He'll kill you to!" The fox growled, but Hikari stood her ground. Her gaze fixed on Naruto's demonic chakra face. The fox crouched as he growled before he rushed forward. "No!" The fox grunted as it found no power to move on.

The small fox jumped as it held its right arm out ready to strike down the young girl. Hikari's gaze stayed as the fox lashed out and Kyuubi waited for the sound, but received nothing. Slowly he moved his head to gaze over and found the chakra body stuck to the ground. The chakra had stopped the attack.

"_Hikari_..." Hikari's eyes opened and looked up to see blue eyes. "Hikari..."

"Naruto..." Slowly the chakra broke apart as it vanished. Naruto's form appeared in the air, and he landed on his feet only to fall forward. Hikari moved forward and caught him and supported his weight. "Naruto... You okay...?" Naruto stared blankly till he tilted his head down. Hikari blinked as she felt her shoulder begin to soak. "Naruto?"

"I thought you were gone... All of you... I... I couldn't take the fact that I'd failed and lost you guys..." Naruto muttered as Hikari dropped down to her knees with Naruto's weight pulling down. "I thought I'd... I'd lost you Hikari..." Naruto muttered, Hikari smiled as she hugged his head.

"I'm here now... Don't worry..." The sound of mechanical whirling made Naruto's widen at the danger. He turned as he looked back.

"No!" A bright light shone and exploded throwing more smoke into the tunnel. Taichi and his group were not far.

"What was that?" Koushiro spoke.

"Someone's fighting... Come on!" Taichi called as the group with their new comrade and old friend Andromon followed. They saw Sora, Takeru with their digimon coming the other way.

"Sora!" Sora looked on ahead and saw the brown haired male.

"Taichi! Thank goodness we've found you." Taichi glanced about.

"Where's Hikari?" Sora turned to the smoke. Taichi quickly turned to the battle field. "Hikari!"

"Ouch..." Kyuubi growled as the smoke began to fade. His form smoked from the blast. Naruto stood over Hikari and looked on amazed at the fox.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto spoke as the bone fragments broke off Kyuubi's form. "You... Saved us..."

"Don't... Think I'm kind hearted... Brat..." Kyuubi growled as he dropped down one side as the bone gave way for support. "I... Just can't have you die yet..." Naruto stared on.

"So... You took the blast, impressive you remain standing and still alive." Mugendramon spoke. Kyuubi dropped down as it lost the will to go on.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called.

"Get out of here kid..." The fox growled and Naruto shook his head.

"No way! I won't leave you..." Hikari stood behind Naruto.

"Naruto..." Naruto looked to Hikari before he looked down annoyed.

"If I had been stronger..." Naruto growled. "If I had control over myself I wouldn't have let this happen... Damn it..." The mega chuckled.

"Time to finish you..." Naruto clenched his fist. "I'll start off with you and the girl!" The cannon's glowed on the mega's back.

"Don't you dare... Hurt Hikari-chan..." Naruto growled as his fist glowed. Naruto looked up as his eyes held a strong glow to them as the ground beneath him, began to smoke as chakra rippled off the floor. "I won't let you!" Naruto yelled as his form glowed and energy the shot into the air like a reverse tornado. The energy flow blew everyone back as step.

"Naruto..." Hikari spoke as she looked on through the wind as it blew into her face as the blond was like a flowing, glowing pillar of light.

At that moment, everyone's digivice's glowed and released a sphere of light into the sky and to Naruto's location.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled as the white energies appeared round before him and spiralled in together before the young blond child, to form a new digivice, square in style that now appeared before him. Naruto latched onto the black device. "With this... I will end this fight!" Naruto yelled as he held out his right hand as he held the device out with his left. The screen flickered up the word perfect evolution.

"Naruto!" Hikari called as she put her hand on the blonds shoulder. "Let me help!" Hikari spoke as she began to glow. Naruto's right hand flickered with red energy as blue lighting flickered along it.

"Infinity cannon!"

"Digisoul charge!" Naruto roared as he swung and hit the top of the device. "Chou-shinka!" As he swung his arm back to release the energy, the attack stuck and threw the group up in smoke.

"Hikari!" Taichi yelled as the fox roared. "What's going on?" Taichi asked as the smoke spiralled and flickered with white lightning.

"Youkomon..." The fox stood up on its hind legs. "Chou-shinka!" Eight of the nine tails rose up the back and the tails sucked into the body as the bones remained. The lone tail swung and the bone shattered. The fur was stripped from the body leaving black skin beneath as red lines formed along the body like scars. The left arm shot out and shattered as the bone was encased in metal. It stopped at the elbow and a large revolver formed. It body of the revolver became a red chrome digizoid.

"Oh yeah..." The fox growled as the power rippled its form as the bottom bone jaw shattered and a metal one replaced the top with two horns on the sides and a bladed horn on the front. Its metal red as it formed white hair out the back of the helmet and metal coated the back of the neck. Blue armour appeared over the torso and encased the left shoulder to the revolver. The bones glowed on the back and exploded into large metal wings. Four on each as three spikes poked out the arches. With a swing of the tail the tip was encased in metal.

"Now..." Kyuubi growled. "Meet your maker!" Kyuubi roared as he swung his weapon in the smoke and scattered the dust. "For I am... Rizegreymon!" The fox roared everyone stood looking on amazed.

"Rize...greymon?" Koushiro spoke. Taichi glanced about the area behind the ultimate.

"Where's Hikari?" Up atop the ultimate, Naruto stood atop the head. His arm's out to the side as he looked down. His digivice glowing in his hand, as he held it out as Hikari stood behind the blond amazed by the outcome.

"Hikari-chan..." Naruto spoke. Hikari glanced to Naruto, who smirked as he looked forward. "I swear I'll protect you!" Kyuubi roared as the wing's burst to life and rushed forward at the mega.

"You think you can handle me?" The mega yelled. "Infinity cannon!" With that the mega fired as the fox held his revolver forward.

"Trident revolver!" The weapon fired three times and each bullet collided but one stuck home with the mega. "Solid strike!" Kyuubi swing its left arm and sent the mega sliding back.

"All right! Naruto's got him on the run!" Taichi cheered. But watched as the mega threw the ultimate back

"Rizegreymon is only a new ultimate... He's no matched for a trained mega..." Koushiro spoke as he tried to find anything on Rizegreymon. But couldn't.

"Trident revolver!" The ultimate yelled as it attacked. Naruto held on to Hikari as the ultimate slid back.

"Damn it... We need to break his guard." Naruto growled. "Come on Kyuubi!" Naruto called as Hikari glowed.

"Taichi..." Agumon spoke. "I feel strong again." Taichi looked to Agumon.

"Okay!" Taichi called.

"Agumon, warp-shinka! Wargreymon!" The mega rushed past Kyuubi.

"I've got you're back!" Kyuubi yelled. "Crack bullet!" Kyuubi yelled as he unleashed a black blast that shot by the rushing mega and broke the other mega's amour. Wargreymon saw the crack and twisted its body.

"Great tornado!" The mega yelled as he broke through the cracked amour and out the back. Mugendramon stood there a moment.

"No... I can't be beaten... I can't...!" The mega roared as he disintegrated. The fox smirked as he looked on at the remains fading. At that the area began to shake.

"Looks like we're getting out of here!" Kyuubi called as he crouched down. "Everyone, climb aboard." No one wasted time as Rizegreymon stood and fired a way out. As they took off they watched the area of Mugendramon vanish. Naruto and Hikari stood looking on from the top.

"Arigatou Hikari-chan..." Naruto spoke. Hikari looked to Naruto who was smiling. "Because of you, I was able to come to my senses... I'm thankful of that." Hikari smiled.

"We're friends Naruto-kun. I'll be there to help you, as will everyone else." Naruto nods.

"Same here..." Naruto spoke as the ultimate blasted to the final zone. The ultimate landed and crouched down. Naruto jumped with a flip and landed and set Hikari down. "Yo!" Naruto greeted as the fox growled. Naruto blinked and looked up. Black lightning flicked long the body. "Kyuubi what's wrong?"

"M-my data..." The fox growled as its form began to vibrate... "The device has corrupted my data... I'm not becoming Renamon..." The fox growled as it began to glow. "Argh!" The fox roared as the data shattered and the group looked on as it spiralled into the air. As it vanished at the right foot a small orb remained as it moved forward. "Oh great... Just peachy..." As the light faded it showed a small ball of red fur with four legs, large red eyes and ears and a long tail. He was smaller than Koromon. "I feel so humiliated..." The fox muttered as Naruto held up the small intraining. Naruto sniggered. "Don't you dare start..." Kyuubi growled.

"Sorry... But you look so funny... Kyuubi-chan!" The fox growled as the others walked up.

"Aw, he looks so cute like this, so much better than his Koromon form." Sora spoke.

"When I become Risegreymon again!" The intraining roared hopping on the palm. "Prepare to die humans!" The group laughed as the fox threatened them. "This is not funny!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Smoke fluttered the area as the large form of Youkomon lay meters away from Naruto and Hikari, having taken the full force of Mugendramon's infinity cannon. Naruto mentally berated himself. "If I have been stronger... This wouldn't have happened..." Naruto growled as Hikari stood behind the blond.

"Naruto..." Naruto glanced back to Hikari as the mega chuckled.

"Time to finish you off... Starting with you and the girl..." Naruto turned his gaze to the mega, to which they held rage, which was focused fully upon the mega.

"Don't you dare..." Naruto growled as the air rippled around him, to which Hikari took a step back. "Lay a finger on her!" Naruto roared as his chakra flared and it shot into the air. The force threw up the dirt, and forced everyone to keep their balance as it shockwaves out. Hikari blinked and looked down as her digivice glowed, like Tailmon was evolving.

But not just hers, all the digidestined looked at their digivice curiously as they glowed and released an orb of light. They all converged on Naruto as his form relaxed and formed a circle in front of the blond. In that moment they converged together and a new digivice appeared before the young male. Naruto gripped the device in his left as he twirled it and rested it to his lower side. The screen glowed. Perfect evolution.

"With this..." Naruto spoke as he held his right out. His chakra whirled round the palm slowly. "I will end this fight!" Hikari watched for several moments before stepping up to help. She rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let me help... He has put the digimon through so much suffering..." Naruto glanced back and noticed Hikari form glowed and his chakra became more rapid in rotation. Was she rejuvenating his power? The fox's body glowed as Naruto smirked and looked forward.

"Digisoul..." Naruto spoke as he swung both hands in and his right slid along the top as it connected. "Charge!" The mega wasn't about to let this continue though.

"Infinity cannon!" Two blasts fired at the pair as Naruto drew his right hand back and his left hand moved forward.

"Chou-shinka!" Naruto called as the blast struck the pair's location as the beam hit Kyuubi's form. The three were thrown up in smoke and the group behind them tensed as the air rushed by from the force.

"Hikari!" Taichi roared as Kyuubi let out a roar. 'What!'

"Youkomon chou-shinka!" The fox stood and its fur was ripped away as black skin appeared with red claw marks. The middle tail of the nine lost its bone and a golden tail tip appeared as the fox grew in size.

The other eight tails rose up the back and the tails glowed and shattered showing eight blue amour metal wings. The head guard lost the lower jaw as the top was coated in metal and the ears became horned and a long horn appeared on the nose.

The fox growled as the claws became longer as the metal dropped down the back of the neck and connected the wings. The torso was coated in blue metal and down the left arm. The elbow gained a large red cannon. All else remained organic on the body as it became denser in muscle.

"Argh!" The roar shook the area as the smoke was blown away. "Rizegreymon!" The ultimate roared. Everyone at the back looked on stunned at the digimons sudden appearance.

"Rizegreymon?" Koushiro muttered. Taichi glanced about as he searched for Naruto and Hikari.

"Where's Hikari?" Taichi looked up to the fox head.

As the smoke cleared Hikari glanced about amazed of her location as Naruto stood in front of her. His stance, that of the time he faced Garra with Gamabunta. His right hand back, his left forward. The digivice was resting in his hand. "Hikari-chan..." Naruto spoke up to which Hikari looked to Naruto as he smiled back. "I swear I'll protect you..."

The fox roared as the mega growled and the cannon's glowed. "Infinity cannon!" Two blasts were let off as the fox raised the left arm and gripped the handle with its right arm.

"Trident revolver!" With three shots the attack was met and the mega received a strike to the body. 'Now!' The wings burst to life and raised the digimon off the ground, before it took off with full force and in an instant. With a swing of the cannon to his right side as it dragged along the wall, the fox eyed the mega down as he rushed in. "Solid strike!" The mega was slammed into and was pushed along the ground. But the force was not enough as the mega stopped the push.

"This isn't good." Koushiro spoke. "Mugendramon's a trained mega. He can handle a newly formed ultimate." Taichi glanced to his friend and then forward.

"You will die here..." The mega spoke as its cannon's glowed. Naruto held his gaze as Hikari stood in front of the blond, this caused his eyes to widen slightly. But at that moment the Numemon rushed from the darkness and clambered up the mega.

"Protect Hikari-sama!" Naruto looked to the champions in surprise.

"Foolish digimon..." Mugendramon growled.

"Get out of here!" Naruto called as Hikari stared on at the digimons attempt to aid her. The cannons went off and the ultimate was blown back and bounced on its legs and tail as it tried to remain balanced. Naruto held onto Hikari as they flew along with Kyuubi and both watched as the mega wiped out the champions.

"Numemon!" Hikari yelled as the fox swung its arm round as its eye narrowed.

"Kisama!" With that he unleashed three more shot's but it did nothing to the armour as the ultimate landed and skidded to a stop.

"Damn... We've got to do something!" Taichi growled as Agumon felt his energy return suddenly.

"Taichi! I can digivolve!" Taichi glanced to his partner and nods without question.

"Go for it!" Taichi spoke as he held his digivice forward as Agumon rushed to help.

"Agumon, warp-shinka! Wargreymon!" The mega shot past the three fighting, and rushed Mugendramon rapidly as the ultimate, quickly swung the cannon forward to aid Wargreymon.

"I'll back you up! Crack bullet!" Kyuubi roared as it fired a black round from the cannon and it shot past the mega. Wargreymon moved behind the bullet and began to spin rapidly.

"Great tornado!" Mugendramon put up a guard with its arms across the upper body

"I won't be beaten! I am perfection!" The bullet shattered the lower frame of the arms as it went under and struck the chest and cracked it. "Nani?" The mega yelled as Wargreymon drilled right through. Going through the cracks and strike the bull's-eye made by Kyuubi.

The energy began to fade and the mega looked to the air. "No...!" With that final yell, Mugendramon faded from existence. Wargreymon chuckled as it returned to the group and turned into Koromon. But before cheers and comments could be exchanged, the ground started to shake.

"Now that Mugendramon's gone, the land will become what it once was..." Andromon spoke as Kyuubi crouched down with right palm out.

"Everyone, get on." As the group did so, the fox looked up and raised its cannon over head.

"Trident revolver!" The roof gave way as the ultimate rushed out. Naruto and Hikari glanced back as they stood on the fox's head. Naruto holding them in place, he turned to face Hikari.

"Arigatou... You really helped me out Hikari-chan..." Naruto spoke with a smile. Hikari nods with a matching smile to his own.

"That's what friends are for..." Hikari glanced back sadly. "Naruto-kun..."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as Hikari looked back.

"You'll help make the Numemon a gravestone right." Naruto looked on blankly a second before a sad smile formed and looked down at the spiral mountain.

"Yeah... I'm sure we all will." The ultimate landed some distance into the new and final land before it crouched down to let the group off. "Hang on..." Naruto spoke as he held Hikari tight and jumped with a front flip. Naruto landed in a crouch as Hikari held on till she gained her bearings. Never again, would she let Naruto do that. The fox glowed till black lightning flickered along the body and it growled out and Naruto turned and looked up confused. "Kyuubi? What's wrong?"

"My... Data's been corrupted... The digivice..." Naruto looked to his side. "It's... Messing with my data... I'm becoming..." The fox howled and turned into particles as it faded. The group watched as it reached ground level and showed a small walking ball of fur. Kyuubi glanced at his new red furry form. "Just peachy..." Naruto stood before the fox and picked him up. He was smaller than Koromon and fitted in the palm of his hand. A grin appeared in the blonds face as the fox scowled. "Don't even dare laugh!" The fox yelled hopping up and down as the group walked over.

"Aw... He's so much cuter than his old form..." Sora spoke as the fox growled, only to squeak at the girl.

"I'm not cute!" The fox yelled hopping up and down.

"Whatever you say, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto sniggered. The fox continued to hop on the palm.

"When I become Rizegreymon again, be prepared to die boy!" The group chuckled as the fox found it wasn't being taken seriously. "This is not funny!" Naruto calmed down as Hikari turned to Taichi.

"Onii-chan..." Hikari spoke as she walked up to her brother. "Could we... Make a gravestone for the Numemon?" Taichi nods.

"Hai."

"We'll all help." Sora spoke as the group moved aside. Naruto turned and his foot gave way. A thud drew the group's attention to the blond laying flat on the ground and a small red tail frantically waving about as the fox cursed every word under the digital sun. The group rushed over and freed the small digimon as Naruto snored.

"What the?" Taichi spoke. "Oi, Naruto, this is no time for a nap." Taichi stated shaking the blond.

"Onii-chan, leave Naruto-kun alone." Hikari spoke. The fox glanced at the blond.

"He's exhausted his chakra. I believe I felt it vanish when he evolved me to Rizegreymon... He might not be up for a while..." Kyuubi answered as Koushiro picked up Naruto's digivice. A bit of studying was needed as he couldn't find anything on Rizegreymon on his laptop.

"Great... Come, on let's get him somewhere to rest." Taichi spoke as he got the blond onto his back. They found a small area and Hikari and Takeru with their digimon and Kyuubi helped build the grave. Meanwhile, Naruto slept to the side as the group with Andromon looked on ahead, to see what was to come. And while Koushiro was busy studying the digivice, the group were unaware Piemon had sent someone to greet them.

'Interesting...' Koushiro mused as he typed away. 'Rizegreymon is a new species of Greymon... But... Why was Naruto so tired...?' He continued to type till he found it. 'That's it!'

"Hey, Koushiro what you looking at?" Taichi asked as the group returned. Koushiro looked over.

"Look here... See..." Taichi looked to see Naruto and the small intraining on screen. A line of red and blue of D.N.A strand like energy between them. "This is Naruto's energy begin passed to Kyuubi. The digivice channels his chakra and turns it into digital energy for Kyuubi to digivolve. That's got to explain why Kyuubi changed as he did. And why I couldn't find anything on Rizegreymon, it's a new species crated from the digivice. But look, the digimon here is not the same as kyuubi's. As is his intraining, Kyaromon..." Koushiro answered as the others looked over.

"I get it now... So Naruto's own energy is used to evolve kyuubi." Koushiro nods to the answer.

"Guess it drained the last of his energy." Kyuubi nods.

"He had gone into demon cloak... It did drain a large amount of his chakra..." Taichi, Sora and Koushiro looked on curiously. "I will not explain again. Let's just say, it's not a pretty sight." The fox stated as he walked up to the sleeping male. Koushiro glanced about the area and pondered what to do. His face lit up as an idea form.

"Andromon, can you come here a moment." The ultimate nods and followed the young child's instructions as Koushiro plugged the ultimate up to the laptop. He's use the digimon's sensory to find where they were on Spiral Mountain. Everyone watched as he got underway and it wasn't long before Spiral Mountain appeared on screen.

"It's Spiral Mountain." Piyomon spoke as it was the first to recognise the design.

"Nothing less from Koushiro-han." Tentomon stated proudly as the group looked on curiously to what the lad was doing.

"And the place we are located right now, is..." The red dot flickered at the top.

"Wait that's..." Taichi muttered.

"We're all the way at the top." Patamon answered.

"Remember what Chuumon said." Takeru started. "He said the dark masters live on the top of Spiral Mountain."

"Then..." Sore spoke as the group looked on ahead. "What we're seeing over this is..." As they looked at the tall image in the distance.

"Their base..." Taichi spoke as he walked over to Naruto ready to pick him up. "Talk about bad timing kid..." Taichi grunted as he picked the blond up.

"Someone's here." Andromon spoke. "Be careful." The group looked about as they searched for the enemy. A feminine laugh broke out as the female looking digimon in black flew above them.

"Welcome, you adorable little boys." The guys looked stunned while Sora and Hikari on the other hand...

"I don't think I like that digimon." Sora growled as Hikari kept up her equal glare.

"What's that digimon called?" Hikari asked as Andromon looked at the digimon.

"She's one of the nightmare soldiers..." Andromon answered. "Ladydevimon."

"You must be tired, you poor things. Why don't you lie down and rest, for eternity!" Ladydevimon spoke as she moved to attack. Koromon jumped up.

"Koromon!" Taichi called.

"Koromon shinka! Agumon!" The rookie attacked, only to be knocked down.

"Agumon!" Taichi called as he ran up.

"Patamon, shinka! Angemon!"

"Piyomon, shinka! Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, shinka! Kabuterimon!"

"Tailmon, chou-shinka! Angewomon!" Naruto's eyes twitched as he heard the racket as the digimon moved on Ladydevimon.

"I'll take good care of all of you, darkness wave!" At that call, she let loose black bats that pushed the group back. Andromon tucked his right arm back as the drill spun.

"Spiral sword!" But the attacks were deflected, along with mega blaster and meteor wing.

"You think those attacks are enough against me?" Ladydevimon taunted.

"Heaven knuckle!" Angemon yelled letting an energy punch fly. The digimon dodged.

"Holy arrow!" Ladydevimon turned to the attack and got a glancing blow. The digimon growled and lashed out at Angewomon.

"Okay, I'm joining them." Agumon spoke as Naruto awoke.

"Will you guy's shut up... I'm sleeping..." Taichi glanced to Naruto.

"No time for that, get up." Naruto blinked. Slowly, he dropped down to his feet.

"Taichi..." Agumon spoke again. Taichi shook his head.

"Not yet." Naruto looked up as Ladydevimon attacked.

"We're under attack?" Taichi nods as he looked to Koushiro.

"Koushiro, check her data." Koushiro nods revealing Ladydevimon as an ultimate level digimon. "Ultimate... Right. Sora, Takeru, I want you to take Birdramon and Angemon and find Yamato and the others and bring them back."

"But their fighting right now." Taichi looked to Naruto.

"We'll be fine... Naruto, you think you can fight?" Naruto nods.

"I'll try..." Naruto looked to Kyuubi. "Let's go!" Kyuubi nods as Naruto grasped his digivice and swung it forward. His right hand glowed as the screen showed adult evolution. "Digisoul..." Naruto spoke with a swing of the energy to the device and the palm. "Charge! Shinka!" Naruto called as Kyuubi jumped into the light.

"Kyaromon shinka!" The small orb turned into a long sleek red pipefox with a black collar. Black designs littered the body as a shard of bone nipped off the tail. "Kudamon! Kudmon, shinka!" The fox growled with a flip and land on all fours. Its body black with a red mane and bone skull mask. A large bone tail appeared out the back, huge size. White bone patterns littered the legs in the fur. "Reppamon!" The fox roared out.

Taichi nods as the fox landed as he turned back to the group. "We'll be fine to take her down." Taichi spoke as Naruto stumbled and held his head. Why did he feel so drained, plus he was having another damned headache. "And if the situation calls for it, we always have Wargreymon as our trump card." Agumon smiled at his title of trump card. "What's important to keep in mind is that, if this place really is their base, then we're coming closer to facing the last dark master."

"Piemon..." Koushiro muttered. Taichi nods.

"Hai, he should be there. We don't know when he'll show up, and that's a problem. What we do know, though, is that he's incredibly strong." Taichi stated as he remembered the fight Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon had against Piemon.

"So before Piemon shows up, you want us to bring onii-chan and the others here, right?" Takeru asked and Koushiro nods to Takeru.

"It is exactly as Taichi-san says. I'm surprised that you thought that far ahead." Koushiro said looking to Taichi.

"Taichi..." Sora spoke surprised by his planning.

"It's just like soccer..." Taichi spoke. "I figured it out after Yamato, Mimi-chan, and Jyou left... Just fighting with reckless abandon like I'd used to isn't enough. We can't allow ourselves to make any more sacrifices." Sora smiled, he sound liked a true leader to the team now.

"Let's go Kyuubi!" Naruto called as the fox took off.

"Heat wave stream!" Kyuubi called as the tail glowed and the fox flipped unleashing crescent red waves. The ultimate moved aside as it tried to move on Angemon. "Get going!" Kyuubi called.

"We'll keep her busy!" Angewomon added as Angemon nods and both it and Birdramon took off. The female angle took a kick to the back when it wasn't looking.

"Dragon fire burst!" The fox roared with a howl as it unleashed a large fireball shaped like the head of a dragon. Ladydevimon dodged easily enough.

"Take this!" Angewomon yelled punching the fallen angle digimon in the chin, and the ultimate moved back to retaliate.

"Darkness wave!" Angewomon held up a guard against the attack as the virus woman digimon appeared behind and swung the angle digimon by the hair. The group looked on in worry as Koushiro's digivice glowed with the crest as he moved to aid.

"Kabuterimon, chou-shinka!" The body increased in size as the skin turned red and an axe horn appeared at the front. The wings tucked into form a large shell. "Atlurkabuterimon!" The large insect moved to aid as Ladydevimon let go and sent Angewomon flying into the large ultimate's hands. "Are you okay?" Naruto looked from the bug to Kyuubi.

"Let's back them up!" Naruto called as he swung his hand out. "Digisoul..." But his chakra fizzled out. Naruto looked over and growled. "What... Come on..." Naruto growled. Kyuubi shuddered as his form turned back to kudamon. "What's going on?" Kyuubi turned to Naruto.

"You're chakra's what allows me to digivolve now. You need to rest." Naruto growled.

"I can still fight!" Naruto spoke as he moved forward only to for his feet to not respond and ends up face planting the floor. "Damn it...!"

"Let go!" Angewomon called breaking free from the ultimate's grasp as it rushed Ladydevimon. "It's on now, bitch!" The angle yelled with a slap the viruses face. The ultimate turned round in rage and slapped back.

"What you say?" Ladydevimon retorted as both slapped each other.

The group of guy's and their digimon could only stare stunned at the cat fight. "Women are pretty scary when they're angry..." Koushiro muttered as Naruto nods slowly to this remembering the times with Ino and Sakura back at the academy.

"Don't lose to her!" Hikari yelled out as she backed her digimon. The group looked on nervously at Hikari. "Get her! Take her down!"

"Don't get full of yourself!" Ladydevimon chortled as it delivered a powerful kick to Angewomon who impacted the ground. "Take this! Darkness spear!" Angewomon glanced up as Atlurkabuterimon blocked the spear.

"Get out of the way!" Angewoman yelled.

"O-okay..." The insect ultimate answered nervously as it moved aside and the angle digimon flew out. Ladydevimon turned to the angle as it looked from the broken spear.

"Playtime is over!" Angewoman called out. "Prepare yourself!" With that the angle digimon glowed and the virus shielded its eyes.

"Whatever! Darkness..."

"Heaven's charm!" Angewoman finished first as it unleashed a large pink cross on the enemy digimon. Ladydevimon stood no chance against the attack as it obliterated it.

"Yatta!" Hikari cheered as the two ultimate's returned to normal and Tailmon landed exhausted in Hikari's arms while Tentomon was worried about any marks on its back. As Naruto looked at the group he felt the back of his neck hairs shiver.

"Some ones coming..." Naruto spoke as Taichi nods seeing the figure walking their way. Taichi looked through his telescope. It was Piemon. "The last dark master..." Naruto growled as he moved forward.

"You can't fight right now Naruto... Agumon..." Taichi spoke. "Let's get him." Agumon nods.

"Agumon, warp-shinka! Wargreymon!" The large digimon tensed as the group stood waiting.

"Be careful..." Taichi spoke. "He's tough." The group watched on nervously as Wargreymon prepared to attack. But Narutos eyes narrowed on Piemon as he remembered Jijimon. Piemon smirked and Naruto clenched his fist as he slid his right foot back and with a growl, he pushed forward.

"Naruto!" Hikari called first as she saw Naruto move and dash past Taichi with a roar.

"No! Naruto!" Taichi called as Naruto cut the distance down and palmed his hands together and touched the ground and jumped. The ground came with Naruto and formed a long battle staff and with a roar Naruto swings down and the mega dodged.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he flipped off the pole and swung at full length. The mega dodged again with a duck and moved aside. Naruto growled as he spun the staff and swung back as he pushed forward.

"You are still no better, little boy." Piemon taunted as he flipped over the blond. "Even now, you're as weak as you were back the day we met." Naruto skidded and turned only for the mega to block again. The yelling of his friends didn't get through to Naruto as he twirled the staff and the mega grasped tight. Naruto kept up his glare. "Skilled yes, stronger..." The mega pulled the staff free and it flew through the air. "No..." Naruto palmed the ground and the land ruptured in sharp earth spikes and the mega jumped and landed on the sharp rocks. As it looked up Wargreymon was behind the mega and the digimon jumped to evade the dramon claw. Naruto followed the megas movements and clasped his hands together, he was going to use the one move he had planned, but had never used.

"Argh!" Naruto roared as lightning ruptured the ground and swirled breaking it up. "Chidori!" Naruto yelled as he took off. Piemon dodged the strike from Wargreymon and turned to the blond. Naruto swung and missed and Piemon smirked and swung out. Naruto's eyes widen as he flew backwards as the chakra dropped rapidly from his hand.

"Naruto!" Naruto wasn't sure who yelled. But all he saw the arch of blood that broke from left kidney to right shoulder blade on his form. Naruto's body flipped and skidded along the ground. He lay there several moments before he began to move slowly.

'Damn it...' Naruto growled as he forced his body to move. 'I should have seen that... No wonder Sasuke always used those eyes...' Naruto growled to himself as he slowly forced himself up. Blood broke from the cut and Naruto dropped clutching his form.

"Naruto!" Taichi called as Hikari and Koushiro got beside the blond. 'Damn it...' Kyuubi growled as he hit the blond over the head and the young male yelped as the two now by his side looked shocked by the fox's actions.

"Are you mental?" The fox roared. "I know you want revenge, but going off the wall like that..." Naruto didn't respond. "Gaki?" The fox spoke. "Naruto!" Naruto gasped.

"Kisama..." Naruto muttered. "I was so close... I thought that would work..." Naruto growled in annoyence. "I didn't expect that outcome."

"Naruto, don't move." Koushiro spoke as Naruto tried to roll over. "You're wound is deep." Naruto thumped the ground.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled as he flipped himself over. He gasped in pain. "I can't let him get away with what he did..." Naruto growled as he put his hands together.

"Boy! Stop using your chakra, you'll be dead soon and we need you!" Kyuubi yelled as Naruto put his hands to his torso and green lightning flickered and spread along the scar. It healed rapidly and Naruto gasped as he let go, before gasping for air several times. "Naruto, if you move now, I will hurt you." The fox growled as Naruto eyed the fox.

"And if you won't listen to him, listen to me." Hikari spoke as Naruto glanced down.

"Hikari and Kyuubi-san's right Naruto." Koushiro spoke as Wargreymon kept up the attack. "You went off on your own. Putting us in trouble if something happens now… We need everyone ready should Wargreymon not be enough. So focus on helping the team..." Koushiro spoke as he glanced over.

"I just... Wanted to get him back for what he did..." Naruto muttered and Kyuubi nods.

"You're determined Naruto. But you've seen what people who focus on taking revenge become... Do you want to become a second Sasuke." Naruto blinked.

"Like hell!" Naruto yelled as he thumped the ground. "..." Naruto growled as he slowly forced himself up. "I'm not Sasuke..."

"Then stop trying to take revenge on your own. Going alone to take one who has caused not only you, but others pain. Isn't what you should be doing; so get up and act part of the team." Naruto slowly stood though shaky.

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered as he stumbled and Hikari took the weight. "Arigatou, Hikari-chan." Hikari nods with a smile. "We need to work together. You're right Kyuubi... We can't let him win." Naruto stated as his eyes shimmered with a light glow once more.

"Toy wonderness!" Piemon called as it let loose a whirlwind of rocks at Taichi. Wargreymon moved to intercept. The force knocked Wargreymon back and slamming into Taichi.

"Taichi!" Naruto and Koushiro called.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari spoke. Koushiro moved across to help.

"Koushiro, stay back." Taichi called. "Take care of Naruto and Hikari!" Another burst of wind forced Taichi flying back and Wargreymon dropped to his knees as the large rock slammed into its defence.

'Damn it... If I hadn't gone off like that, I could have helped.' Naruto mentally growled as he found he was being a burden again, Koushiro and Taichi could have put up more of a fight.

"Ending snipe!" Piemon called striking Wargreymon down fully, the armour shattering from the strike.

"War... Greymon..." Taichi gasped as he collapsed.

"Taichi!" Naruto yelled as the mega turned to the three.

"Who's next..." Naruto glared at the mega and tried to move only for Hikari to hold him back.

"You can't fight, you're still weak." Hikari stated as she could still feel most of Naruto's left side resting on her. Naruto looked down, what had he done.

"Taichi!" The group looked beyond Taichi as he tried to get up. They looked to the repeated call and looked to see Yamato on Garurumon, with Jyou. Sora called out as she landed with Takeru with Birdramon. Piemon smiled and jumped onto a high platform as he looked at the increasing size of the group.

"They make quite a late entrance. But no matter, the results will be the same either way." Piemon mused as Yamato and Jyou moved to Taichi as he struggled to move. Yamato lifted his fallen friend from his position.

"You're finally here..." Taichi spoke as he tried to sit up. "I knew you'd come..." Taichi slowly stood with Jyou and Yamato's help. "I believed you would."

"Arigatou..." Yamato muttered amazed his friend still held hopes in him arriving. "For believing in me, I'm sorry I'm late..." Yamato spoke as Garurumon moved over to fallen mega. "You're my true friend Taichi, I won't let your friendship be in vain." At those words the crest of friendship glowed. "Huh?" Garurumon put its paw to the mega and Wargreymon was restored to fighting form.

"Nani?" Piemon muttered as it looked confused by this turn of events.

"Yamato's crest of friendship gave me the power to restore Wargreymon back to life." Garurumon answered as it became Gabumon.

"Arigatou, Garurumon." Wargreymon spoke as it glanced back to the now rookie digimon. "Now I can fight again." The group at the back turned to Koushiro as he called out to them.

"Hurry, everyone! Over here!" The group scurried over and ducked behind cover.

"Taichi-san." Naruto spoke. "Gomen, for my actions." Taichi put a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"He's hurt a lot of people and digimon. We'll get him for this together." Naruto nods.

"Hai..."

"I'd planned on giving all of you an instant death..." Piemon spoke out. "But if you enjoy suffering that much, I'll relish every minute tormenting you slowly."

"You talk too much for a clown." Yamato retorted as the mega jumped and drew all four swords.

"Trump sword!" And let them loose on the rookie and mega.

"Gabumon, warp-shinka! Metalgarurumon!"

"Now the fight really begins..." Naruto muttered and Hikari and Takeru nod as both mega combined their powers and counter the swords and still have the power to make Piemon evade. The mega looked up with an interested smile.

"It looks like I can finally enjoy a more stimulating battle."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The battle ground was tense as the three mega's faced off. "Get him! Metalgarurumon!" Yamato called out.

"Wargreymon!" Taichi called as the group watched behind cover so not to be caught in the cross fire. "All of this will be over once we beat Piemon." The clown smirked at this.

"But, can you beat me?" Piemon taunted as he formed a ring of fire as Metalgarurumon attacked.

"I will!" The mega was ensnared by the ring of fire like in some two bit circus. Wargreymon moved to aid, only to be pulled in and toyed with as the mega stumbled to keep balance on the circus ball. The digimon fell back on its fellow mega. Piemon, found this most amusing to watch.

"He's toying with us..." Naruto growled. "Taichi..." Naruto growled.

"Put a hold on backup until I say the word." Taichi retorted to the blond. Yamato nods in agreement.

"Yeah, let's gauge the situation first."

"I think it's time to put an end to this." Piemon stated as he drew his blades and gave them a twirl. The swords faded from view and appeared left and right about the two mega. But Metalgarurumon wasn't about to loss here.

"My sensors have caught them, Wargreymon. 45 degrees to you left."

"Right!" Wargreymon moved to deflected at his left and then at the mega's call blocked to his right. As more appeared, Metalgarurumon locked onto them.

"I'll take care of the rest!" And with a fire of its beams at the nose it removed the four swords. Piemon didn't find that amusing. "Your attacks won't work on us anymore!"

"Gaia force!" Wargreymon called as it hurled the large fire orb at the clown mega. The attack knocked the mega off its feet.

"All right, we've gotten ahead of him!" Taichi exclaimed as it looked like the battle was in their favour. "No need now to wait anymore everyone, evolve and attack as one!" As the others moved to aid, Andromon looked on blankly at what it was seeing a moment.

"Matte!" Andromon called as Piemon held up a white handkerchief.

"What's that?" Jyou asked first confused by this reaction by the mega. "Does that white flag mean it's surrendering?"

"Is it making that pose to show us there are no tricks involved?" Sora questioned as Piemon flipped the white sheet round to show nothing on either side and held it up.

"What's it gonna do next? Pull out a pigeon?" Taichi joked as the megas moved in on Piemon.

"Playtime is over!" Wargreymon called as Piemon threw the sheet out, it expanded and encased the two megas.

"Is that so?" Piemon asked as the white sheet dropped to the floor. The mega's were gone, and Taichi and Yamato dashed over.

"Wargreymon!" Taichi called as Piemon pulled out another cloth.

"Metalgarurumon!" Both were caught in the second sheet and vanished also. The group looked on stunned and worried.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari spoke as she looked about.

"What happened?" Takeru asked the question they were all thinking. Piemon jumped down and pulled on the sheets.

"Allow me! To show you!" There really was nothing underneath.

"T-they're gone!" Jyou stammered.

Naruto scowled as he looked on. "What's going on...?" He muttered.

"What did you do to Taichi-san and the others?" Koushiro demanded.

"Why..." The mega spoke as he held out his hands. "They're right here..." The group then noticed it, four key chains, one of Taichi and Wargreymon another of Yamato and Metalgarurumon.

"Th-they turned into dolls!" Sora spoke as the group stood in shook to this.

"That's right. As a reward for putting up a good fight, I've made them a part of my collection." Piemon stated as it tucked them to the belt. "Now, who's next?" Sweat rolled down the side of Narutos face as Piemon smirked.

"Run for it!" Naruto called as he palmed the ground and threw up the dirt to give them cover. "Before we're next to be added to its waist!" They nod and rush off for cover.

"Hide in that cave!" Andromon called out as Piemon followed at a brisk pace, it'll toy with them. Andromon turned back and turned to face the mega. "Go on!"

"Andromon!" Sora called back as she turned to the digimon.

"I will stop Piemon!" Piemon smirked and dashed at that statement with its sword held high. Andromon turned to the mega. "Spiral sword!" Sora called out to the digimon and Jyou grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him.

"Run, Sora-kun! Don't let Andromon's fight come to nothing!" The group ran till they came to an open pit with spikes at the bottom.

"Damn..." Naruto looked up. "Looks like we're joining the circus." Naruto pointed to the other side. "Let's move quick... Kyuubi..." The fox nods and jumped up onto the blonds shoulder and rested round the neck. He turned to Hikari. "Let's go."

"But..." Hikari spoke; she didn't feel like a repeat of jumping about like they had.

"I'll get Takeru across..." Tailmon spoke up and Hikari nods as she looked over. Naruto took Hikari's right arm over his shoulder and held her waist.

"Just do as I do..." Hikari nods as both crouch. "Go!" Naruto called and jumped. He latched onto the swing with one arm and flew to the next. Tailmon jumped up and took Takeru with it as Patamon followed. Naruto turned as Tailmon released Takeru to Naruto. Sora jumped with Piyomon's help as Tentomon turned to Piemon's footsteps.

"Here comes Piemon!" Tentomon called. "Petit thunder!" Jyou and Koushiro turned round as Gomamon went across when Tentomon yelled.

"You won't be going far..." Piemon spoke as it held Tentomon and Andromon in his grasp as both males turned back to the group.

"Keep going!" They yelled as they were cloaked. Naruto turned.

"Go!" Naruto palmed the ground as they rushed through and the wall sealed up. "Don't look back, we need to keep going!" They entered the building and got under the floor boards. Naruto held his finger to his lips. He glanced up as footsteps echoed over. He held his gaze and his eyes wide dodge the blade that struck down where his head would be.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up.

'No!' Naruto pushed forward and tackled the group as the blades dug in.

"I told you, it's useless to run!" Piemon spoke as it stabbed down again. The group scattered about and Hikari stumbled as she tried to crawl away. The wood gave way and Hikari closed her eyes only to be tackled. Naruto gasped as the blade nicked his side. "Got someone..." Piemon mused as it looked at the blood.

"N-!" Naruto stopped her as he put his hand to her lips. He glanced back as both Tailmon and Piyomon as both burst into action. Angewomon and the large bird humanoid digimon called Garudamon came from the wooden floor and attack the mega as the group scurried to escape. As they got out, Angewomon's cry reached their ears, the two were beaten.

"We've got to go!" Naruto called taking Hikari's hand. Sora turned to them.

"You guys go on... Naruto, Takeru-kun... Take care of Hikari and get out of here."

"But what about you?" Takeru asked.

"Listen, there's no doubt that both Garudamon and Angewomon have been turned into dolls. You two are the only ones who can protect Hikari-chan... Understand." Sora stated to Takeru.

"But... Sora-san you're..."

"Takeru." Naruto spoke. "She knows what she's doing, we've got no choice, and we're the only ones who can still fight... Come, before we lose another one who can fight Piemon." Naruto spoke as he pulled Hikari with him. Kyuubi nods and Patamon moved to follow only to glance back to Takeru. Takeru glanced to Sora who nods and Takeru followed the group. Naruto glanced back as Gomamon stayed and the wall burst open to show Piemon.

"Damn it..."

"Takeru!" Takeru glanced back as Sora threw something. His hand reached out and caught Yamato's doll. The young dirt blond turned and gave chase after Naruto and Hikari. They reached and door and Naruto sprinted past Hikari. With a battle cry he slammed the door open and the group of three followed the pair through. They were on the balcony.

"Damn..." Naruto turned round. "Trapped..." Naruto looked up. 'They can't scale this...' Naruto glanced back to the pair. 'And there can't be a way down...' Naruto glanced to his hand. 'I can't let them get hurt... I made a promise and I won't back down!' Round Naruto's feet, red chakra began to rise. "Kyuubi..." Naruto spoke as the group looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hikari spoke confused by what was happening to Naruto. Naruto glanced back with his blue eyes and smiled before looking forward.

"Try to make sure they get away... I'll try bide you time." Kyuubi blinked.

"You mad? You can't handle this digimon." Naruto nods.

"I know... But Takeru might be the only one left with a chance if I can get you guy's away. Me and Takeru can fight together. We might be able to save the others..." Kyuubi eyed the blond as the chakra fully cloaked him and a lone tail swished. One of his whiskers glowed as his blue eyes looked on. Where the kid was getting his energy from, Kyuubi wanted to know. This kid was determined that's for sure.

"Okay..." Kyuubi spoke glancing about as Naruto stood waiting. Kyuubi eyed the basket. "There!" He moved to the basket as Naruto flecked his muscles ready to fight. "Let this be a rope one..." The fox spoke opening the basket. "Result... Nani?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked on at the door.

"Just... We're going up..." Kyuubi said as the rope floated into the clouds. "Never mind..." The fox muttered moving to Hikari and lying round her neck. "Get going kid." Hikari glanced to Naruto. "He'll be fine, just get out of here first. He's to determine to just die." Hikari nods.

"Let's get going Hikari..." Takeru spoke and she began the climb. Takeru glanced back.

"You'll be right behind us, right?" Naruto waved his hand.

"It'll be some distance, but I will." Takeru nods and began to climb. Naruto crouched as his ninja senses went off. The door exploded and Piemon stood waiting.

"Again? You really like fighting boy..." Naruto remained silent. "Are you still upset over that poor excuse of a digimon?" Naruto bit his tongue. He couldn't do anything reckless, or he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Takeru and Hikari because of that. Piemon looked up and Naruto stood with right arm back and punched forward. The claw of chakra shot out and Piemon evaded.

"Katon!" Naruto took a breath as he gathered the needed energy. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Naruto let loose a powerful crimson flame. The two on the rope glanced back.

"Woah..." Takeru muttered.

"Oi, no time to sightseeing..." Kyuubi spoke as he looked back. Something flickered in the light. "Look out!" Naruto looked back and swung his left fist up and the chakra shot up the front of the two. The blade was forced up on the chakra rush and cut just above Hikari's head. The fox sighed, that was too close. "Looks like that's the end of the line." Kyuubi muttered.

Naruto glanced back as Piedmon appeared through the flames. "Do you really think such weak actions will stop me?" Naruto clenched his right palm; no way at this rate would the rasengan make a scratch. He couldn't risk using that chakra amount now. Piemon threw a sword. "Trump sword!" Naruto ducked only for the blade to fade out.

'No!' Naruto glanced about, where would it come from? The group watched on as Naruto glanced about. 'I need to find it...' Naruto pushed the chakra out wider on his form, if the blades entered the chakra, he'd be able to evade it. And it did at Naruto's temple, the blond flipped back rapidly and dodged the blade that would have clearly killed him. This digimon didn't want him around it seemed.

"Come on Naruto..." Kyuubi growled before glancing about. This area, even if possible, it was too small for the size of his ultimate state. He needed to find an advantage.

"Fuuton!" Naruto called with the palming of his hands. "Suiton!" Naruto held out both his hands as elements rippled round them. "Gufuu suika no jutsu!" Naruto called holding both hands together forward. The force of the jutsu caused Naruto to skid back a couple of feet as it slammed into the mega. Naruto didn't know if the mega had been brave enough to take that attack on, but as he seemed to have no attacks on his person, it was safe to assume the digimon didn't dodge. Piemon could handle that attack it had assumed.

"Trump sword!" Naruto's eyes widen as a sword shot out and up as he turned to aim as the sword, it vanished. Naruto was at a trouble here, he couldn't hit something he couldn't see. The blade sliced clean through the rope separating Kyuubi and Hakari from Takeru and Patamon.

"Hikari-chan!" Naruto called and dodged the blade. "Kisama!" Naruto turned and received a powerful kick to the face, the chakra vanish as Naruto hit the balcony and over.

"Naruto! Hikari!" Takeru called as his device glowed.

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!" The large angle took off and Naruto's eyes open.

'Not yet! Not now!' Naruto swung round as he looked to Hikari and Kyuubi. "Kyuubi!" Naruto roared as he drew his digivice. "Digisoul!" Naruto roared as he connected. "Charge! Chou-shinka!" The beam struck the digimon.

'Yes!' The fox growled as Angemon stopped at the bright light. "Kudamon, chou-shinka! Rizegreymon!" Naruto landed on the digimon's hand as he caught Hikari. Kyuubi slowed the pairs drop and hit the ground with a blast. The ultimate fizzled out as it went up in smoke. "Well... So much for that..." Kyuubi muttered lying on his front beside Naruto who chuckled as he lay on the ground having taken the rest of the drop. Hikari glanced up.

"Takeru!" Naruto stood slowly as he picked himself up and looked up. Angemon took off and swung out as Piemon tired to move on the young male. The pair battled as Takeru watched on worried. Hikari looked to Naruto. He glanced over and shook his head though she could tell he was clearly not able to evolve Kyuubi again right now.

"Takeru... He needs to jump and Angemon should move to catch him..." Hikari looked back as Naruto looked on. "I know running isn't wise, but we can't fight if we're like we are. Unless Takeru can chou-shinka Angemon... We don't hold much hope..." Naruto muttered as Angemon was thrown down their way and crashed into the ground. "Angemon!" Both called making their way over.

"D-damn it..." Angemon muttered as it tried to stand.

Takeru looked on worried as he was alone with Piemon climbing up behind him and Piemon smirked. "You seem to be lonely here, why not join the rest down below!" The digimon swung its sword and the rope holding Takeru dropped with the young boy.

"Takeru!" Everyone yelled as he fell.

'If he hits the ground from that height... Come on! If there was ever the moment, now is needed Takeru! Don't give up!' Naruto growled as a bright light shone from Takeru's position.

"Takeru..." Angemon muttered as its form glowed and it took off. Both Naruto and Hikari could just watch on.

"Angemon... Chou-shinka!" In a blaze of light, the once medieval armoured angel was now a high-tech

one, it body white skin tight suit, eight wings on the body, the top and bottom two curved in on the body, a full arm length purple guard on the left with a laser sword on the right wrist. Metal combat boots and a golden fabric that crossed over the torso and hung out to the sides, a purple mask replaced the old metal one.

"Holyangemon!" The digimon caught Takeru and dropped back down to the group below.

"Awesome, Patamon's an ultimate..." Naruto exclaimed. "Now we might have a chance!" At that the digimon took flight and sliced the white cloth in two as Piemon tried to add the new digimon to its collection.

"Receive my sword of judgement!" With a swing of the Excalibur sword, the mega tried to evade, only losing its prizes as they were cut loose. Piemon was knocked from the balcony and into the surrounding area below. Naruto looked to where the digimon landed, and hoped it won't get up for some time. The ultimate landed and set the dolls down on a small surface before it glanced to Takeru. "Place Yamato with them." Takeru glanced over and nods and did as told. The digimon crossed its arms. "Holy disinfection!" The rainbow beam struck the group of dolls and they watched as all returned to normal and size. The group glanced to themselves as they found themselves normal once more.

"Where back to normal..." Taichi spoke as Takeru and Hikari rushed to their brothers. Taichi and Yamato looked to their younger siblings and moved to them.

"Onii-chan!"

"Hikari."

"Takeru."

Naruto sat watching the group reacquaint themselves with one another after a hell of an event. But the event was broken by the return of Piemon. "It's not all smiles and cheers now kiddies..." The mega spoke as it walked up. "I intended to be merciful and keep all but two as dolls instead of killing you, but you will all receive the same fate!" With a raise of its arm, an army of virus digimon appeared. Hundreds of Evilmon, all champion level…

"Looks like we've got a fight on our hands." Taichi spoke. Naruto held his hand up, and called out to everyone.

"That will not be needed." Kyuubi looked at the blond, he still had more left? How did he recharge so quickly? He can't have fully recovered after all they'd been through... But, then again. There has been something pushing this blond lads limit. What is it? Kyuubi didn't get to ponder more as Naruto palmed his hands together and his chakra burst round him. Piemon smirked.

"You intend to fight? How will you do so?" Naruto crossed his fingers.

"I am the one man army! Taiju, kagebunshin no jutsu!" There was an enormous amount of smoke as it covered the area. Everyone remained still as the smoke began to clear. The group glanced left and right.

"Woah..." Taichi muttered as all the Naruto's stood facing an Evilmon. Naruto raised his arm.

"Attack...!" With that the clones lashes out at the Evilmon. Taichi glanced back.

"Let's back him up!" The group nod.

"Gomamon, shinka! Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon, chou-shinka! Zudomon!"

"Tentomon, shinka! Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, chou-shinka! Atlurkabuterimon!"

"Argh!" With a battle cry the blond ninja dove in and lashed out at the first that came their way. From the distance, Mimi was arriving with her own army she'd rounded up.

"Looks like the fight has started..." Lilimon spoke as Mimi nods and the digimon joined the fray. And as more joined, the less Naruto's were needed till only one remained.

"Take this!" Naruto roared with a punch. Kyuubi appeared over the blonds shoulder and rotated like a corkscrew.

"Bone cannon!" A large white bone claw shot out and pierced the evilmon. Naruto smirked and turned to look at the champions, Orgemon, Meramon, Unimon, Fridgemon and lots of Gekomon and Otamamon.

"Hammer spark!" With a slam of Zudomon's hammer a wave of energy fried several Evilmon. As Piemon attacked with its swords, the horn on the large insect sparked.

"Horn buster!" The blast destroyed the swords as they flew at the group. Piemon glanced over to the insect as Lilimon took to the air.

"Flower cannon!" The mega deflected the attack back and the mega threw a cloth only for Angewomon to aim an arrow at it.

"Holy arrow!" It pierced clean through and the mega dodged as Garudamon took to the air.

"Shadow wing!" Piemon didn't see it coming and took the blast and was thrown back. At that the ultimate archangel digimon swung the sword round forming a gate.

"Heaven's gate!" The gate opened and all the Evilmon were sucked in.

"What is that?" Taichi asked as they watched. Holyangemon looked over.

"All evil beings are sucked into the dimension beyond the gate and buried there." Piemon looked from the gate to the two mega's approaching. He's in trouble now.

"Let's end this!" Wargreymon spoke and Metalgarurumon agreed with it.

"Gaia force!"

"Double tomahawk!" The two attacks sent the mega flying up, but Naruto wasn't about to let the mega go without one final good bye. Naruto thrust off the ground with wind and rushed at the mega.

"This!" Naruto called out as his chakra increased as the rasengan formed and expanded. "Is for Jijimon! Chou! Rasengan!" The orb struck home and the mega yelled out as it was pushed into the gate. As the gate shut Naruto smirked, finally, all was done, and the digital world could return to normal.

Naruto landed and looked up as everyone watched as the golden residue from the gate, rippled off the side of the top of Spiral Mountain and with that, all the lands were gone and the top remained.

"It's over..." Taichi spoke with relief and Yamato agreed before turning to the cheering digimon. Though Taichi was confused why Ogremon was there? Naruto sighed as he lay back. Kyuubi moved over to the blond.

"You've done well kid... And you've amazed me..." Naruto sighed as he looked at the sky. "You really have done such a large improvement in such a small time." Naruto smiled as he rubbed his forehead; there was that pulse of pain again.

"It's nice to hear that, from the demon of the seal. The great Kyuubi no kitsune, to praise a human like me." Kyuubi sighed as he lay on his front.

"You may not like to hear it... But you are the Kyuubi now. You have all my chakra... And all the power of the greatest ninja's at your finger tips..." Naruto looked to his hand. "I'm merely Kudamon now... Kitsune at best…" Naruto smirked.

"You'll always be Kyuubi, Kyuubi." Naruto answered. "As I will always be Naruto Uzumaki... You maybe a digimon, but you'll never lose the fact, you are the strongest of nine demons..." Kyuubi smirked.

"You can't go back on that now... Got that." Naruto nods as he sat up.

"Yeah... It's your title... Not mine."

"Naruto!" Naruto looked back to see Hikari and Takeru run up. "There's a problem!" Naruto stood and Kyuubi jumped up and round the blonds shoulder.

"What is it?" Hikari and Takeru took a breath.

"The dark masters..." Hikari started. "They weren't the real enemy." Naruto and Kyuubi looked to each other and then to the pair.

"Nani?" With that they brought Naruto back to the group. The existence of their real enemy itself is what caused the distortions in the digital world, and the dark masters only gained their power from those distortions. Naruto stopped as he heard this as he followed the pair.

"Then... Who's the real enemy?" Naruto asked as the ground shook.

"Naruto, Hikari, Takeru!" The young group looked to the older group and rushed over as the ground cracked apart and the sky turned dark.

"Who's the enemy?" Naruto asked Taichi who shrugged. He didn't know anything, neither did Koushiro. The spiral beneath the land they stood on turned into a space like black and the ground vanished beneath everyone as they plummeted into the dark space below. As they came to a stop and glanced about, their digimon landed round them. No one was hurt, but they had no idea where they could be. Koushiro pulled out his laptop as Genni made a call. The person, who spoke, sounded much like the voice back then to Naruto.

"This darkness is probably endless." Gennai spoke as everyone moved round the screen.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Taichi asked annoyed they had not been warned of this.

"We defeated the dark masters!" Yamato stated.

"But you haven't beaten the source that has brought forth all of the evil in the first place." The group stared stunned at this, why wait till now to tell them. "This source of evil came from the wall of fire."

"The wall of fire?" Naruto asked confused.

"Inscriptions were found on the walls of the ancient dino region, and this is what they say..." With that Genni explained that an evil had almost destroyed the digital world once before, and that there had been digidestined before them also to stop it. And that a large darkness would enter the world from the wall of fire again. Which was now the very darkness they were in.

"What is our foe?" Naruto asked out. "Is it the darkness?"

"You could say that young lad. But it also has a physical form." Naruto punched his palm.

"If it's got a solid form, we'll defeat it!"

"Fight with caution, children..." Genni spoke as he vanished from screen.

"But we don't even know what we're fight." Taichi spoke up as he wanted more answers.

"Is it a digimon or not?" Jyou asked out.

"Its existence..." Koushiro mused as he closed the laptop up. "Itself is likely to be fundamentally different from what we are used to."

"But if the last chosen ones stopped it, we should be able to do the same!" Naruto spoke up. At that, a groaning noise echoed round them, everyone glanced left and right, up and down in search of the location. "Show yourself!" Naruto called out as it became a chuckle as an image formed in the darkness.

"Very well..." It looked like a giant 3D hexagon.

"This is the digimon that appeared from the wall of fire?" Koushiro asked aloud as the strange shape stretched out and claws came from several points. A small figure appeared at the top. Koushiro opened his laptop.

"What the hell is that thing?" Yamato muttered as everyone looked on. It was apocalymon a mega level digimon of unknown type.

"Is it even a digimon?" Naruto asked as the thing chuckled.

"Do you consider me ugly?"

"I'll consider whatever I want! Who the heck are you?" Naruto roared as he pointed his finger at the possible digimon. But the being batted it off as it took the answer it seemed so easy to find amongst the looks.

"I'll take that as a yes. That is what you are thinking, isn't it? We are, after all, the ones who were thwarted through the evolution process."

"Evolution process?" Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed confused.

"Digimon have continued to evolve again and again throughout the years. Did you know that there were some among them who disappeared?"

"It is inevitable for some species to disappear during the evolution process." Koushiro spoke knowing the answer. "If they aren't able to adapt to their environment..." The digimon roared out the last word that Koushiro used and everyone watched on nervously at the beings rage.

"You think that single word can put an end to this entire matter?"

"What are you getting at?" Yamato questioned.

"Are you saying that we have no right to live?"

"Course everything has a right!" Naruto spoke up as he held his nerve.

"There you go... We are digimon who have disappeared through the evolution process. The resultant build-up of thoughts that have cursed our sad and hateful fates..."

"You were created from the dark hearts of the digimon who disappeared?" Sora asked to see if she was correct.

"Dear chosen children and your dear digimon. We have been looking forward to meeting all of you." The group glanced to each other, what did it mean? "While we lay buried within a deep darkness of utter coldness and sorrow, you were on the other side, enjoying yourselves and laughing happily in the warm light. Why?" A blast of energy hit everyone and as they were thrown back, only Naruto and Kyuubi remained.

'Why... Didn't I go like the rest?' Naruto asked himself as he glanced back. "You okay?"

"Yeah! We're fine!"

"What have we done to deserve this?" Apocalymon roared out as Naruto looked forward. The being dug into its skin and drew green blood from its form. "Why must we, weep tears of grief, while you enjoy cheerful laughter? We, too, have tears that flow from our eyes and feelings that flow from our hearts. Just who decided that we were to be deprived of this world and consign to oblivion? We wanted to live! We wanted to live and speak of friendship, justice and love. We wanted to use this body to be helpful to this world." Naruto watched on, it reminded him of a time.

'Such pain... To lose that feeling...' Naruto mused. 'It sort of reminds me when I was young, I wanted friends, wanted to understand the justice in the reason I was treated. And love... To lose that, is worse than not having it... It's understandable...'

"Are you saying that this world has no need for us?" The being continued to yell at the group. "That we are meaningless?" The wounds healed showing the self-regenerative abilities the being had. "Then we shall rule this world! We shall make this place belong to us! All who get in our way will die!" It began to laugh as that moment. "May the light be forever cursed where it shines! Ultimate stream!" A beam fired from one of the claws as it became Metalseadramons head and at Hikari.

"Hikari!" Taichi called as Naruto turned and Angewomon took the blast.

"Stop this right now!" Naruto called out to the strange digimon.

"Kind and gentle children..." The being spoke. "That was a sign of our friendship. Next is love! Bloody stream!" It was aimed at Mimi and Lilimon blocked it.

"This is not right!" Naruto called out. "You speak of friendship, love and justice... But this is not what is meant by it!" Naruto called.

"Justice!"

"Stop!" Naruto roared.

"Infinity cannon!" Garudamon blocked the one aimed for Sora.

"Could he be using all the attacks of the digimon we've met?" Koushiro asked as the group of males watched on, having not been struck by the possible digimon. Jyou glanced to the small male.

"But then that means we have to face the combined powers of every digimon we've ever fought!"

"Does this mean we can't win?" Sora called out worried.

"Guys!" Taichi spoke as he tried to keep a level head. "Don't let that thing get to you! Get back into position!"

"We just have to work together!" Takeru called out as he looked to his digimon, Hikari and Angewomon.

"That's right." Yamato spoke, "we can't pull back anymore!"

"You haven't seen yet just how terrible I can really be. Death evolution!" Apocalymon called out as its claws clamped onto each ultimate digimon there. "I'll make you understand what we felt as we disappeared through the evolution process." At that, everyone of the digimon was reduced to rookie form but Tailmon retained its natural state.

"No way..." Yamato spoke stunned as they looked on at this event.

"Don't give up!" Naruto called out as he looked to everyone. "As long as you can still digivolve them again... We can still fight!" Naruto called out looking back at the strange digimon.

"Still got any energy left?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto glanced over.

"Not sure I'll be awake if I tried... I'm not going to risk it to the last minute; they're stronger than I am."

"Naruto's right!" Jyou called out.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Taichi yelled as they moved for their digivices.

"Death claw!" Naruto blocked his form as the claw let lots of hands loose and they shot by the blond.

'No! What's it doing now?' Naruto asked as he heard multiple gasps. He looked up as every crest was destroyed before the group's eyes.

"Our crests..." Taichi spoke out in shock of the outcome.

"They're destroyed..." Takeru finished as no one seemed to be able to find the right words for what they just witnessed. With no crest, meant, no evolution.

"I see you are beginning to understand the despair we had felt from being unable to evolve."

"Without our crest..." Jyou stammered.

"How can we win against it if we can't evolve?" Sora asked as Taichi looked to Naruto who still remained ahead.

'Naruto's the only one who can now... He's digivolved Kyuubi to ultimate... He doesn't need the crest. Damn it...' Taichi growled, since Apocalymon had the combined power of so many digimon at his command. How could even Naruto fight on his own with Rizegreymon? It's the strongest enemy they've ever faced. "There's got to be a way..." Taichi muttered.

"How did the chosen children before us defeat their enemy?" Yamato asked.

'No... What do we do?' Naruto asked himself as the strange digimon began to chant. 'What now?' Jyou yelled out in horror as did the others. Naruto turned to see them begin to vanish. 'Nani?' Naruto looked down. He was intact. "How..?" Kyuubi glanced down to see the digivice glowing.

"It's keeping us safe..."

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to the group as they began to fade.

"Hikari-chan! Taichi-san!" Naruto yelled as he took off. Hikari held her arm out as Naruto reached out only for it to brake from the tip. "No!" With that they all vanished. Naruto glanced about at the endless darkness. "Taichi-san? Sora-san! Jyou? Mimi?" Naruto called out.

"Stop Naruto..." Kyuubi spoke.

"Koushiro-san? Takeru-san?"

"Naruto..."

"Yamato... Hikari-chan?"

"Naruto! There gone, get a hold of yourself..." Kyuubi spoke as Naruto looked on stunned. "They are now data... Gone..." Naruto looked down.

"Damn you..." Naruto growled as rage boiled in his stomach.

"Remain calm... Going off the handle will do no good..."

"What's the point...? They're gone... If I go all nine again..."

"You're body is still recovering... Going again, even now... Could kill you under the strain of all that chakra..." Naruto shut his eyes.

"If they're gone... What good is it for me then to stay?" Naruto turned to the mega. "You said we have no right? You have no right to take them away from it also you bastard!" Naruto roared as he gasped.

"Hehe..." The mega chuckled.

"Don't laugh! Why, why am I the only one left?" Naruto called out.

"Because you are different."

"Bullshit!" Naruto roared. "I'm just like them, why let me stay and take them away."

"You have suffered much the same... Years of pain don't fade from one's eyes from those who know..." Naruto's eyes widen and he glanced away. "You know of my, our pain... I left you... So we could start again..." Naruto clenched his fist.

"Go... To hell..." Naruto growled. "I will not be friends with someone who so easily takes ones away! You spoke of all the things I wanted when I was younger, living as I did in my home world! You have no right to take theirs away!" Naruto yelled. "Just because you wanted what they had, doesn't mean you should take it away... I may have at one point. But I turned away from that..."

"But unlike you... We were not left around to do as you could... We vanished from this world and ended here..." Naruto glanced down. "Stuck in an endless space... Nowhere for us to go..." Naruto growled.

"It doesn't matter where you are... If you're friends are there, it never matters. No matter if it's your last breathe or the end of a day. As long as you have friends beside you, that's all that counts!"

"So... You choose not to start over with us?"

"I don't want it to! I've made friends coming here and I've lost it because of you, you took the very thing I had and you want to try give me friendship?" Naruto palmed his hands together. "Enough talk..." Naruto muttered as his hair ruffled lightly. "I'm taking you down..." Naruto looked up, his eyes turned yellow as red rings formed.

'He's using that again... Let's see how long that lasts since the fight with Metalseadramon. It's only lasted seconds before...' Kyuubi looked forward. 'But now... It's got to be a good couple of minutes...' Naruto tensed his form.

'I have no solid mass... I can only use the energy in my body to form jutsu... Here goes!' Naruto crossed his fingers. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" With that three clones appeared and they took off.

"I know the real one..." The mega muttered as it went for the one with the small digimon on the shoulder. Naruto smirked and turned and caught the claw and flipped over it and jumped.

"Take this!" Naruto called palming his hands. 'The first thing I ever had full access to was the toad knowledge. Ero-sensei... I hope you'd be proud of my skills...' "Gamayudan!" Naruto yelled as he spat oil along the parts of the claws. Two Naruto's attacked together.

"Gamayu endan!" Both called as they attack and set the claws alight and destroy them the mega held a clam look as the fourth Naruto appeared.

"Gian!" Naruto yelled as he let out a lighting yell. The Naruto's smirked only for the claws to regenerate and slam into the three. Naruto and Kyuubi looked on.

"No! Ninpo: Hari jizou!" The claw slammed into the spiky hair covered Naruto.

"Good move..." Kyuubi muttered.

"Still got to find away to win!" Naruto growled. "Now, Ranji shigumi no jutsu!" Naruto called as he crossed his fingers. 'I'm running out off different possible jutsu...' Naruto mussed as his long wild hair latched onto several claws. 'I'm wasting this energy as it is... I can't lose these next and last two clones...' "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Two clones jumped up and formed seals.

"Karyuu endan!" One Naruto roared firing a powerful crimson flame.

"Reppushou!" The second Naruto called to aid the other as the fire expanded and ripped through the claws.

"Ultimate stream!" A blast fired and the Naruto just dodged.

"Trump sword!" Naruto's eyes widen.

"Nani?" The clone was taken out.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he was taken out. Naruto growled and pushed back as he released his jutsu combo. He looked at the mega as it smirked. "Kebari senbon!" Naruto yelled as he crouched and unleashed a flurry of needles. They fail as the mega blocked.

"Infinity cannon!" Two blasts fired and Naruto was caught in the attack and yelled as he flew. Naruto lay on his back as his chakra faded for his state.

'Damn it...' Naruto growled.

"Naruto... Come on boy..." Kyuubi spoke. "Don't give in. You hear me boy... Don't you lose damn it.' Naruto grunted as he slowly tried to right himself.

"I'm not..." Naruto growled as he looked down from his upright position. "If I did... Everyone might not come back..." Naruto clenched his fist. "I made a promise... And I didn't keep it... I said I would protect Hikari-chan..."

"You still can. You just have to stay determined." Naruto nods as he looked up with a defiant glare. The mega eyed the blond.

"You still wish to keep fighting? Why do so? You know you've lost. Why fight?"

"Because..." Naruto growled. "What sort of friend would I be if I did...?" Naruto stated as he went back over all he'd been through. "I won't let their friendship be for nothing... And I won't let my friendship not mean anything!" Naruto roared as his form glowed. Kyuubi smirked as he looked forward.

'Determined till the end...' At that, it dawned on Kyuubi as his eyes slowly widened, now he understood.

"You know... Why I won't give up..." Naruto stated as his eyes widen and a bright glow flashed to life. "Because I never go back on my word..." His spiritual energy jetted up as it rippled round him in a white glow. "I promised Hikari I would protect her. I will do so by bringing her and everyone back. For I don't go back on my word!" Naruto yelled to the heavens as his energy vanished. "For this is my nindo! My ninja way!" At that his energy rocketed to life again as a white light behind him appeared. At that moment everyone returned and Naruto's form relaxed as he held out the digivice with his left the energy glowing like a towering inferno. "Kyuubi!" Naruto spoke as his eyes glowed brightly.

The final battle was about to start. And this time, Naruto was stronger than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a void of endless white, the only thing that could give some answer to where the chosen children had gone was the numbers flickering about them. "Where are we?" Taichi spoke as he floated about.

"The world of information." Taichi glanced up as Koushiro floated vertical to him. "All of us have been broken down into data."

"Broken down?" Mimi asked as she floated between the two teens. "Can we be un-broken down?"

"I don't know." Koushiro answered unsure they'd ever return to what they once were. Jyou floated off to Taichi's left as he listened.

"What will happen to us if we can't turn back?"

"But what about Naruto-kun? He's still there... Are we gone for good, onii-chan?" Hikari asked looking up to her brother.

"We don't know Hikari-chan." Sora answered. "It's the first time this has ever happened to us. What do we do?" Taichi looked into the endless void.

"What do we do... Have we... lost?" Taichi clenched his fist. "This can't be it! That kids the only one left and we can't do a thing to help him. This sucks!"

"Is everything over?" Yamato asked.

"Don't get discouraged!" Agumon called out.

"Agumon..." Taichi spoke as Gabumon appeared in the mass of white.

"I'll fight to the bitter end! Don't lose hope!" Piyomon nods in agreement to Gabumon.

"That's right! There were many times when we thought it was all over, but we always stuck together and fought through it." Sora looked a bit apprehensive.

"Yes, but we've been disintegrated into data. Forget about beating the enemy, we don't even know if we can turn back into our human forms again."

"Even if we did." Jyou spoke up in his panic. "They can't evolve without our crests!"

"That's not true..." Takeru spoke up. "Naruto has done so; he's digivolved without the crest."

"Takeru's right." Yamato spoke next. "If Naruto could digivolve Kyuubi as he had. Then we can do the same right?"

"That is left to be determined." Koushiro spoke. "Naruto's not like us for one fact. It could be that very energy that makes Kyuubi evolve as it can."

"I don't think that's the case Koushiro..." Taichi spoke up as he seemed to ponder something. "I think Naruto always had the power to get Kyuubi to ultimate... He just didn't have the right point..."

"How do you mean?" Koushiro asked.

"It should be easy enough to see Koushiro..." Taichi answered as he didn't give the answer.

"But Taichi-san, we're data... Even if we could evolve out digimon again, how do we get out of the fact we're now data?"

"Did you always know how to win all the battles you've faced? Koushiro-han?" Tentomon quizzed. Koushiro looked bewildered by the question.

"Tentomon's right. There's always a lot of first in an adventure." Gabumon added.

"We never knew what we had to do during all those other times." Gomamon spoke up. Jyou nods.

"You're right. All those times... I didn't know anything about this digital world. There was always something, one after the other that almost made my heart stop!"

"But because of you and everyone else, Jyou, we were able to squeeze though it together!" Gomamon answered back.

"Yeah..." Jyou mused lightly. "At first, all I could think about was getting out of this place as soon as I could, but ever since I got here, I've experienced so many things that I wouldn't have found out through textbooks." Jyou finished with a smile.

"There were things that I didn't like about things that made me cry..." Mimi spoke up. "But..."

"Are you glad that we became friends?" Palmon asked. Mimi nods at the question.

"I feel that I've become stronger because I've met all of you."

"Until I met you, Takeru." Patamon started as it looked to the young blond. "I thought I didn't need to evolve. But..." Takeru nods.

"Me too. Because I met you, Patamon, I think I understand now how important it is to fight." Patamon nods in agreement.

"You've always been so sweet to me, Sora." Piyomon spoke next. "That part of you is what everyone loves about you." Sora smiled lighting to that.

"Koushiro-han." Tentomon spoke. "I've learned a lot by being with you. Well, there were a few times I felt hurt when you never saw past your laptop."

"Tentomon..."

"But that's still another part of you that I like."

"Yamato..." Gabumon started and the blond shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything." Yamato responded. "I already know.

"Hey, Taichi!" Agumon spoke with gusto. "When we're together, we're invincible, right?" Taichi grinned in agreement.

"You got it!"

"We can't let ourselves be defeated here." Tailmon spoke finally. "If we do, then what was the point of my search for Hikari all this time? I've been waiting so long for the day when I could meet you and protect you, Hikari." Hikari nods.

"If I hadn't met Tailmon..."

"If I hadn't come to the digimon world." Jyou spoke next.

"If I hadn't gone on an adventure with everyone else..." Mimi called out.

"We wouldn't be who we are today!" Koushiro commented.

"You're right." Yamato agreed. "Because our digimon were always with us..."

"Because our friends were with us..." Takeru added in.

"Because we understood the importance of helping each other out..." Sora mused.

"We were able to stay true to ourselves!" Taichi finished as he looked up. "Now we can't let things end here. Naruto's fighting alone and now we must help him." Sora nods.

"We can't let out adventures go to waste!"

"For our encounter with our digimon and the friendships we've made." Yamato spoke.

"And for the sake of those we love, who are waiting for us back on earth." Koushiro added.

"We..."

"Us..."

"All of us..."

"We will never look back anymore." Taichi spoke as everyone came together.

"We won't let the light within our hearts die out!" Hikari stated as everyone held a determined look. At that moment, their crest appeared in their chest.

"Your crests!" Agumon spoke as everyone but the digimon, looked confused by this. "The symbols that were carved on your crests were actually the symbols of your hearts." Koushiro looked to it and then to Taichi.

"Taichi... You mentioned back about Naruto... Did you mean this?" Taichi glanced over. "Like how each one us holds the crest we hold in side us..." Taichi nods.

"It was something along those lines." Taichi said grinning.

"If we continue to act upon the special qualities of our hearts, then our crests are unnecessary to us..." Koushiro looked to the group. "That's how Naruto's done it... Whatever he possesses, it must be the reason he could push Kyuubi to ultimate. Taichi's right. It was never the energy to the vast extent. But because of the person he was."

"Yeah..." Taichi spoke. "Naruto's the setting we can become... We don't need the tags if we have what's our best quality. He's needed us to help him and he's helped us in return."

"Taichi's right." Yamato spoke as he looked to his crest. "I wasn't just my friendship that made my crest glow... It was all of your friendship." Taichi nods.

"One crest is for everyone... And everyone's crest is for one!"

"Then the light inside of me is for everyone."

"And everyone's hopes are my hopes."

"Knowledge..."

"Purity..."

"Sincerity..."

"Love..."

"Friendship..."

"Courage...!"

Shinka!

At that everyone vanished.

"I don't go back on my word! For that is my nindo! My ninja way!" Naruto roared as his form ruptured in a bright light. Behind him lights appeared and all the chosen children returned to battle. Naruto's form relaxed, they'd returned... As he eyed the large mega Naruto grasped his digivice. "Let's finish this everyone!" Naruto called as he held his right arm out. "Digisoul charge!" The palm landed flat to his device. "Chou-shinka!" Naruto called as the beam fired.

"How did you all come back?" Apoclymon called.

"Kudamon, shinka! Reppamon! Reppamon, chou-shinka!" The small one tailed fox was glazed over by a large red nine tails as it stood. The tails became wings and the head gained the armoured top, and the large red cannon appeared over the left arm. "Rizegreymon!" Kyuubi roared.

"We're not going to let you have your way!" Taichi called as Naruto stood atop the large ultimate.

"Impossible, how did you digivolve without your crests?"

"Don't go underestimating us chosen children." Yamato called out at the mega.

"Got that right..." Taichi spoke. "Sorry we took so long Naruto! But now, let's end this!" Naruto nods.

"You got that right." With that everyone took off at the mega.

"Die!" The mega roared as the large claws rushed the group.

"He can regenerate them, attack fast and keep moving!" Naruto called as Kyuubi swung his cannon round.

"Trident revolver!" With that one of the claws were blown up.

"I'll back you up Naruto!" Jyou called.

"Hammer spark!"

"Let's help them, Lilimon!" Mimi called out. Lilimon nods and pulled Mimi forward. "Matte, argh!" Mimi yelled as the digimon let Mimi go and attacked.

"Flower cannon!" As Lilmon grabbed Mimi's arm she looked less then pleased.

"How could you do that to me?" Lilimon glanced back with a light chuckle.

"Well, I am you digimon, Mimi."

"Rising..." The three cannons on Kyuubi's wings as did the two cannon's on the front appear, all glowed. "Destroyer!" And let loose a barrage of beams at the claws as Zudomon and Lilimon aided Naruto.

"Go for the main body!" Naruto called. "We'll keep the claws off you." Taichi nods and he rushed by.

"Okay!" Taichi called as a claw moved on Naruto and Rizegreymon back. "Naruto!" Naruto looked back.

"Heaven's gate!"

"Holy arrow!" The arrow destroyed the claw and pushed it into the gate.

"Hikari and I will protect you guys!" Takeru called out.

"Take care of the other claws!" Hikari called.

"Arigatou Takeru! Hikari-chan!" Naruto called as the large dino's wings blazed to life. "Let's take this into over drive!" Naruto called as the digimon rocketed into the air. As Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro and Sora moved on the mega. A claw moved out on the two megas.

"Trident, revolver!" The claw shattered as the two Ultimates flew over head of the megas.

"Koushiro-kun and I will assist you guys." Sora called out to Taichi and Yamato.

"You two need only to concentrate on attacking!" Koushiro added as he flew long side Sora.

"Okay!" Yamato answered.

"You think you can win?" Apoclymon called. "Plug bomb!" With that lots of small booms flew out over the group.

"Atlurkabuterimon, protect Sora for me!" Garudamon called and the ultimate moved its large armoured form in front of the humanoid bird.

"Shadow wing!" Garudamon called out as Sora jumped off onto the large insect ultimate and then back as the attack forced Apoclymon to evade.

"Infinity cannon!"

"Horn buster!" It cancelled out the attack and stunned the mega digimon.

"Now!" Taichi called.

"Finish this!" Both Yamato and Taichi jumped back as both mega's let loose their attacks.

"Cocytus breath!"

"Gaia force!"

As both attacks collided with the digimon, it let out a roar as it began to fade. The group watched on with relief appearing on their faces.

"We did it! And disposed of all its claws, too!" Jyou called.

"We've taken you down! Give it up!" Taichi called.

"You think you've won?" The mega asked.

"There's no point in acting tough!" Yamato called out.

"Is that so?" The mage asked as wisps of black energy flew by the group. "Perish we shall. But we won't go away quietly. We will drag you and this entire world down with us!"

"Nani?" Taichi called.

"Behold out most powerful attack. Grand death big bomb!" With that it self-destructed.

'No... This can't be it... It won't be it...' Naruto growled as everyone had similar thoughts. 'We won't let it!' At that the group watched as the 8 digivices contained the blast with its power. After a moment it vanished and Naruto and the group glanced about. To see if there was anything else to come. "Is that it? Did we win?" Naruto called out.

"Yeah!" Sora called out in joy.

"It's finally over..." Jyou sighed with relief. Naruto glanced up as two glowing dots came their way. One was a digimon Naruto wasn't expecting with a Centarumon. The head of the machine digimon opened to show Genni inside.

"It seems your world is also saved." Naruto jumped down as everyone gathered.

"So, what's going to happen to the digimon world now?"

"Take a good look below you." Centarumon spoke and everyone did and looked at the island below.

"It's File Island!" Takeru spoke and Centarumon nods.

"The prophecy in the ancient ruins ended with these words. The first to change appearance was an island, and this island made new sky, sea and land."

"What does that mean?" Mimi asked at this.

"It means, in other words, that the digimon world will be created anew."

"What's going on down there..." Naruto asked as he looked at all the particles.

"It may be the digimon who are reviving along with this world."

"Really?" The group asked.

"Let's go look everyone." Taichi spoke as the digimon returned to their normal state.

They arrived to see digieggs falling from the sky into the primary village were all digimon are reborn. "Digieggs!" Takeru spoke rushing into the small town with Elecmon in toe. As the group watched on Naruto stood at the back marvelling the town.

'So this is what it used to look like...' Naruto mused. '...' Naruto didn't know what to think as he looked about. As he looked up he felt his head pounding, really badly this time round. Kyuubi noticed the pained look.

"Naruto? What's wrong kid?" Naruto glanced down.

"Nothing Kyuubi... Just tired I guess..." Naruto mussed as he walked off. "I've been through a lot and a good rest could help me recover..." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. But that was from the kyuubi's point of view. Naruto had actually rubbed his nose and looked to see blood. 'What's going on... Argh... What the hell is happening...' Naruto sprinted off and the fox looked on worried. Naruto stumbled into the forest and dipped into the trees. His head felt like it going to burst as he put a hand on the tree. He looked at his hand to see it become several as his eyes became unfocused. '...' Naruto's eyes became heavy as he leaned forward and fell into the bushes before passing out.

"How nostalgic..." Sora spoke as everyone rested on the bank by the lake. "This is where we spent our first night in this world." Sora mused looking at the sky.

"Yeah, this is where Gabumon first evolved into Garurumon and fought with Seadramon." Taichi mused aloud.

"A lot had happened to us, but all's well that ends well, right?" Jyou asked.

"Where is Naruto anyway?" Koushiro asked. "He's been gone a while." Yamato sat up and looked to Kyuubi.

"Where did Naruto go Kyuubi-san?"

"To rest..." 'Though I'm worried, that boy...' Kyuubi remembered back, he'd seen Naruto clutch his head several times over the fights. Kyuubi stood. "I've got to find that kid!" With that he took off.

"Kyuubi?" Taichi spoke as he noticed the panicked look and took off. "Matte!" Slowly each one followed.

"Where did he go?" Kyuubi pondered looking about the forest as he headed back to the town. "He can't have gone too far..." The fox stopped before dashing off to its right.

"Kyuubi! What's wrong?" Taichi spoke as he stepped into the open spot were Kyuubi just was. "What's wrong?" Sora crouched down as she looked at the floor.

"This..." Sora spoke as she glanced up. "It's blood, my guess..."

"Naruto..." Taichi muttered, what was going on?

Within the confines of Naruto Uzumaki, as he passed out, his mind remained active and was greeted with the ankle high waters of the place connected to the seal. Naruto gasped and gagged on the water as he tried to breathe. As air returned, the blond looked up to see the dark dank place. "How I end up here?" Naruto muttered confused as he sat there. 'This is that place connected to the Kyuubi... So why am I here?' Naruto stood and looked down the dark paths. He rubbed his head. 'That's right... Well, I guess I was pulled here for a reason. Better to be here than having that pain...' Naruto mused as he stood and began the walk down the path.

But as he did, he began to notice that there were more doors than before. It used to be mostly corridors so this perked his interest and open one. The shadow from the glowing pipes showed scrolls. Hundreds of them all racked up nicely. Naruto walked in and over. They were all blank outside... Even inside them. "Weird..." Naruto muttered as he shut the door and moved over. This one had a couple of scrolls. They had names of jutsu and other skills, but many were half written, many not even having a word in them yet.

Naruto closed the door and walked on several before opening another. More scrolls, this time he spotted one of Sasuke's common fire jutsu will everything inside. There were a few training scroll and other skills. Even one with on how to use a battle staff, true the only time he used it was against a few digimon. But he never learned it otherwise. Setting it down he left the room and walked to the final door before the large open area that was once home to the fox. Naruto opened the door and walked in. This room was by far the biggest. He studied a few of the scrolls. It was a theory room. Showing all kinds of ways to form jutsu. How to focus it into the five different elements... Even findings on jutsu that could be made.

Many were still unfinished. But Naruto we beginning to realise that this could possibly be where all his new knowledge was coming from. Every door had scrolls. And some incomplete. But why? Naruto shut the door and turned and took the path to the gate. As he walked he noticed someone sitting in the water. That couldn't be right? Who could be here?

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the figure sat straight. The light flickered along the form and Naruto froze. He didn't need the answer. He just knew.

"It's good to see you've come..." The male spoke standing with a stretch. The orange outfit with the blue smaller details, and the mass of blond hair, "Yo..." Plus the blue eyes and the strangely clear face. "Naruto."

There was dead silence as Naruto looked at what he could say, himself. The blond stood with no child like antics to him, there was an air about the figure before him, was that of Naruto couldn't explain. It was... Stunning.

"You're... Me..." Naruto spoke first as the blond looked on. "B-but how? Why are you there? Why is my body from the battle with Sasuke, standing before me?" The blond stretched and gave a grunt as a bone popped. The teen relaxed.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking myself would I..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What you know, I know... But I know more as you're having trouble taking it in."

"What do you mean? If we are the same person, shouldn't we know the same thing...?" The older blond shook his head and looked up.

"You've seen it right... All those scrolls? I bet you have or you wouldn't have taken your time getting here..." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "All the scrolls... They're the knowledge of what you are still learning. What you know, what is known and what will be known as ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijustu. Fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu. They are all being copied from that gate... And transferred here... Slowly, but surely. But, see..." The blond sighed as he crossed his arms and looked at the water. "You're minds absorbing too much too quickly. And that's why you've been having headaches..." Naruto blinked surprised by this.

"How?"

"Simple, from the beginning, you were given access to the lots of jutsu. Plenty your mind has not yet looked up. I am the being who will study and master each one listed. When you passed through the gate. I, your older self, was sealed into this very room. I was worried at first, but I could see through your eyes at moments to what was happening. And I watched as infinite wisdom passed down that hall. I followed it and studied a scroll or two and I began to realise what was here. I watched as you were attacked by Piemon. So I searched for a way to aid you. Remember back then... You said it to Kyuubi the next morning. 'I had a dream fox. I know of a way to fight the dark masters... But it will take time.'"

"The sage art." Naruto murmured out and the older blond nods. "But, you mean to tell me, you studied these scrolls. And I'm gaining the knowledge?" The blond nods.

"I read what I wish, I've become quiet the Sakura here with all these books." Both chuckled and the older blond sighed as did the young at their lost crush. "Back on track, I read, means you gain. But only if you require it. Otherwise it will stay here till it's needed. And I doubt, with all the jutsu in the world and infinite skills here. You'll need it. But you have surprised me with medical jutsu. I came across that not long after I came to the factor you would need better chakra control to use sage mode right. Hence how you could heal yourself." Naruto nods before rubbing his head slowly.

"This is murder on my head..." Naruto groaned. Why did he get stuck with talking to someone who knew everything?

"Let's get to that. See, at the beginning, the information was slow; I watched it flow in as you tried to stay alive. But, then they came. Our new friends and you see... You've been fighting so intensely. Pushing beyond your normal limit several times over. Notice when you pushed out more chakra, you got a headache?" Naruto nods. "While you're chakra is said to be the key to evolving Kyuubi. It is also what is letting vaster amounts of knowledge in. See, we don't use all our brain cells. But slowly here they are becoming active and you're learning jutsu and everything known in our world. Slowly, this is better. But because you've pushed yourself so much, the brain is being forced to absorb new data. The 'system' here as a computer as a computer would. Has crashed... Luckily, not killed you, thankfully..." Naruto sat down.

"Then what do I do now?" The older blond sat and both looked on quietly. "Well?" Naruto asked after several minutes.

"Nothing... We sit and wait for your body to recover... I pulled you here, so you're brain can rest, anymore strain would be bad. You're body needs to sleep; you've gone into the nine tails state. So that used up a vast amount. And let a whole new amount of data in. That's why you collapsed last time." Naruto looked down.

"So I have to sit here and do nothing?" The blond nods his head.

"I can't let you dream, you'd be too close to waking up. So staying here, would be better than dreaming. But I tell you what, why don't we go over some things... Maybe we can do something about this place here..." Naruto looked about. "It's rather boring sitting in water all the time. If we find away, maybe we can make this place more homely for me... Since I'm stuck here." Naruto nods.

"I guess... But um, do I call you Naruto? Or something else?" The blond looked up.

"Naruto's fine... Not Kyuubi got that... Or maybe we can come up with something to suit my arrangements. I could do with a bed... A kitchen, so I can do other things."

"Like what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cooking! You realise how unhealthy ramen is?" Naruto stood at that comment.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto roared pointing at the blond. "Ramen is the best food around..." The older blond waved his hand.

"And I would now also like to point out, the other thing that came with this event with me as the now 13 years old and you... 8-9... Give or take..." The blond spoke. "You're mind, though has much maturity. Still converges on that younger self. So the brain wasn't harmed too much. You've gained back some of the child, thought small and unseen. It's there. As you've clearly shown here..." Naruto blinked and looked at his hand. "You're only a kid again Naruto. Don't push yourself. As the older role model." Naruto looked back at the blond who was grinning. "I need to make sure you follow the right system. You will be a better Naruto, because of this."

"Right..." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto! Gaki, you okay!" Both blonds looked up to the black cloudy sky.

"Kyuubi..." The older blond chuckled.

"Kyuubi's no more a menacing demon. He seems even more caring kitty cat now." Naruto nods.

"True... He seemed cruel at first. But he's grown to me..."

"As you have to him..." The blond retorted and looked up. "Want to know something..." Naruto looked at the blond curiously. "It was me who came up with the idea of Rizegreymon... Even the digivice when your chakra ruptured. The old style was tacky and I thought something with a bit more edge and a digimon with a powerful kick to it. Would be great." Naruto stared blankly.

"You can't really have made it..." The blond quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll let you decide on that."

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-san!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Seems like every ones worried now... Hehe..." Naruto looked from the sky and back to the older blond. "Hikari-chan seems like a nice friend you've made... She knows you to well... Like you know her since you're both alike in putting a burden on others... Though..." The blond waved a finger as he winked. "She really needs to listen to her own words. She shouldn't judge others because she's just the same." Naruto chuckled. He never thought about that.

"He's fine."

"But he's bleeding from the nose."

"But his pulse is steady. He must have collapsed."

"Those are some caring friends. Don't lose them kid." Naruto nods before his face became bewildered.

"Who the hell you calling kid." The older blond laughed.

"Okay then... Gaki..." Naruto pouted and the older blond smiled. "Naruto... If you ever need someone to talk to... This place will be welcome. I could do with someone to talk to." Naruto nods.

"I guess that's understandable." The older blond smiled.

"Then from now on... You have to call me onii-san." Naruto sniggered. "Hey... I'm serious. You've never had an older brother, and I've never had a younger brother. While we maybe the same by images, we are not the same person now."

"I guess..." Naruto said with a smile.

"So how long do you think we should stay for the rest of summer vacation?" Both blonds looked up once more.

"Well, a day here is like a minute equivalent of our world. And we have four weeks left of vacation."

"Leave that mental math to me... Let's see... 40,320 days. So about 110 years!" The older blond looked back to Naruto.

"How long had we been here before them?" The young blond looked up in ponder.

"About... 2 months... I think... I lost track with all the running about."

"So that would mean they were probably about hours from meeting us... Argh... It's weird thinking that." The older blond growled and Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, when Naruto wakes up. We'll start a whole new adventure." Both looked up again at Taichi's voice.

"Huh?" Agumons spoke curiously.

"That's a solar eclipse, isn't it?"

"Children, there is something I must tell you."

"Sounds like that old man Genni..." Naruto nods in agreement.

"Is it good news? Bad news?"

"More like, bad news."

"So that's not a normal solar eclipse?"

"The part that's in shadow is the gate that connects us to your world. The eclipse will end in two hours."

"That's okay. We'll wait for the next one."

"Yeah, we have like 110 year here."

"Actually, Apocalymon's appearance caused the flow of time between the digimon world and yours to be brought back into alignment."

"What?"

"What if we tried staying here anyway?"

"The world might see your data as an anomaly and erase you all."

"Then..."

"I'm sorry."

"Looks like the fun's over." The older blond spoke to Naruto and he nods.

"Yeah..."

"You can spend some time with your digimon before you have to go." There was a quiet moment.

"I'll stick with the kid. If he wakes up. I'll let him know." Kyuubi spoke. The older blond stood.

"We'll... Let's try fixing this place. Who knows, we might get a house in, give the scenery a nice view add some windows so I can watch you outside, get a puppy." Naruto looked at the blond with he was crazy. "Hey... Being stuck here has given me some time to think."

"I guess..." Naruto muttered. The pair got to work trying to remove the water. 'Hm...' Naruto mused. He looked to the sky. 'I wonder...' Naruto palmed his hands together and put them to the water.

The older blond, who was busy looking as the area behind him glowed. He turned to see the blond engulfed in a bright light. The older male closed his eyes and as it faded, he blinked as his vision returned. He glanced left and right. "Holy!" Naruto grinned as the older Naruto looked about the area. It had grass... And a stream! No stone ground, well apart from the vast canyon walls that went into the murky blue clouds. The blond smiled as they seemed to sparkle, birds... Cool air and the sounds of the falls... It was like being in the living world again. "Sugoi..." The blond spoke looking back to see what he would guess as ruins. "So well done..."

"I took some idea's I'd seen from being about the digital world. Plus some idea's from places like the valley of end... I'll find something better."

"It's good enough... Sort of gives it a mystic feel... Like a place that will have tons of knowledge needed to be found..." The blond chuckled lightly as he looked on. He'd love seeing what was in this place.

"Kaze..." The blond gained a confused and surprised look as he turned to Naruto slight. "Is... Kaze, a good name? Kaze Uzumaki." Naruto asked nervously as the newly named 'Kaze', turned to him fully.

"Kaze..." The blond pondered, as he scratched the back of his head. "Hell no, that sucks!" Naruto looked down sadly. The older blond smiled lightly and walked over; he put a hand on the young blonds shoulder. "Kidding, kidding... You must have put some thought into it... Kaze is a good name. I was getting worried I would have no name or be called Naruto."

"What's wrong with Naruto?" The blond looked down.

"It's named after something in our food..."

"But nothings better..." Naruto retorted. The blond chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Come on... Let's get me a home set up! I want to be sitting by a fire before we get to their world." Kaze called as he walked off.

"Hai!" Naruto called as he followed the older blond off the edge of the Cliffside. Both laughing as they took the time to enjoy what they could call, brotherly bonding.

Back on the outside everyone was boarding the train cart. Kyuubi looked at the blond as everyone boarded. "So long kid..." Kyuubi spoke.

"Said you're goodbyes?" Hikari asked as she sat down by Naruto.

"The kid doesn't need it... But tell him, I'll see him again someday. We're each one side of a coin. One without the other will never do." Hikari nods.

"I'll tell him you'll miss him lots." Kyuubi huffed as he moved off.

"Tell him that, and I will make sure you don't get a warm welcome from me..." Hikari chuckled.

"Bye Kyuubi-san..." Kyuubi stopped a moment and glanced back to everyone on the train.

"Take good care of that boy. He'll need you guys to help him from here should he have trouble..." The fox said hopping off. "It's a whole new world out there, with a whole new place to see... Take care!" With that the fox scurried off and past the rookies.

"He may have been a demon..." Sora spoke as they watched them leave. "But he's a softy and cares for Naruto-san." Hikari nods in agreement and looked to the blond who had yet not woken up. With a blow of the whistle, Naruto remained motionless as the cart began to move, to take them home. Kyuubi watched above the trees as a smile, formed on his face as he mused to himself.

XXXXX

_It had always been there... Right from that very day you looked in that mirror and decided, no more crying, and no more would you stare back at them glares. You made your decision; you would prove you were somebody. Not something to hate or fear._

_No matter if it was being put down in school. "_**Just you wait! I'll be hokage someday!**_" Even though they laughed, you stood strong and pushed forward till you dropped some days. Just to prove that you would mean something. And maybe even to someone. "_**Hey Sakura-chan, want to go out with me?**_" And even when the no's came at you like a sharp knife, you stood strong and continued. You were, determined_

_Determination, that's what drove you forward... No matter what it was, like proving you could match your rival. "_**I'll surpass you Sasuke!**_" Fighting others who still saw you as the weakest, the loser. "_**Don't you ever, ever! Underestimate me!**_" And even making the possibly, impossible promises. "_**I will change the way of the Hyuuga clan!**_"_

_From fighting, the strongest of foes... Even when you'd been knocked back down, time and time again... You fought back. You stood strong and took them blows. Never giving up, determined to complete your dream. "_**I will not die... Not until the day I become hokage... Take this! Rasengan!**_"_

_Doing the impossible and kept on going. Even when it was the hardest fight of your life... Against the very one you called a brother. "_**I wonder... If that's what it was like to have a brother.**_" And even then... You still kept up and were determined to fulfil that promise. "_**I will not lose!**_"_

_True... You lost your way from that day we ended here... You lost friends and your home. But you slowly got up. And found new friends... Who gave you the strength to not only get you back into action, but also to get you back onto your feet. And build up the determination to fight with all you had. "_**Don't you ever... Lay a finger on Hikari-chan!**_"_

_I've seen many things that drove you to keep going. Even when so many would have collapsed or died doing the same. But you just kept pushing forward like a raging bull. But it wasn't till I saw it, that it pieced together._

_You always had it... You just needed to have it pulled on. It spoke of one's best qualities. I didn't think you needed it. But I was wrong; you never needed it because you always had it._

_Determination. You had determination to keep on going. It's what gave you that energy to fight. Not me or the chakra. You, your determination to help those round you. To keep them banded together and to protect them, no matter what the cost was. "_**Hikari-chan... I swear I'll protect you...**_" The bond you formed with that girl has been the strongest thing about you Naruto. She was the first to help, even when you didn't know it. And you stood determined to bring them all back when you almost lost yourself again. And you're will not to harm her when you had harmed so many in that state of a demon._

XXXXXX

"You will be the strongest being around Naruto... I have no doubt in it... I just hope you can stay on the right path. Where I may have jumped in the dark, you, stay in that light kid... And keep that girl beside you. She'll light your way." The fox smirked, at both himself at a possibly this fresh start for him and for Naruto. "Till the day we meet again Naruto Uzumaki... And I hope we can spar again that day as well."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Birds chirped in the dark sky as Kaze rested atop the roofing of his new home. They'd argued, but Kaze won saying that a wooden cabin style would be best suited for him. Naruto had grumbled at the orders of this goes there or better yet there... Or better yet, over there. Where it was originally put in the first place. But, it was a good bonding session for the pair. "It's really nice here now... Even getting times set up..." Kaze mused with a smile. "Well..." He sat up and looked down as Naruto stood looking at the cave entrance. "As soon as he gets up, we can set the proper time." With that he jumped down. Naruto mused at his work, two large statues, one of Rizegreymon the other of Metalgreymon at the sides of the entrance.

"Not bad... Think it's the right design?" Kaze rubbed his chin, before putting his hand on the blonds head.

"It's great Naruto. Looks brilliant made out of stone. Gives this place a protective feel..." Naruto squirmed from the head rub and hopped back.

"So... What's left?" Kaze sighed as he leaned back on his arms.

"For now... Its home to say best Naruto, I want you to rest now properly. We need to study where we are now." Naruto nods.

"Hey, onii-san..."

"Yeah...?" Kaze asked as he lowered his arms.

"I can't let anyone take me in you know. It could get them in trouble."

"So what your saying is we go alone, and live somewhere remote, from everyone?" Naruto shook his head.

"Not that, but I do feel we can't let them keep us... We can't burden someone with us. We'll just have to make do with what we can." Kaze stared for a few moments.

"Well... It's your choice Naruto-chan." Naruto growled at that, he'd better stop with that 'chan' stuff. "You get to decide, and I won't disagree... But I will disagree right now. They want to help and you're denying it."

"Would you let them take you in if you were in my place? A person like me who has no identity in this world?" Naruto asked.

"Got a point there..." Kaze muttered as he rubbed the side of his head. "But that's my choice... You're the one in control. So I wish you the best of luck. I'm going to rest, the sooner we sort out the time frame, the better. I like to sleep too you know." Naruto nods with a smile as his brother walked off, Naruto blinked as he realised something.

"Hai, onii-chan... How do I get out?" Kaze stopped and sighed as he looked, a d crouched down. "Well what-?" Naruto didn't get to finish as a rock stuck his skull and he awoke to sleeping on a bed. Naruto put his hand to his forehead. "That son of a..." Naruto growled as he put his right arm down. He blinked and jumped as something rubbed his arm. He lay against the wall and looked at the cat. He took a breath as the cat looked at Naruto curiously and moved up. Naruto slowly relaxed and put hand to the cats head slowly. The last cat he dealt with was one that caused him massive amounts of trouble. "Hey there..." Naruto muttered.

Slowly the lighting through the window drew the young males attention and he moved to the window. The cat followed as Naruto opened the curtains and he looked out at the world before him. He looked on at the huge city. "So this is what it looks like..." Naruto muttered as he crouched down. He stopped and looked at the clothing. Someone had gone and changed his clothing, someone's pj's... He wondered whose.

"Oh..." Naruto jumped slightly and glanced back; a brown haired lady looked at him curiously. "You're a wake Naruto." Naruto turned round fully.

"Um... Ugh..." Naruto glanced aside as he found he didn't know what to say, or who he was talking to. The lady noticed his nervousness and smiled lightly.

"My names Yuuko Yagami." Naruto blinked. Yagami...

"You're... Hikari-chan and Taichi-san's... Kaa-san?" Naruto asked. The woman nods slowly with a smile.

"Hai... You've been a sleep for a few days. Hikari and Taichi were worried about you..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "They gave us an explanation of who you are to us..." Yuuko glanced back then to Naruto. "Excuse me a second... You can come out if you want." With that she shut the door. Naruto stood there before he crouched and sat on the floor.

"I should have guessed it would be Taichi and Hikari-chan to take me in..." Naruto looked down as the cat stepped over his leg. "Guess I best get going as soon as possible. Can't have them being burdened by a ninja can I, right little neko..." Naruto commented as he scratched behind the cat's ear. 'Cat's don't seem too bad I guess...' With that, Naruto stood and walked to the door. He was about to open it when the door burst open and Naruto got a good feel of the dense wooden door, then the hard floor at the back of his head as he looked at the stars.

"Agh! Gomen Naruto!" Taichi exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head, he really shouldn't have rushed in like that. "I didn't mean to slam the door in your face." Naruto rubbed his face and lowered his hand.

"It's okay..." Naruto spoke as he stood and stretched with a yawn. "As a ninja, it's far more pain full. A door to the face may not feel nice, but it's better than being burned, drowned or being struck by 15 centimetre needles." Naruto looked at Taichi's blank look. "What?"

"You might... Want to hold off on that ninja stuff around tou-san and kaa-san. We just said you came from the digital world and have no home. We kind of didn't say you were a ninja." Naruto nods slowly.

"Good, saves me trouble." Naruto exclaimed as he glanced to the pj's. "Let me guess... Yours?" Taichi nods.

"Some of my old ones... You've also been sleeping on my bed. I've had to sleep on the floor." Taichi stated.

"Gomen for the intrusion I've caused." Naruto muttered and the older male shook his head.

"It's okay... You're awake. Now we can try help you out. How are you feeling anyway?" Naruto rotated his arms.

"Stiff from not moving... But I'll recover..." Taichi nods and waved the blond to follow. They stopped outside a door as they moved into the hall. Taichi handed the blond a towel.

"Get washed up. Kaa-san also got you a tooth brush. So once you're done, tap on the door and we'll get your clothes."

"Where are they?" Naruto asked as he looked to the door.

"They're still being dried, but if all else fails, there's still some of my old clothes somewhere about. Kaa-san should be able to do something." Naruto nods.

"Arigatou..." With that he walked in. Taichi sighed and turned to the lounge area.

"Man... He seems calm about it..." Taichi muttered lying back over the sofa arm. "Guess he's either keeping it in... Or he's already come to terms with it..." Taichi sighed. His kaa-san glanced over the counter as she heard Taichi mumbling.

"What was that Taichi...?"

"Just trying to understand what Naruto must be feeling..."

"Well... He's only a young boy... He's probably just confused about where he is. I'm sure he's fine."

'But he's not really that young... In a sense... Even if he seems like a kid from time to time...' Taichi sighed as he sat up and watched TV. After a while the door knocked and Taichi stood. "You're done Naruto?"

"Yeah..." Naruto spoke out as he leaned against the wall in a towel. "My clothes..."

"Well..." Taichi glanced over to his kaa-san.

"There done, don't worry." She spoke knocking on the door. "Here you go Naruto." The door opened ajar and she handed the blond the clothing.

"Arigatou..." With the door shut.

"You're tooth brush is with the clothing. Keep it on you till after you've had some food."

"Hai..." Naruto spoke as he set his clothing down. He sighed as he looked at his clothing as he was amazed it had stayed intact for so long. The only thing he didn't have was his head band which was long lost during his time in the digital world along with his backpack, the scroll had carried some importance and he lost it. He put on his white socks and stretched and picked up his tooth brush. He looked at the mirror. The whiskers that had once been on his face had gone. But knew they were there. As Naruto put the toothbrush in his pocket as he left the room to enter the hall. Taichi glanced over as Naruto walked up.

"Good to see you're properly cleaned up." Naruto crossed his arms at that comment. "Gomen, but you've been in the digital world a while and the difference in the clothes colours make a difference."

It was true; the best he got out of cleaning was rivers... And putting charcoal smoke into it when he was drying the items, so he didn't complain. It felt nice to have them properly washed.

"Want something to eat Naruto?" Naruto glanced over to Yuuko. "I bet you're hungry." Naruto's stomach roared at that comment, and Yuuko chuckled. "I take that as a yes." Naruto blushed as he looked down as the woman smiled.

But that smile turned to a stunned one as she and Taichi watched the blond eat away.

"This food is really good." Naruto spoke as he ate it up. "It's better than what I've had to eat which was what I could find..." Naruto spoke as he put his plate down beside the other 6. Naruto took a breath and lay back. "Best meal I've had in a long time..." Naruto sighed. The woman sighed and shook her head.

"I guess you had it hard then..." Naruto nods as he sat up. He glanced to Taichi who looked seriously stunned.

"That... Was the most ill watching event, ever..." Naruto chuckled as he grinned sheepishly.

"So... Where's Hikari-chan?"

"Hikari and Tou-san have gone out to get you some clothes."

"You can stay as long as you want Naruto. We can take an extra person."

"Arigatou... But..." Naruto spoke as he stood. "I'll be going..." Naruto said as he walked to brush his teeth.

"Nani? What do you mean Naruto?" Taichi asked as Naruto brushed away.

"I won't let myself burden a family... It's nice of you... But I don't feel I should intrude." Naruto said spitting and wiping his mouth. Taichi let the blond past and followed.

"But where will you go? You don't have anything to say who you are…" Naruto sighed as he sat down on the front step to put his trainers on.

"I know... But, I just don't want to put any extra strain... I've lived alone long enough to take care of myself..." Naruto said standing and put his hand to the door.

"Matte Naruto..." Taichi spoke as he rushed to his room. "Stay right there..." Naruto stared a moment and the door opened showing Hikari, and a tall male.

"Naruto-kun! You're awake." Hikari spoke with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto... I'm Susumu Yagami..." Naruto gave a short nod. "Going out?" Naruto glanced down.

"Um... Yeah, well..."

"Naruto!" Taichi called. "Let's get going then shall we... I'm just going to show Naruto about..." Taichi's dad nods.

"I'll come too..." Hikari spoke.

"Th-that's okay Hikari." Taichi spoke. "You've been kind enough to get Naruto some clothing with Tou-san. Why not have breakfast, we'll only be gone a while..." With that he pulled the blond through the door. Hikari stared blankly a few seconds. Susumu glanced to Yuuko who waved him over.

XXXXX

"Why do you not want our help Naruto?" Taichi asked as the pair walked through the park. Naruto walked on the brick wall as Taichi walked along side him. "Tou-san and kaa-san really don't mind." Naruto sighed as he stopped and looked to see planes flying through the air. "Anyone of us, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, Sora, Yamato and Takeru are all willing to help. You can't stay on your own." Naruto sighed again and sat down facing the road. Taichi hopped the wall and sat beside him as the blond rubbed his thumb on the digivice Taichi had passed him as they left.

"I can't let others be burdened... I'm just; I just want to try and understand this world..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the people walking by and the cars and other large loud sounding machines that roared and honked up and down the road. "It's a weird new world..." Naruto looked at his right hand and set his digivice down. "I wonder..." He glanced at both his palms and put them together. Taichi put his hand on the blond's wrist.

"Don't start doing that here..." Naruto glanced up.

"I wasn't... I was just seeing, if my chakra was still flowing... Since I've been resting, I haven't used any chakra and everything seems okay."

"I wouldn't go about doing your ninja skills here... You might get taken away by the FBI or something and studied."

"Might be better..." Naruto muttered. "Least I'd be doing something..." Taichi sighed.

"If you run off, Hikari's going to be upset." Naruto nods.

"I wasn't planning on going far, but I can't live with you guys..." Naruto muttered. Taichi sighed and looked to the heavens and let time flow by. When it had gotten quiet, the pair had gone off wandering. They ended up at a bridge and were leaning against the side. Taichi had even got the pair an icecream with the suns heat on them and all, it was quiet warm.

"Can't you stay till you get yourself sorted?" Taichi asked again, but Naruto didn't respond as he looked on at the park stream. "You can't just go off, not without being prepared." Naruto sighed.

"Maybe... But I just want to learn to survive on my own. I'm a ninja foremost, and surviving is what I do best. I can handle living off the world."

"But you don't even know where you are. Plus, you're in japan. You aren't going to get far. And walking off the island is going to get a few curious looks. You will be seen like no other. And quite frankly, doing god like actions here is not a good thing." Naruto nods.

"Got it... But I can't stop doing ninja arts... It's who I am..." Naruto stated. Taichi looked back to the sky.

"Come on... Let's head back for dinner. Hikari's going to want to see you." Naruto nods and followed behind the older male. As they got close Naruto glanced up at the flats and his gaze moved to Taichi. "Just have a think on it before you do something stupid." Taichi muttered as the elevator door opened. The pair stepped in and as Taichi turned Naruto hit the top floor.

"I have... Gomen!" Naruto called as he swept Taichi's feet from under him and jumped out the closing door.

"Naruto!" Taichi roared as he tried to open the door. But it was going up. "Damn it!" Taichi growled. "You idiot..."

'Gomen Taichi... But I've made my choice...' Naruto mused as he looked up before he glanced down. 'Sorry Hikari-chan... We'll meet again when I've sorted myself out...' With that Naruto took off.

As the floor to Taichi's flat came up Taichi walked out slowly. What was he going to do? He looked out over the edge and knew that Naruto was no doubt a good distance away. With a sigh, Taichi walked home and opened the door.

"Onii-chan." Hikari spoke as she moved round. She glanced about before looking at her brother curiously. "Where's Naruto-kun?" Taichi glanced down.

XXXXXX

That was several days ago. Hikari and Taichi along with a few had gone in search of the illusive blond. But he didn't stay in one place to long for any to find him. It was the morning of the 7th day. And it had been 10 now since Naruto came to their world. He was sleeping in a tree in the park as it felt most homely to him.

"Young man! Get down from there." Naruto glanced down see a park guard. Guess Naruto could only hide out in the park for so long.

"Later... Sleeping." The officer stared at the blond at that comment. Sleeping in a tree? What was he Tarzan?

"I said get down... Don't make me come up there." Naruto sniggered.

"Try it... You aren't coming up." Naruto was right, unless this guy could use chakra; he wasn't going to make it to the first and highest branch.

"I see..." The officer pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Bring a ladder to area 2... I've got some trouble here." The male glanced up. "Just come down kid, and it will be less trouble for you and your parents."

"Such a shame..." Naruto called looking over, his sleep ruined. He pulled his lower eye lid down and stuck his tongue out. "I have no parents so what trouble will they have..." Naruto spoke standing.

'Is he going to jump...?' Naruto turned and jumped to another tree as the guard told him not to jump. The young ninja landed with ease and looked back at the gap; it was an inhuman jump to many. 'What...' The officer stared stunned as Naruto jumped down and ran off. "Oi!" The guard took off after him. "I've got trouble heading to the north gate. I require some assistance!" Naruto glanced back with a smirk as he rushed out from the park. Horns blared as the large lorry doing morning deliveries drove right at the blond's path. Naruto turned and looked at the large goods vehicle as it tried to stop. "Kid, get out the way!" But the officer's voice was too late as the lorry screeched to a halt beyond the spot. The guard looked to see where the body would be. But there was nothing, no noise or blood and no body. He blinked as he turned and looked at what he was seeing.

Naruto stood on the lamppost and looked on at the lorry. Guess he should have looked both ways... Naruto turned to the guard. A smile formed on the blonds face at the man's stunned look. With that Naruto took off with leap into the streets. Leaving the stunned officer staring blankly at what he just witnessed.

And as the day got going and people began to awaken, Taichi was busy eating cereal as he flicked through the TV channels. "What you looking for Onii-chan?" Hikari asked as she sat down. She had been more down hearted since Naruto took off.

"Just something interesting..." Taichi spoke as he stopped and blinked. "What was that a second ago?" He flipped back a page to the local news.

"Witnesses report of a young blond child running about the city." A picture of small figure jumping out the way of a lorry could be seen from the shop security camera. "What you are seeing is not fake, he jumped out the way. The driver and officer who watched this said it was unlike anything..."

"Naruto-baka..." Taichi growled as the phone rang. He quickly hurried over as Hikari watched on to see if there was anything else on Naruto. "Hello?"

"Taichi, you see the news?" Koushiro spoke.

"Yeah... We've got to find him. He's going to be causing himself more trouble than it's worth. Gather everyone at the park. We've got a ninja to find." With that Taichi put the phone down and went to get changed.

"Wait up, onii-chan! I'll come with you." Hikari called as she went to her room. Several minutes later the pair had left and was on their way to the park.

"We've got to find him before he gets in some serious trouble..." Taichi muttered as he and Hikari entered the park. Everyone was there. "Good, we're all here." Yamato nods as they all look to Taichi and Hikari.

"Of course, it's not like we're not going to sit back after seeing Naruto appear on T.V. We've all been worried."

"Naruto's just trying to give himself something to do." Sora spoke. "It's as Kyuubi said, to Naruto, it's a whole new world. He's probably trying to find a something to do. Maybe like he used to back in his home world..."

"But he's going to draw to much attention. We need to get him grounded." Taichi stated. "So we'll go in groups again right? Everyone bring their digivice?" They nod. "Okay... Let's track us a lone ninja shall we?"

Meanwhile Naruto was walking the street. Unaware of his new found trouble brewing. He glanced to a T.V and blinked and looked to see himself jump from the Lorries path. "Uh oh..." Naruto glanced to see someone looking at him funny then back to the screen then Naruto.

"You're the kid from the news!" Naruto waved his hands as he walked backwards.

"You've got the wrong person..." Naruto stammered out as he grinned. "I just happen to look like him..." Naruto turned and walked off as he tried to not get attention drawn to him. Sadly this person was curious as to how he did it and Naruto had no choice but to run. Taichi was right... But then again, this could also be fun.

As a once ace prankster of konoha, this could be more enjoyable. "Hey wait!" Naruto growled and turned left as he. "Stop!" Naruto glances ahead and saw some in officer's uniform. Naruto smirked; guess he had to do something to keep him busy from now on. "Stop him!" The officers looked at the blond and quickly moved to grab him. Naruto jumped and stepped on ones shoulder and jumped with a flip. Naruto landed as the group looked to each other and gave chase.

"Don't let him get away!" Naruto laughed at this, unless they were Iruka-sensei. They'd never catch him! Naruto turned into an alley and put his hands together.

"Henge no jutsu!" In a blast of smoke an older blond appeared and dashed into the street and into people as he stumbled into the busy road. People yelled out for him to stop and Naruto looked and jumped out the way and then forward as he dodged cars. As a van shot by as Naruto landed from his jump in a puff of smoke revealed a brown haired male in a suit. People stared as Naruto remained calm and walked off. The officers looked left and right as they tried to find Naruto. But up ahead from everything going on however.

"According to the digivice... We're getting close..." Koushiro spoke as he and Jyou ran to Naruto's location. Naruto tensed but held his nerve as the two ran by and stopped. "It's going away... This way..." Naruto walked slightly more briskly as Koushiro and Jyou walked close beside him. "It's... Right around here..." Both looked up then to the sides and then to Naruto's form who remained calm as he sweated bullets. Luckily they couldn't see it. Both lads glanced to each other, then to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Naruto took off running. "Matte! Geez..." Koushiro growled as the pair took off. "Naruto stop running!" Naruto glanced back and grinned. 'What's with him?' Naruto ran round a corner and jumped and pushed off the building wall. Jyou and Koushiro stopped and looked up. Like they could ever catch him now damn it.

XXXX

"The target is moving rapidly sir." A woman spoke as she sat looking at a computer. A brown haired male stood behind the group of people on the computers. He pushed his black glasses back.

"What's the location? We need to move faster than expected... He's causing trouble."

"He's been causing more trouble... It seems he's playing games with the police in the city." One male spoke as he typed away. "Tracking to predicted location..."

"We must sort this little trouble out before it gets to widely known."

XXXX

Naruto flipped and landed in an alley, several cats scurried out as a brown haired woman exited. She glanced at the digivice. "They're tracking me with this... Geez..." The woman sighed. 'Wait... Why am I running I could just say I picked it up? But then they'll want it and I'm not planning to hand it over...' The woman looked to the sky. "What do I do... I don't want to start talking to them... It's just getting fun..." The woman shrugged. "Oh well... I'll just keep moving... Now, how do I bring up the compass on this one?" The woman muttered as she tapped away. Some distance away a figure in black watched the woman.

"Target is a brunet in her twenties now... I'll keep a distance and give anything should the target change disguise." With that he took off.

"Damn... It's so different..." Naruto muttered. 'Onii-chan... Why did you make it so hard...?' Naruto mused as he looked up ahead and saw Yamato and Takeru. "Ah... Ugh... Heh..." Naruto quickly nipped into the alley and came out as an officer.

"Target has turned into an officer... Who is this kid?"

"That is yet to be known... Keep on him."

"Hai..." The male spoke and followed.

Up ahead, Yamato and Takeru were talking on the cell phone. "A man in a suit... Okay... Huh..."

"What is it Yamato?" Koushiro asked as Yamato looked down the street.

"Naruto's coming this way. But I can't see him."

"If he could change his appearance like he did. He must have changed again. Be careful, don't be fooled."

"Got it..." 'What is up with you Naruto...?' Yamato pondered as the pair stood looking. Takeru looked to his digivice and found the dot getting closer. They waited till it was on them and stared as an officer looked at the device funny. 'Is that... Naruto? Or... Did he drop his digivice?' Both brothers glanced to each other. What do they do?

'Seems like it worked...' Naruto mussed. He held his gaze on the digivice before shrugging and put it in his pocket. 'Now I just need to get some distance...'

"Onii-chan..." Takeru spoke. Yamato nods.

"I know... I don't know if that's Naruto for sure... Or if that really is a cop. Geez, talk about making a decision. Why is Naruto running about like this? Huh?" Yamato blinked as he noticed a male in a black suit following the cop. 'What's this?' Yamato raised an eyebrow and looked back to the cop. 'I'll take a chance...' "Excuse me, officer!" Naruto stopped in step and glanced back as Yamato and Takeru ran up.

"You were carrying a small device a second ago. Where did you find it...?" Naruto pulled it out and looked at it.

"This? I found it back there... Just lying on the floor. Looks pretty difficult to use... Know how it works?" Naruto asked curiously. The pair held a gaze as Yamato's eyed Naruto. The blond scowled.

"Naruto... What the hell..." Naruto grinned and the area when up in smoke as Naruto dashed from his henge cloud and took off down the street.

'Guess they know me to well...' Naruto mused with a smile. 'I'll keep it up till night fall... And make my decision.'

Takeru and Yamato glanced left and right as they tried to find Naruto. "Where did he go?" Takeru asked as Yamato growled.

"What the hell is Naruto up to?" Yamato muttered as he pulled out his cell to contact the others. Not far the man in black watched.

"He made contact with some familiar to him... Not sure if they know of us following him."

"We're following the target... Head back and move to next predicted location."

"Hai..." With that the figure stood straight and walked off.

XXXXXX

Sora sighed as she put Mimi's phone down. "What is with Naruto? Why is he running about like this? Is it a game to him or something? We're really worried." Sora muttered as she looked at her digivice. They had come across the digivices signal and it had rushed by. So they were following it, just about the same time Yamato had contacted them to let them know of Naruto's disappearance. "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to give him such a telling. What about you Mimi?" Sora glanced about. "Mimi?" Sora sighed, where she go to?

Naruto sighed as he lay back against the tree, looks like he was safe for now. He really didn't want to get involved with the others. This was getting all to amusing... What to do next? He'd made several blunders with his running into the roads. That was accidental, but he had no choice. He just knew he was going to get a telling off by the group when all was done and dusted. As he looked to the sky, guess he'll just rest for now.

XXXXX

"Target is stationary. What are your orders...?"

"Watch him for now. We'll wait till dark and then engage him when it's quiet."

"Passing orders out to units..."

'It might be good if we can corner him with some of his friends. Use that to our advantage...' The figure mused as he turned to leave the room.

"Sir?" One male spoke.

"I shall meet the boy in person. Get me a chopper."

"Hai..." With that the door shut.

XXXXX

"The evening breeze is rather nice..." Naruto said to himself as he sat atop the high block of flats. "I hope every ones not too worried... Though..." Naruto scratched his head with a grin. "I do feel like I will get punished for the way I've acted..." Naruto sighed with a smile as he looked down below.

'Without konoha... It's the only way I could feel myself again... Having fun was always the reason to stop me from being sad... Guess that's the reason I started causing trouble... So I had a reason to laugh... It wasn't to always be noticed... Just, the fact it was so much fun because no one else had the guts to do it. Just seeing their faces made me smile even if it made them angry..." Naruto lay back as he rested his head on his arms.

"I wonder where I'll sleep tonight? Got no tree safe enough this time..." Naruto sat up again. "Guess I'll sleep up here..." Naruto looked at the vanishing sun. "It's going to be a clear night... Better that than raining I guess."

As the sun faded and the dark sky appeared… People, though still kept speaking about what had happened today from the events Naruto had done, returned home to rest to see if more would come up tomorrow. Down in the street's the chosen children stood in the light of the street lamps.

"No sign of him?" Taichi asked as Hikari stood sadly behind him.

"Not since I found him." Yamato spoke up. "Taichi... Maybe Naruto doesn't want to be found... He has his reasons... Maybe we should leave him be?"

"But if we do that, he could get into more trouble. Do we want to see his face on TV as enemy number one or arrested for messing about?" Taichi asked.

"He has a point Yamato." Koushiro spoke. "But so does Yamato, Taichi-san..." Koushiro said looking at Taichi. "We have to give Naruto a chance to do what he wants. If something does happen, we can only hope we make it to help him."

"Guess there's nothing else we can do?" Sora mumbled. "Apart from wait..." The group nod.

"We best be getting home..." Yamato spoke. "We'll let you know if we find Naruto or speak to him... If he stays long enough that is." Yamato muttered walking off with Takeru. Slowly the group separated and only Taichi and Hikari remained.

"Onii-chan..." Hikari spoke. "Do you think Naruto is angry with us for taking him from the digital world? Maybe that's why he ran off?" Taichi shook his head

"Who knows..." Taichi muttered as he turned to home. "Come on... Let's go home. Maybe Naruto will have had a chance to think and come home himself." Hikari nods.

"He didn't even say bye..."

'No... No he didn't...' Taichi looked up as a chopper flew closely over the tall flats. "Weird..." 'Wait... Yamato said someone had been following Naruto possibly... And if the police can't keep up with Naruto...' Taichi snapped his finger. He might have an idea. "Come on... I think I might be able to find Naruto... But it's a slim chance. Come on." Hikari's face lit up at this.

"Hai Onii-chan!" Hikari spoke following.

Naruto lay looking at the stars. 'Every night... There are fewer stars... I should really go somewhere more remote... Actually... That's not a bad idea... I could travel... But I'll have to say bye first...' Naruto mused as he heard a whirling noise. The blond turned to see a large object fly up the side of the building. Naruto stepped back and blinked as a figure jumped down and landed as the light fell on the roof and the pair.

"It's nice to finally meet you..." The figure in black spoke. "You've been making too much of an image for yourself... We can't have that..." Naruto stepped back.

"Heh, are you thinking of taking me in? Fat chance, only one person has ever had to skill to catch me. And he is not here..." Naruto spoke stepping back. "You're a normal human. You can't keep up with me..."

"I only wish to talk..."

"Sorry... I don't talk to strangers..." Naruto spoke taking a slide back.

"If you jump... It won't stop us from following. We will find you." Naruto smirked.

"I'll take that challenge!" Naruto called flipping back and diving to the floor.

"Target's speed is increasing..." The voice spoke over the head unit.

'Is he trying to commit suicide...? Heh, I doubt that.' The figure turned to the chopper and hopped on as Naruto flipped and formed wind below and landed in a crouch.

"Target has stopped and is mobile... He appears to be unharmed by the speed he is moving."

"Then we best keep up with him. Get all units on the target."

"At once sir." With that the chopped moved off. Not far Taichi and Hikari were running down the road, Taichi saw the chopper leave and sighed.

"Damn... Are we too late?" Hikari gasped as she stopped beside her brother.

"Onii-chan..." Taichi sighed.

"Looks like he's gone again..." Hikari looked down and with a frown. Taichi mentally growled, he'd kick Naruto for upsetting Hikari like this. The sound of footsteps made him look up as Naruto ran into the light of the street lamp. "Naruto!" Naruto looked over as Hikari looked up. Naruto turned to leave.

"Do you hate us for taking you away from the digital world?" Hikari called out in hopes to stop the blond. It was the only thing that would hopefully get the blond to stop and answer. Slowly she looked up and looked to see Naruto stood with his back to them. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced down and turned to face his friends.

"Yo..."

"Naruto-kun... Why did you run off? Why didn't you say anything..." Naruto glanced down as he scratched the side of his head.

"Hikari-chan... I'm sorry for worrying you... All of you, I just..." Naruto stopped as the chopper light fell on the group. 'No... Not now...' Naruto was about to take off when multiple cars skidded to a stop. Light fell on them as men in black got out the cars.

"Nobody move!" Taichi and Hikari stood about nervously. Naruto glared at every single person. "Stay where you are..." Naruto looked as the man who spoke to him walked out of the beam glare.

"You didn't make it much of a challenge... Naruto..." Naruto tensed. "You're name was heard very well thanks to your friends behind you..." Naruto glanced back.

"I don't know them... I've never met them before." Naruto lied. The male chuckled.

"Nice try... But we know about you enough to know you're with them and six others... Now, I only wish to talk... Maybe we can work on some agreement... You have no place to go... You have no identity. We know this because there are no matches of you anywhere worldwide... You're friends will remain unaffected if you come with me... I promise, if you come... We won't have to take one of the other 8 instead." Naruto scowled.

"Okay... If I come... You'll leave them alone right?" The male nods.

"I have friends and family myself... I'm not like most that would go back on their word." Naruto gave a confident smile. This guy, he might not be as bad as he seemed. Slowly Naruto walked up.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped a moment and looked back at the pair. "This isn't goodbye... I'll see you guy's later." Naruto stated was he turned to walk off.

"Matte! Naruto!" Taichi called as a canister of gas went off. "What the..." Naruto looked back.

"To save trouble, we've just used knockout gas. They'll wake the next morning at home... Now come, we have much to discuss..." Naruto nods and followed the male into the vehicle waiting.

That was the last the two saw of Naruto. And the summer ended without a word. Not a word was mentioned of the blond on the news... He simply vanished. During, this, Taichi had noticed Hikari had been more down because of it. She really missed having that blond lad around.

As school started again, Hikari sat bored as she just drew random images as classes started. She smiled as she drew a picture of the once whisker faced blond. "Miss Yagami..." Hikari jumped and looked up to her red haired teacher. "Please remain focused, I know schools just starting again, but I don't want your minds in the clouds... Please remain to attention."

"Gomen... Uzumaki sensei..." The red head nods. 'That's right... It's weird knowing my new teacher's last name is Uzumaki...' Hikari slightly shook her head. They we're not connected. The door knocked and Mrs Uzumaki was asked out to the hall.

"Sir..." The teacher spoke with a nod to headmaster. The headmaster put his hand on the blond child's head.

"This young lad is Naruto Uzumaki... He'll be attending your class." The teacher looked at the blond and smiled as she crouched down.

"And here I thought there wasn't another around... Nice to meet you, Naruto..." Naruto looked to the teacher.

"Nice to meet you to... Sensei..." The lady smiled as she stood.

"I'll make sure he gets in well with the class... Come on then Naruto..." Naruto nods and followed. "Class..." Everyone looked over and Hikari's eyes widen as Naruto walked in. "We have a new student joining... His name is Naruto Uzumaki... I hope you treat him nicely." Naruto gave a wave with a grin.

The day went by rapidly, and Hikari had found the blond didn't say a word to her all that time. As the day came to an end and everyone was heading home, Naruto stood at the school gate. Having had no chance to talk to him, she needed to talk to him now. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced back.

"Hikari-chan... Listen, I guess I need to explain... But, can we go somewhere so no one over hears?" Hikari glanced about.

"Onii-chan's picking me up..." Naruto glanced about.

"How about you both come... I'll show you my place." Hikari blinked as Naruto grinned. Taichi's call rang out as he ran up.

"Hikari... Hm, Naruto! Where have you been? We've been worried." Naruto scratched his head.

"Gomen... But, um... Could you guys come with me... I'll show you my new living quarters." Naruto said as he walked off. Hikari and Taichi looked to each other and followed.

"So what happened?" Taichi asked as the three walked. "What did they do to you?" Naruto glanced over.

"I won't say anything out loud. So please be calm till then..." Taichi nods and noticed as they walked in to a fairly nice area... He looked up at all the flats but remained quiet. Naruto opened the door and walked over to the elevator. Top floor they were heading. "This is being given to me..." The pair blinked and stared in confusion. As they reached the top, Naruto walked forward to the first door and opened it as he put his hand on the side panel. High tech indeed it seemed. "Welcome to my home..." Naruto spoke opening the door. The pair glanced about as the door shut.

"Sugoi..." Taichi spoke as the three walked in, "it's amazing Naruto... How you get given this?" Taichi asked as Naruto walked up the steps to the second floor. Taichi and Hikari followed and found he had two bed rooms. One huge one for himself, with all sorts of high tech gadgets laying about, with the same in the spare room. The bath room was connected to the main bed room. The rest was a large balcony area for the landing. Naruto set his stuff down and went down the steps. The main area from the top showed a clear view, dining room and lounge combo as the floor dropped a lever for the seats around a large table. A TV in the corner with the large clear windows to outside that slides away like doors. Naruto had a kitchen under the bedroom and landing as it arched round like a d shape.

"Now to explain, I was given this because of my new role. See they took me to this place where I cannot disclose to you guys. It's all that 'hush hush' stuff." The pair nod once. "They asked me some questions, like who I was, was I human, mutant or otherwise. If I was here to cause trouble... And if I was connected with the events that were connected to you guys... When the digimon attacked."

"Should have thought it wouldn't be that easy to evade." Taichi muttered as Naruto got out soda drinks and continued.

"See, they had been making notes of you guys. Since you gave off the key signatures... Or rather our digivices did. They had the main focus on you and Hikari, Taichi. Since they labelled the area as a terrorist act, they had you labelled as important to what really happened. And the event with the digimon only increased that. But they saw me as a candidate to be taken in. As they had no back ground on me... But, now they do."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hikari asked.

"They asked me to do a few things. And in turn, I'm given all the documents needed to be labelled as an actually person to this world. They came up with the background and my family tree. All of course is not traceable." Naruto stated as he stood and walked to the sliding door and opened it. "They even fitted a training area out here. I'm aloud to practice my ninja arts. But only after it gets dark, or I'll get punished. I have to have a yearly check up...

"Check up...?" Taichi asked as he looked out over the view.

"I'll explain that in a bit." Naruto said as he leaned on the wall. "All I have to do is stop digimon. I told them I came from another world and into the digital. They asked me, since I'm the one with as they put it. 'Super human abilities.' I have to be the one to stop any digimon that causes trouble. That's all I have to do and I'm set... I of course had to show I was the real deal... Which then kind of leaded to another kind problem for me."

"That being?" Taichi asked as Naruto walked out a few steps from them.

"See... I was supposed to have been back a week ago... But I had a small incident. One scientist got into his head that he could study more off me... So he lured me away saying it was a check up and he knocked me out. There he began to dissect me like a frog." Both looked to each other surprised. "Sadly, I don't know what he did..." Which was a lie; Kaze clearly knew and told him. And he even dealt with it personally almost. "But when he tried to study more. My body went on the defensive... The guy was dead, not much of a trace left... But my body couldn't heal correctly... So it sort of had to rebuild much and it warped my D.N.A."

"What do you mean? You look fine to me." Taichi answered as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah well... I've been under an illusion... See... My chakra is still the foxes... And there were remains and well... It sort of messed with me..." Naruto said. Kaze had tried his best, but the guy had done so much that the results ended rather complicated. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as his form rippled. A moment later Naruto opened his eyes to show the slit form. Both Hikari and Taichi blinked as they looked at the two pointed ears. And glanced to the sides to see a tail as Naruto crossed his arms. "As you can see... I've got the eyes, ears and tail... Of a fox, though I did have some of the senses before since I got it from going to the digital world. I guess it just decided to finish with the rest of me. Weird aren't I?" Naruto said grinning. Hikari walked up and pocked the ears. As they twitched Hikari's eyes lit up.

"Kawaii..." Hikari spoke as she hugged the blond. Taichi laughed at the blonds face, he wondered what he was blushing about? Being called cute or being hugged? "They look really nice Naruto-kun..." Hikari commented as she moved to the tail. "And their real?"

"As real as I am..." Naruto answered as Hikari held the tail and Naruto's body twitched as his hair stood on end. "Hey, easy there... That's sensitive."

"Naruto, there's nothing wrong with you... I doubt any of us we'll see you any different. You contained a demon inside you for a long time and have unbelievable powers. All I can say is, an added change won't do much more than having more girls become more attached to you... Like Hikari..." Taichi said as Hikari continued to watch the blond's tail fascinated.

"I sort of feel glad I can hide it under an illusion... Though it did mess with my balance. Which is why I stayed in hiding another week." Naruto stretched. "Do you guys want to stay for food... I can now cook a mean pasta..." Naruto spoke as he walked in.

"You seem to be taken care of yourself quiet well." Taichi commented, Naruto nods.

"Of course..." 'I have my own Onii-chan to thank for that...' Naruto mused. "So you want anything?" Taichi glanced to Hikari who nods.

"I'll just make a call to kaa-san and tou-san." Naruto nods and glanced up as Taichi went to the phone.

"The speed dial is all set. Just push the button." Hikari scurried round.

"Can I help?" Naruto glanced over.

"Of course..."

"Yeah, kaa-san... Hikari and I are staying at a friend's for dinner... We'll be home later... Who? Oh just a new friend we've made... Don't worry; we won't be home to late... Kay bye... Hey Naruto... What channels you got on the T.V?"

"I don't know... Haven't had time..."

"Then I'll get comfortable and find something interesting."

"Onii-chan! That's rude..."

"Nah that's okay... Taichi's got one skill I don't have... Being a couch potato..."

"Ha... ha... Very funny Naruto... Least someone here has to know how to work a remote."

As the group chuckled and continued on into the night, it was only the beginning for Naruto. He may have lost a lot, but has gained much in return. He knows he'll never see his home again and as much as it hurts... He'll have the aid of Kaze and his friends to help him when it gets tough.

For Naruto, it's like Kyuubi had said. He has a whole new world ahead. And a whole new place to see. Though they maybe a world apart. Naruto knows he'll meet the fox again, as long as he has his digivice, he knows Kyuubi will be there and the last thing to remind him of his home, still remained.

But who knows... Peace and quiet can only last so long... Even in the digital world. For more adventures are just around the corner...


	11. childrens war game

A year had passed and Naruto's life had become very steady. He'd begun to get into his normal life role and begin feel more relaxed in a world where you didn't need to worry about dying one day to the next.

The summer had come and Naruto had gone off on holiday visiting a temple in japan.

But, it just so happened that his relaxing time away will be cut short.

Back in Odaiba, Taichi was at home typing his apology e-mail to Sora. 'Sora, sorry about the other day… Don't be angry anymore. Taichi Yagami.' Taichi sighed as he sat back and looked to find the error at the end of his message; damn kanji misspelling his first name, it never gets it right.

"Ah... You're sending mail." The voice of Hikari scared the life out him and as he turned to face the girl he hit a button popping a heart up at the end. Taichi glanced to the screen and covered it.

"Hey, don't look!" Taichi growled before staring blankly at his sister in a dress. "Eh? Are you going somewhere?" Hikari nods.

"To my friend's birthday party, and this present is for her." Taichi glanced to the screen, having scared him like that.

"Gimmie!" Taichi joked as he latched out. Hikari moved it easily enough aside. "Gimmie!" Hikari moved again with a repeated response of no. Taichi tried a third time and gave up playing as he turned and leaned back. Unaware of Hikari's aid coming to his right side.

"To send mail, click here..." Taichi opened his eyes in time to see it and looked at the screen in shock, no! Not with that ending!

"Hey! Don't send 'my' mail like that!" Taichi roared turning to the door as his sister nipped through. She stopped and glanced back though the gap.

"Who did you send it to?" Hikari asked curiously.

"None of your business..." Taichi responded plain faced.

"Meanie..." Hikari muttered as she headed for the door. Taichi sighed, without Naruto around, Hikari had to go and bug him... Damn that kid and his holiday. "I showed you how to send it..."

Taichi looked on annoyed as the small Agumon that Koushiro had made take the letter to Sora's mail box. "Huh?" Taichi blinked confused as the small dino walked back sadly. "Mail rejected?" Taichi questioned. You can't be serious! "What's with Sora?" Taichi asked as he rocked back and through on his chair annoyed by her actions to him over a simple incident. "She doesn't want to receive e-mails from meeeee argh!" Taichi roared as he fell backwards losing his balance. Taichi sighed, today was not his day.

With Koushiro, he was studying things over the computer till something caught his eye and brought up a new tab to investigate. The data was going haywire. "What's this?"

But he wasn't the only one to notice this... The people Naruto was working for had also noticed and were tracking it. And not only them, but the world also.

Koushiro glanced over to the laptop he still used time to time and typed away. A window appeared as data formed in the analysing box. An image was building. And computers around the world were also beginning to see this. "Di..." Koushiro spoke as his eyes widen. It couldn't be. "Digimon?" As he finished that word, the egg appeared on screen. He watched as the egg fully formed and hatched before his eyes.

A message popped up on screen from the digimon. "Hello!"

XXXXChildren's war gameXXXX

Koushiro quickly stood; he needed to get to Taichi or someone quickly. And possibly gather everyone to help.

Though the locations varied with the chosen children. Sora was out and about. Hikari was heading to a party, while Jyou heading off for an exam. Yamato and Takeru were visiting their grandmother and Mimi was on vacation in another country. Plus Naruto was also away visiting some of the shaolin temple this summer.

All of most were unknown to Koushiro. And he was unsure how many knew of the digimon. He just hoped Taichi was aware as Koushiro skidded past the route he was meant to take.

Taichi sighed as he looked in the fridge for food. With no luck he looked to his kaa-san. "Isn't there anything to eat?" His mother gave a sound yes as Taichi looked back annoyed. "Man, Hikari gets to go to a birthday party and have cake..." Yuuko glanced over.

"I'll make you a cake." Taichi glanced back unsure if she really was.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Can you get some eggs for me?" Taichi grabbed an egg as the doorbell went and headed for the door. "I know I bought some flour..." Yuuko muttered looking in her shopping bags. As Taichi opened the door, he looked on surprised at the exhausted Koushiro, as Taichi was confused by his friends state.

"Yo, Koushiro. Come on in." Koushiro took several breaths. Did he not know?

"The egg!" Taichi raised an eyebrow. Egg? Like the one in his hand? "The egg hatched." Taichi looked at his egg to see what he meant. "Not that one!" Taichi looked back blankly. "A digimon egg!" With that he moved in and headed for Taichi's room.

"Oh! Koushiro-kun, welcome!" Yuuko spoke up.

"Hello." Koushiro spoke as he passed through. Taichi put the egg down and hurried, something was wrong. But took the ice pops which were given to him by his mother.

"What's up Koushiro?" Taichi asked as Koushiro turned his screen on and pointed to the digimon. "What's that ugly little thing? Looks like a jellyfish." Taichi muttered as he looked at the grey one eyed blob.

"It's a new type of digimon..." Koushiro stated as the pair sat looking at the screen.

"So what's with it?" Taichi asked as he sees no worry in it right now.

"It was made from fragments of computer bugs converging into one file to become this egg." Taichi raised a looked on curious of this.

"How do you know this?"

"My net friend in LA decrypted the data from the egg shell. He's only in elementary school, but he goes to college too." Taichi blinked before he narrowed his eyes at this info and found it very eerie.

"I'm an elementary school student and I only go to elementary school." The screen beeped and drew the pair's attention as the digimon changed shape from infant to intraining state. "It evolved?" A message popped up.

"An email... From the jellyfish?" Koushiro spoke as both read the message. "I'm hungry..."

"What? It's hungry?" Taichi asked as both looked on at the screen. Koushiro glanced over.

"It eats data to grow, and it's eating a lot. Right now it's only in its intraining state, but once it starts growing, it'll eat data from all over the network." Taichi glanced over.

"What happens when the data's eaten?"

"Computers around the world will go haywire!"

"That's bad." Taichi spoke as he thought of what that could mean.

And it was, probably worse than Taichi thinks as computer screens began to give out the wrong information in shops as they sky rocketed in price. It wasn't long before it hit the news, reporting of errors in the cash registers in super markets across the nation. Yuuko found that strange as she moved to open the door with the drinks for the pair. "Taichi? I'm coming in." The door burst open to the pair of lads and they rushed bye.

"We're going to use tou-san's computer!" Taichi called as he moved by with Koushiro quickly in toe.

"Can you take these please?" Yuuko asked Koushiro who stopped and took a quick drink. "Oh my, were you that thirsty?" Yuuko asked as she watched the actions of the young lad as he put the glass back.

"Arigatou..." As Koushiro entered the room Taichi was busy trying to find what he needed to find the wires.

"How do you do this...?" Taichi asked himself as Koushiro moved over.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Koushiro..." Taichi spoke as the male took the pc screen down. "I have no clue what to do here."

"Is this connected to the internet?" Koushiro asked as he took the tower and keyboard and mouse down.

"Yeah, with something called... an ISDN." Taichi responded as Koushiro got the system underway. After several minutes Taichi pondered something while Koushiro got his laptop connected. "Hey, is it possible to erase that jellyfish thing from the internet?"

"Delete?" Koushiro asked looking back. "How?" Taichi shrugged.

"Like, tell the phone company or a computer specialist..."

"It's not worth our time." Koushiro retorted as he made sure both were connected as he looked from one screen to the next. "My friend in LA told various specialists about it, but they wouldn't lend him an ear." As the screen came up they found the digimon had digivolved again. Both looked at the new digimon worried.

"It evolved again." Koushiro nods.

"It's in the rookie form now." Kosuhiro muttered as he looked back to his computer.

"This isn't good, Koushiro." Taichi spoke. "This things growing too quickly."

"We have to defeat it now..." Koushiro muttered. But how?

"How?"

"I don't know..."

"Can we only stand by and watch it evolve further?" Taichi asked worried, both sat there quietly and Taichi sighed. "If only Agumon was here..."

"Taichi..."

"Agu...mon..."

"Taichi..."

"If only you were here..."

"Taichi!" Taichi looked up. Agumon?

"Agumon!" Taichi called as he stood looking about. "Is that you? Where are you Agumon?" Taichi called again as Koushiro typed on his laptop.

"Taichi-san, come look!" Taichi turned to Koushiro and knelt beside the computer as a window popped up.

"Agumon?" Taichi called as a 2D image of Agumon and Genni appeared.

"Taichi! Taichi!" Agumon called out excited as Taichi sighed with a smile.

"Agumon..."

"Genni-san too." Koushiro muttered as the elder laughed.

"Long time no see." A puff of smoke on the screen and Tentomon appeared.

"Have you been well, Koushiro-han?"

"Tentomon..." The door opened in the area the three stood and the other digimon came out in the door.

"Piyomon, Gabumon, Palmon and everyone else..." Taichi spoke as he looked as all the digimon stood together with Genni.

"By the way, do you know about him?" Genni asked.

"The new digimon that appeared in the net, right?" Koushiro asked and the elder chuckled at their speed to find it.

"I knew you would..."

"Be careful Taichi..." Agumon called. "It's a very aggressive digimon." Tentomon nods.

"Things will become very bad if you leave him be." Koushiro nods in agreement.

"Hai, but how can we defeat him?" Taichi asked.

"Taichi, we'll fight!" Agumon stated to the pair.

"Agumon... But..." Taichi muttered, how?

"We'll enter the net." Gabumon spoke.

"And like how you saved the digital world." Patamon spoke up from behind.

"It's our turn to help you." Tentomon added.

"Tentomon..." Koushiro muttered by their friend's actions. Taichi nods.

"All right. We're counting on you. Koushiro, your digivice?" Koushiro smirked.

"Right here." Taichi grinned as he pulled his goggles over his head and snapped them back in place.

"We'll evolve you with our digivices."

"Okay!" The digimon responded as Agumon and Tentomon moved to be teleported to the internet.

"I'll send the digimon to the net, so hold on a second." Taichi leaned back with a smile. Time for action.

"Now to let everyone know." With that he got on the phone. "Hello, this is Yagami, is Jyou there? Huh? Exams? Middle school? Okay, I understand." Taichi put the phone down. No matter, next.

"Yamato is out? With Takeru? Excuse me, but to where? Eh, to Shimane?" Taichi spoke as Koushiro entered the main room.

"Shimane..." Yuuko looked to Koushiro as Taichi asked for a phone number.

"Koushiro, would you like some Oolong tea?"

"Yes, please."

Taichi tapped his foot as he rung the address to Yamato's new location. "Hello?" Taichi called as he got through.

"May I ask who's speaking?" The elderly lady asked as she moved the phone to her better ear. All while Taichi was speaking. "Sorry, could you repeat that please?" Taichi mentally growled.

"Can I speak to Yamato please?"

"Oh... Okay, Yamato is my grandson." Taichi wanted to hit the wall. He needed to talk to Yamato.

"Look, there's something important I have to discuss."

"I see right..." With that the elder put the phone down. "Yamato..."

Taichi's mouth hung open, he couldn't believe it... "She... Hung... Up..."

"Aren't you going anywhere for spring break, Koushiro?" Yuuko asked the lad as Taichi moved to the next on the list.

"Not really."

"Don't you feel like going somewhere?"

"Hello?" Taichi spoke as he hoped to get Mimi.

"This is Mimi! Please leave a message!" Taichi sighed. Not again.

"Mimi-chan, this is Taichi. Call me right away, thanks." Taichi put the phone down and sighed. Few more left and he glanced for the number of Naruto's. "Wh... Kaa-san... Where's Naruto's number?" But his mother was busy talking to Koushiro as he helped her with the making of the cake. "Kaa-san!"

"Hm?" Yuuko glanced over.

"Where's the number Hikari got from Naruto to the place he was staying...? It should be here."

"Oh... Hehe..." Taichi blinked as his mother smiled sheepishly.

"I used the paper this morning for my shopping list."

"Where is it?"

"In the bin as I left..." Taichi stared stunned. You have got to be kidding. The teen sighed.

"What's the number of the place Hikari went to?" Taichi asked.

"There's a memo right there..." Taichi glanced down.

'Geez... She throws out Naruto's... He could have been a help... ah' "Hello, I need to speak to Hikari."

"I can't leave yet... We still haven't even blown out the candles." Hikari told her brother as the group waited for her.

"Okay, come home after they blow out the candles." Taichi spoke as he put the phone down. "Koushiro!" The male glanced up from his little task to Taichi. "Can you... Call Sora for me?" Taichi asked, since he knew she would say no to him.

"Sora-san? Maybe you should..." Koushiro dropped the powder cup and caught the phone.

"Just call her..." Taichi muttered as he sat down.

"Are you calling more friends over?" Yuuko asked, Taichi didn't respond. He'd had a hell of a time on the phone.

"Gimmie some oolong tea too..." His mother sighed.

"Why don't you answer me?" She muttered going to make the drink as Koushiro got on the phone.

"I understand. I'll tell her you called." Sora's mother spoke as the door opened and Sora walked in. "One moment... She just came home."

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"From the Yagami residence."

"Tell him I'm not here." Koushiro nit his eyebrows together confused. What was going on?

"But...?"

"Just tell him that."

"Um... She told me to tell you she's not home..." Koushiro sighed and put the phone down.

"Did something happen?" Koushiro asked Taichi as he drank his tea.

"It's nothing..." Taichi muttered.

"Something happened, right?"

"Never mind." Taichi responded as he didn't want to talk about it.

"This is no time to be fighting..." Taichi blinked and looked his friend both embarrassed and annoyed.

"We're not fighting!"

"Something happened..." Koushiro muttered as he sat back. He just knew it as Taichi stood trying to find a clock to get round this.

"Isn't it about time now?" Koushiro sighed and both got their drinks as Yuuko noticed something going on outside. The Ferris wheel was moving way to fast today. As both slid before the screen, ignoring Yuuko's comment. They saw that the pair was in the web.

XXXXX

"Transfer is complete..." A woman spoke as several others typed on computers. "Tracking the digimon's path to its target." The male standing at the back nods as he watched on annoyed.

"Have we got a call to Naruto yet?"

"No sir... It's hard getting a call to the temple..." The male sighed. Of all times to go on holiday.

"Keep trying... Can you patch a call through to the Yagami's?"

"Trying now..."

XXXXX

"Transfer complete." Koushiro muttered as they looked at the screen.

"Agumon." Taichi called as the two digimon travelled through the internet. Koushiro glanced to the video chat request.

"What's this?" Koushiro spoke.

"Hello Koushiro." The male spoke. Taichi looked across. "Hello Taichi."

"You're that guy who Naruto's working for."

"Good to see you have a good memory... I'll make this quick. You're digimon are in yes."

"They are... I guess you're following them." Koushiro asked.

"That is correct. But we are still trying to contact Naruto. Can you get his partner ready and link him to us." The pair glanced to each other. "Do not worry. We won't do anything... This is you're fight." Both nod.

"Okay... I'll let Genni-san know. And have Kyuubi on his way." The male nods.

"Arigatou... Good luck." The chat ended and the pair looked back to the screen.

"Agumon..."

Inside the two digimon flew down the internet line. "Taichi!" Agumon called. "Koushiro! We're there!" Up above the two digimon, screens of Taichi appeared.

"I'm leaving it to you, Agumon!" The screen turned to Koushiro.

"Tentomon, we have a pre-emptive strike." With that both digimon moved into the open space in the web. The small virus digimon eating away at the data.

"Shall we do it?" Tentomon asked Agumon.

"Okay!" Agumon called diving aside. A blast of lighting shocked the rookie which became dazed as Agumon let loose a barrage of fire balls.

The department Naruto worked for studied the battle closely.

"All right!" Taichi cheered as the blast struck home. But the digimon remained unharmed. It glanced up as it made its high pitched noise. A message came through to the pair. "What do you mean, 'let's play'?" Taichi asked as he appeared behind the digimon pair. "Hurry up and beat that thing!" Agumon nods.

"Tentomon, time to evolve." Koushiro spoke as both digivices went active. Meanwhile, people who sat watching the fight watched on amazed to what they were seeing.

"Agumon/Tentomon Shinka! Greymon/Kabuterimon!" The two champions took off as they pushed off the wall side and dashed the virus rookie. It retaliated and both champions evaded and attacked. Greymon striking home with his attack.

"Good." Greymon growled as Taichi appeared.

"That was easy." Koushiro appeared worried.

"Matte..." Both stared at the screen as the rookie's data shifted. A new digimon in its place. It's form large and white with red strips and white spikes. It glanced up as both champions looked on.

"It evolved." Taichi spoke surprised by the result.

"Don't worry; it's the champion form, like ours." Koushiro responded as both champions landed on the wall to attack again. The digimon turned to look at them, but it jumped with great speed and reflexes for its form. It jumped at them and both champions jumped forward before being crushed and turned to the digimon; both let loose they're attacks on the large digimon.

"Did we do it?" Greymon asked as the digimon jumped out the smoke cloud and tucked its form in and flew at the pair like a bullet. The pair attacked but it failed as both dodged and turned to the digimon.

"No effect? What's happening here?" Kabuterimon asked as the digimon landed and jumped aside and attacked as it kept at a distance. The pair moved to evade, but the insect champion was hit first.

"Kabuterimon! Uagh!" Greymon yelled out as it was struck.

"Greymon!" Taichi called out, how can it be winning?

"Taichi-san, I know now." Taichi looked to Koushiro. "It's Ultimate level."

"Then it..."

"Yes... It evolved twice."

"This isn't good." Taichi muttered. "We'll have to evolve to ultimate!" With that their digivice glowed and the pair began their next stage. The ultimate virus looked on and dashed forward. Taichi gasped as they saw the digimon attacking the two evolving digimon.

"It's attacking during the evolution." Koushiro spoke surprised, they never expected this. The digimon struck the two almost ultimate's leaving them in smoke. The ultimate laughed in its high pitch noise and ran off. As the smoke cleared it showed the two rookies.

"Agumon you okay?"

"Gomen, Taichi..."

"Tentomon..."

"It's unbelievable." Tentomon spoke as Taichi sighed sitting back. What now?

"We'll let them rest for a while." Koushiro spoke. A message came to them from an unknown source. "What's this? Leave it to us...?" Taichi glanced over. "Could be that guy again? They were watching no doubt... Must be saying leave it to Naruto."

"Well that's his job..." Taichi muttered as he lay back.

"We're getting emails around the world Taichi... They're watching this fight..."

"What they say?"

XXXXXX

Naruto yawned as he sat cross legged in the temple grounds. 'I must attain perfection with the sage mode... The longer lasting the better...' Naruto mused to himself as he held the red rings round his eyes. A bike pulled outside the temple and a figure rushed up and gasped as he got to the top.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto opened his eyes and stood as he stopped the technique. He walked up confused that someone had come looking for him. The figure held a phone out. "It's important." Naruto put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Glad to finally speak. This is a private line since the phone lines gone down." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Something wrong?"

"Definitely. Take a ride with the driver. We need you to a location with a strong network. We're getting one sorted in a remote area. There's a digimon causing havoc and you're friend failed to stop it."

"Digimon? Okay..." Naruto waved his hand and the biker nods. "Explain the details as we go..."

XXXXXX

"Moshi moshi moshi moshi?" Taichi repeated as they read the email from the virus. "What is that?"

"We're in trouble." Koushiro responded. "Look at this address!" Taichi looked at it. "He's in the NTT system."

"NTT?"

"We have to contact everyone." Koushiro spoke and Taichi quickly hurried to the phone.

First Hikari.

"I can't just leave when I'm the one that's winning."

"Forget the game and just come home! Come on..." Taichi growled as he started the next call. "Busy signal? Damn..." Taichi dialled another. "Busy again..." Dialled again. "Even Jyou's..." Again. "Yamato's too?" Taichi spoke in surprise by all this. Not one call. "It's busy at every house."

"How about Sora-san?"

"I already called there!" The phone rang and both looked to the phone. "Hello?"

"Moshi... Moshi... Moshi..." It was repeated over and over again.

"This isn't good..."

No it wasn't... All round the system, phone after phone was being rung, the digimon was trying to crash the system.

"What's going on?" Taichi asked as to why the digimon had been ringing them.

"He's hacked the phone switches and is repeatedly calling all the phone numbers. He's trying to bring the system down."

"What can we do then? If the phones don't work, then we can't contact the others, and the internet will also..."

"Uh..." Koushiro spoke as he stopped at the beep. Taichi stared, no... It didn't... Koushiro glanced back nervously. "It disconnected..." Taichi stared on... What next?

Meanwhile Naruto was reaching his destination. A small area had been taken up with vans. People typing on the computers, as many plugged up the cables to the private online system. "Good, your here." Naruto looked to see the male on the screen of the computer. "Sorry, I can't be there in person to watch. But the digimon has crashed the phone line. It's getting more troublesome."

"How can I help?" Naruto asked. As the large screens were turned on.

"You'll work from the main system, and we'll watch the fight from the minor lines. This digimon seems to be jumping from one line to the next. We need to put an end to it, so we'll be changing lines to keep it from getting ours." Naruto nods.

"Got it..." Naruto turned to the screen. "Go time!" Naruto spoke as he held up his digivice. With that Kyuubi appeared through the internet pipeline. "Hey fox, how's it going?"

"Long time, no see kid. Seems you're doing well?" Naruto smirked. "We're going to fight then?"

"Of course... You think you can go to ultimate? This digimon double evolved." Kyuubi nods.

"Yeah... Like last time... Let's get to it Naruto!" Naruto nods.

"We there?" Naruto called.

"Almost." Naruto nods and swung his right hand out and his chakra swirled around the hand.

"Digisoul... Charge! Chou-shinka!" Naruto roared as the digivice fired into the system and struck Kudamon.

"Kudamon... Chou-shinka!" A red line shot into the air and the virus looked up as the light expanded. "Rizegreymon!" Kyuubi looked at the digimon and swung the cannon round. "Take this! Trident revolver!" The digimon crouched and jumped out the firing range. 'It's quick...' Rizegreymon turned and the digimon was gone. "Kisama..." Kyuubi glanced about.

'Kyuubi's form is too bulky...' "Kyuubi! Keep moving as you're faster with those wings! If you keep moving about, you'll be able to keep a better look on the situation."

"You got it kid!" The wings glowed and burst to life and Kyuubi rocketed up and turned. He aimed his cannon out.

"Target 90 degrees south of Rizegreymon." Naruto looked over.

"Kyuubi!"

"I got it!" The fox jetted out the way as the digimon attacked and aimed again. But it was gone. "So fast."

"Rizegreymon's speed with its body can't counter with the time it takes to aim..."

"Can't you have a less bulky digimon?" The male asked on screen.

"That's as far as Kyuubi goes... He can't do mega state... Even then, I don't know if it will be small enough to be able to fight." The male on screen growled.

"Can't we do anything?" Naruto looked back to the screen.

"We can't... It's up to Kyuubi..."

"Where are you..." Kyuubi muttered as he glanced about. A high pitched laugh made the fox turn and he was struck in the chest and into the wall side. "Solid strike!" The digimon was thrown off and jumped away. "Trident revolver!" The digimon evaded the shots. "Damn... It's too fast here..."

Meanwhile, Taichi was underway using the emergency phone service to get a message to everyone.

"Hello? Yamato? When you hear this, give me a response."

"Jyou, give me a response when you hear this."

"Hikari? I told you to come home!"

"Sora? I'll apologize for the other day. So when you get this, give me a reply."

"Mimi-chan, when you hear this message, give me a call." Taichi sighed as he finished.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Yuuko spoke as she walked over to the small table. Taichi glanced over confused.

"Huh? What?" His mother picked up a card.

"There's a postcard from Mimi-chan." Taichi's eyes widen and reached for the card.

"Eh? From Mimi-chan? Where is she?" Taichi asked looking at the front. His mouth widened. "H-hawaii?" Taichi sighed sadly at the fact they were having no luck today with this digimon... How was Naruto doing, he wondered...

Said duo was having trouble. The virus was playing them.

"Damn it stay still!" Kyuubi roared. "Rising destroyer!" The beams fired out and the virus ultimate evaded through the digital debris. "Damn it..."

"Kyuubi... We can't get it... It's too quick..." Naruto spoke.

"Then what now?"

"Let it go for now... We need to think of a new plan."

"You mental? This things wrecking your world!"

"We can't do anything till we know how to fight it... Let's let it go and regroup with Taichi and the others." Kyuubi growled as the digimon looked on and crouched and lashed out.

"Heh... Trident revolver!" The digimon fired back against Rizegreymon and struck the body. "Ugh!"

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called as the virus digimon chuckled and left.

"Naruto... If I don't kill that thing soon... I'm killing you..." Naruto sighed.

"Good to see you're okay." Naruto spoke as he sighed. He turned to the guy on the screen. "What now?"

"We'll keep track of this bug. Also, let's try get connected with the Yagami boy." Naruto nods and sat down.

"I need to think of something... Give me a moment." Naruto spoke as he got into a meditated stance. 'Onii-chan...' Naruto called as he felt his mind leave reality.

Within Naruto's mental realm. Within the small canyon and a level below the door to the archives where two tall pillars stood. Both glowed and connected a beam of light that swirled and formed a portal. Naruto stepped through and looked at the home Kaze had. With a crouch, Naruto leapt up and landed on the floor above. Naruto looked on as his 'brother' training against an invisible foe.

"Good to see you've come..." Naruto nods as he walked up.

"I'm sure you're aware of the problem I'm having." Kaze didn't stop, but he did respond.

"Rizegreymon is all about power. His bulky body is not for speed. That's the disadvantage... I hoped the cannon on the left arm would be the battle power needed to win his fights." Naruto stood looking on.

"Then you see the trouble. Does Kyuubi have a mega state? One that can win maybe?" Kaze stopped and took a breath. There was silence for several moments.

"Yeah..." Kaze glanced to Naruto. "But as of yet, it's not ready for battle." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The mega state is something I've been designing. The digivice is connected to us. It is how I made Rizegreymon..."

"Then what is the trouble..." Kaze sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Time for me to finish... I've designed the mega with special components... It's almost there."

"Then why are you fighting nothing?" Naruto stated as he looked on at his other self. If he was able to make the digimon, Rizegreymon, then why is he taking his time off from making the mega form?

"Naruto... How the mega is made is through my methods... Remember, we are two separate beings now. I'm the person who holds ever growing knowledge..." Kaze stated looking to the sky. "Even now... The archives are getting bigger still. In the year you've been here... The time you've put in training has aided you. I've just got to finish one last thing. And the mega will be ready then."

"This isn't a game. This thing is wrecking the whole world's cyber net." Kaze sighed.

"Time is important. If you rush me, it will all be for nothing." Naruto growled. "You want Kyuubi to be the strongest he can be, then, let me finish. For now, tail that virus..." Kaze said turning his back to Naruto. "If you want to win... Fighting is the best bet..."

"But Rizegreymon can't keep up... What's the point if he can't hit it?" Kaze sighed and looked back.

"Tell me this, my little fool." Naruto blinked at such a statement. "Did the fox look like he was in danger of losing? No. He was being played with, batted about like a ball... The digimon virus knows not to take on that digimon frontally. It can't harm it at its current level..."

"How can you tell...?" Kaze gave Naruto a serious look.

"Why run round something, if you can win... Why let it continue to let it attack if it's easy to defeat. That virus is not stupid. It's playing with one of the strongest ultimate's about in the digimon world. If it could so easily win, why play games? It attacked two digimon during evolution, knowing it would be bad if it didn't. That's why it by passed the champion state. So it can fight on a level above to season champions. It's not stupid and it knows how to fight. Stopping it from gathering more data will stop its evolution track. It needs more energy to digivolve. Otherwise why stay an ultimate?"

"I see... I didn't see that." Naruto muttered.

"That's why I'm here... Naruto, you're not the mental type." Naruto glared at that. "You are the hard core hand to hand combat type, you throw a punch and fight on the fly. I'm here, to help you. I'm the knowledge that helps you when times are tough and you need a new way round... Give me the time Naruto... Now..." Kaze spoke walking off. "Leave me to it..." With that he got into stance on the training ground. "I'll try getting it done..." Naruto stared a moment.

Even after a year... It was hard taking in the fact that there was two of him. One that follows the other... Naruto was following his older self... The one who will pass his knowledge, to him like any brother would do, for their young sibling. He couldn't help but find that him being two beings was far more troublesome. But he guessed the other half felt the same. One felt inferior... The one too superior, both annoyed they couldn't become one and end this problem.

Naruto turned to leave and walked back through the gate, and back to reality. As Naruto opened his eyes and stood looking on at the ultimate. "Kyuubi... Let's go after him, become Reppamon and let's go." Kyuubi nods and Naruto turned to the group on the computers.

"Making a line to the target... Opening... Now..." With that the gate opened and Kyuubi was off.

Back with Taichi and Koushiro. Taichi was laying on his back, finding it hard to believe he was having this much trouble with today. They were supposed to be the chosen children, what happened to back when they stood together.

"We're not that tight of a group, are we?" Koushiro asked Taichi as he worked with the computers having gone home to get something to aid him. Taichi glanced over, what was he doing?

"By the way, where were you?" Taichi asked, having seen his friend leave just before he began sending messages to his fellow digidestined. Koushiro sat back and glanced over as he waved the phone.

"A satellite cell phone." Taichi looked confused by why he had one. "With this, we don't have to go through an NTT switch, and we can directly connect to a foreign access point."

"Can't we use that to call Yamato?" Taichi asked; that could really help them out. Koushiro shook his head.

"Won't be possible. Local calls still go through the switches..." Taichi groaned as he lay back at this news. "Why don't we check if there are any more messages?" Taichi sat up at that.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." With that he got the phone and checked the messages. Both put their ears to it to listen.

"Hello? This is Yamato, what did you want?" Both smiled and sighed with relief.

"I knew we could count on them." Taichi exclaimed as they dialled away.

On the other end, Takeru and Yamato listened to the next message from Koushiro. "Do you have your digivices?" Both brother looked surprised to each other, as they didn't expect Koushiro with Taichi. The pair quickly dialled and Takeru replied.

"We have them."

"Hey? What's going on?" Yamato asked. Both males nod to each other and get under way with the next call.

"Get to a computer quickly. There's a new digimon out on the net." Both brothers looked to each other at this info. "We need you to help us fight."

"That's not good..." Takeru muttered as Yamato dialled. "We have our digivices... But grandma doesn't have a computer." Both Taichi and Koushiro's mouths dropped at this call. What now?

"I don't think there will be one in all of Shimane..." Yamato spoke next and Taichi fell back once more.

"This sucks! We're screwed!" Koushiro quickly dialled up.

"Please try and locate a computer as quickly as you can! I'm sure there's a computer in Shimane somewhere" Koushiro sighed, they could only wait now. The pair spent their time waiting on the computer to connect up. As they got the resounding okay, Koushiro looked over delighted. "Alright... it connected!" Taichi raised his arm to cheer.

"Thank you satellite cell phone!" Koushiro blinked at the screen.

"Huh...? This is bad." Koushiro quickly turned to his computer to locate the runaway digimon. "Did it leave NTT?" Taichi sat waiting as Koushiro got a message. "Found him. He's in America!" Taichi blinked several times at this in surprise.

"America?"

With Naruto the blond stood looking on. "Why's it taking so long?" The people on the computer didn't respond. "Well?" One glanced to Naruto.

"It's taking time to get trough, seems we're being watched on another line. We just need clearance." The male on the screen sighed at this info.

"That's what happens when you've got more than one group like us... They're watching our movements and now we need to give the reason why we're using this line to travel about the web." Naruto sighed. Great... That digimon was getting farther away. "Once we get clearance on this line we can proceed... That's the trouble with using these networks. They're fast, but going outside the country with them is not seen very well with the ones it's accessing."

"Can't we use a normal line then? Or another source?"

"No can do Naruto..." The woman spoke. "With all the trouble we can't go through that route... And any other will no doubt be crowded with other users. To ensure the fastest possible, we must stick to the line we've got. In ordered to give us no lag and ensure optimum fighting ability." Naruto sighed. How troublesome.

"Can we connect with Taichi yet?" The group of people on the computers glanced to each other.

"Connecting now..." Naruto sighed and looked as a camera was set up. Naruto looked on as the screen flicked on with Taichi and Koushiro.

"Taichi, look." Koushiro spoke as they looked on at Naruto. Taichi grinned. Finally.

"Naruto." Naruto waved at the screen.

"Yo! How you guys doing?"

"Are we glad to see you? How did fighting that virus go?" Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Not very well... It got away... We're trying to keep up with it... But we're having trouble." Both males sighed.

"Great..." Taichi muttered as Yamato and Takeru appeared. Both brothers received a link with Naruto also.

"Taichi, Koushiro... Naruto?" Yamato spoke as he looked at the three.

"Yamato." Taichi called out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yamato responded.

"We've got our digivices." Naruto smirked slightly after Takeru called out.

"Okay... Looks like we have a chance now." Koushiro nods.

"Thank god you found a computer." Yamato gave a nervous grin at that comment.

"Er... Yeah..." Yamato glanced behind him to the barber and his customers as one of the guys who helped them find one has a shave done. Taichi raised an eyebrow to the funny looks the pair had as the group round the two commented.

"Oi! What's wrong Yamato? Oi!" Yamato grinned.

"Uh... Hehe... It's nothing..." Taichi sighed.

"I was worried for a while there..." Taichi commented as Koushiro was busy drinking the Oolong tea.

"Taichi-san...? Did you want this oolong tea?" Taichi glanced over before Koushiro downed the drink. Taichi gave a worried grin.

"Aren't you drinking too much of it?" Naruto glanced over to the group on the computers.

"Well?" The woman nods as the male glanced over.

"We're in... We're patching a line for you all to converge on." Naruto nods.

"Okay!"

Back in the net, Tentomon and Agumon moved on through the net work. "Aren't the others connected yet?" Tentomon asked the small reptile.

"If not, then it's up to us two to fight it again."

"But..." Beside them a line from the web connected up to them.

"Agumon! Tentomon!" Both digimon looked over to Gabumon and Patamon.

"Ah! It's Gabumon and Patamon!"

"I'm here also..." They glanced back to Kyuubi.

"Ah... Reppamon." Tentomon spoke as the champion digimon joined the group.

"We're here to help!" Patamon called.

"I hope we're not late." Gabumon asked as the fox looked over.

"It could have been needed sooner."

"How did it go Reppamon?" Agumon asked.

"It's fast... I couldn't keep up." With that said, the group of children appeared on screen.

"Now that we're all together," Naruto spoke. "We have a chance."

"It's up to you, Gabumon." Yamato spoke.

"Good luck, Patamon!" Takeru called as it changed to Koushiro.

"I'll guide you to it." The digimon nod.

"This time, I'll kick its butt!" Agumon called.

"Does it even have one?" Kyuubi asked as they got close to the target. At that, they entered the battle field and the digimon stood on many of the metal floating frames. It chuckled in the high pitched tone with an arrow above it. With a sign next to the arrow saying, 'I'm over here'. Yamato growled.

"That little..." Taichi and Naruto nod.

"Let's teach this bug a lesson!" Naruto called.

"Yamato! Here we go!" Taichi called and Yamato nods.

"Evolve to mega!" The two rookie digimon nod.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called and the fox nods.

"Got it!"

"Chou-shinka!"

"Agumon/Gabumon, warp shinka!"

"Reppamon, chou-shinka!"

"Wargreymon/Metalgarurumon/Rizegreymon!" The virus ultimate looked up at the two mega's as they rushed by the digimon as Kyuubi raised his cannon.

"Trident revolver!" The blast struck home and the digimon spiralled in the air.

"Got it!" Taichi called as all 5 looked on and Takeru looked to Patamon.

"Patamon, you should evolve too!" Patamon nods and the digimon looked up as the resounding whirling sound of the digivice went off.

"Patamon shinka!" The virus digimon jumped and digivolved rapidly.

"It's evolved..." Yamato spoke stunned by the digimon as Taichi appeared.

"Whoa, it's fast!" The digimon lashed out far and fast and struck Patamon and the rookie hit the metal frame.

"Patamon!" Tentomon called flying to aid, only to be struck also. The virus digimon rested on the frame as both its arms held the two rookies at bay.

"Patamon! Are you okay?" Takeru called in panic.

"Tentomon!" Koushiro called.

"I'm ok... But... Patamon...?" Koushiro looked to the rookie as Takeru cried with worry as Patamon remained unresponsive.

"Patamon! I'll be right there! Patamon! Patamon! Patamon!" Yamato looked at his brother as his rage boiled at his brother woe.

"Look... Look... Look what you did to Patamon!" Yamato roared as Metalgarurumon dashed at the digimon.

"You're gonna pay!" Both Naruto and Taichi roared as Wargreymon attacked. The virus mega looked at the three as Metalgarurumon attacked with a barrage of missiles. The digimon dodged and took the blast from Rizegreymon. The virus attacked back at the wolf mega and Kyuubi took the blast with his cannon, Wargreymon burst through the smoke and rushed the digimon with its right fist back with dramon claw ready. But the virus mega lashed out and destroyed the claw. But took Wargreymon's powerful right hook, and left it spiralling and it slammed into the pillar.

"Trident revolver!" Taichi watched on from his screen as he called out orders.

"Tentomon, take care of Patamon." Beside him, Koushiro fidgeted. He shouldn't have had so much to drink. "Waregreymon, press the attack!" The same result again with the left claw and a powerful left hook to the virus mega.

"T-Taichi-san..."

"Looking good! Go! Go!" Taichi called not hearing the calls of Koushiro's strain.

"T-Taichi-san...!"

"Yeah, like that! Go!" Taichi called on not hearing his friend still.

"Taichi-san!" Koushiro yelled and Taichi glanced over.

"What?" Taichi asked as Koushiro's face kept changing as he knew he couldn't hold on.

"I can't hold it..."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to the bathroom... Excuse me... Please..." Koushiro stammered out as he stumbled for the door. Taichi looked from his friend to the battle.

"Oi...! Do you have to go at a time like this? Oi!"

"Yeah, finish him off!" Yamato called as the digimon looked cornered as the three digimon attacked. Taichi turned.

"Please hit!" The virus digimon jumped and dodged. "Wha... Shit!" As Taichi hit the screen... The screen went blue and the teens face turned to horror.

"What's wrong Taichi?" Yamato called as Wargreymon stopped moving.

"No! Wargreymon's stopped moving!" Naruto called as the mega took this chance and attacked. "Kyuubi!"

"I've got it!" The fox called taking the blast. "Uargh!"

"Kyuubi!" Both males called as Naruto turned to the people. "Where's Taichi-san?"

"Their line has crashed."

"No..." Naruto growled looking back.

Taichi was panicking at what happened? He looked left and right round the screen to see if a plug had come out as Koushiro returned. "Sorry about that..." Taichi turned to his friend.

"It's not working anymore!" Koushiro looked confused and then to the screen and his face turned to horror and shoved his friend aside.

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Taichi responded. "Why'd you have to go to the bathroom, at an important time like this?" Koushiro growled.

"No good! You made the computer freeze!" Koushiro stated as he started the computer up again.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"That's why you and Sora-san get into fights!" Koushiro responded.

"I... I just..." Taichi spoke as he found he had no choice now, having been dodging it all day. He sighed as he calmed down. "Got her a present..."

"Present?" Koushiro muttered confused. This was why they were fighting? Taichi sighed as he sat back.

"It was her birthday... So I gave her a hairclip. So she says 'don't you like the hat I'm wearing?' and then we got into a fight." Taichi said as he finished.

"That's so petty..." Koushiro muttered at the reason. Taichi looked back to his friend.

"But I apologized!" Both turned to the screen as they connected.

"It's back to normal." Koushiro spoke as he connected them back to the battle field.

"Wargreymon!" Both males jaws widen as they looked on at the destruction. Yamato and Naruto were less than pleased.

"Taichi! Koushiro!" Yamato roared at the pair.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto roared as Wargreymon floated on its back and Metalgarurumon floated sideways. Kyuubi's form floated slowly as its cannon arm looked wrecked.

"Wargreymon..." Taichi called, but got no response. "Wargreymon...!" Taichi called again and again to get his partner to wake.

"Tai...chi..." Wargreymon spoke as its form awoke finally and Taichi sighed as he sat back.

"If I... If I was only there..." Beside him Koushiro was reading the email that had been sent.

"You lost again." Taichi looked over to Koushiro.

"What?" Taichi spoke thinking Koushiro had said that.

"That was from Cambella. You almost won; what were you doing? This is from Berlin." Taichi growled and shoved his mate aside. He didn't need to be remained of his error.

"What's with you?" Taichi growled as he held Koushiro's collar.

"I was just reading the emails that came in." Koushiro stated as Taichi wasn't finding it amusing.

"Both of you stop!" Yamato called though the screen. "It's no time to argue!" Taichi sighed and let go.

"Stupid mail!" Taichi growled as he sat back down to look at the screen. All they needed to do now was find this virus.

Said virus had a plan going as it held the clock in its hands. With a wave it vanished. It sent a message as the group waited. "Which one has the clock?" Naruto spoke.

"Oh no..." Naruto turned to the woman. "I've just received word..." Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked on as the mega began to copy itself. As a timer already started going for some reason alongside the multiplying digimon. "A nuclear missile has been fired from a military base in the united states."

"Nani?" Naruto and everyone else called.

"The virus seems to have broken into an untouchable system..." The male on the screen spoke amused. "Impressive."

"This is nothing to be amused about... Where's it going to land?" Naruto roared and looked at the clock. "You don't think..."

"It must be when it's going to hit its target." Koushiro spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Taichi spoke as Koushiro looked on at his laptop.

"There's one missile." Naruto glanced back over. "Codename: peacekeeper

"How fast is it moving?" Naruto asked.

"With a range of 20,000 kilometres..."

"How fast? And where's it going to hit?" Naruto called.

"15,000 miles per hour at max speed. Which is about Mach twenty three."

"And it's target?" Taichi called through as the group wanted answers.

"Target..." The woman muttered.

"Well?" Naruto asked angrily, as they needed to know.

"Obaida... Japan." The group were silent... Naruto clenched his fist.

"Kyuubi! You there?" Naruto called. "I know you've had it rough. But we need to go one last round. Come on, get up!"

The fox grunted as its form began to move. "If you think I'm that weak... You've got another thing coming." Kyuubi growled as its eyes regained its light. Naruto smiled.

"Kyuubi..." At that the mega's rose from their positions.

"We... Can still fight." Wargreymon grunted.

"Wargreymon..."

"Take us to it."

"Metalgarurumon." With Naruto's group the people were typing away.

"With the size of Rizegreymon... Sending all will take some time... So please, leave this to us... We'll get your digimon to this virus..." Naruto nods as the gate appeared.

"There's so many..." Taichi muttered.

"The only way to stop that missile going off is to destroy that virus. We defeat it; we can stop the fuse... But that's only if we find the right target." Koushiro added as the group watched on.

"Meaning..." Naruto muttered. "We've got to take them all..." Naruto smirked. "It's like fighting shadow clones... Got to find the real one."

"I guess it's now or never..." Taichi muttered. "Gomen..." Taichi apologised to Koushiro.

"Seven minutes." The woman on the screen spoke as the digimon took off. All three determined not to give up to the very end. At that the digimon entered an endless black... But it wasn't because the website was.

There were thousands... Thousands upon thousands of virus mega level digimon. The group could only look on at the immense amount.

"H-how many are there?" Naruto asked.

"4,000... 8,000... 16,000 They just keep copying!" Koushiro called as all the digimon stopped and turned on the three digimon.

"Oh... Shit..." Naruto muttered as the mega digimon fired on the three. Rizegreymon's body took the brunt first; the size was no good there. "Kyuubi!"

The two mega's twirled round the firing digimon and Metalgarurumon's form was caught in the fire and was hit next. Yamato looked on worried as Wargreymon moved to help. "Metalgarurumon!" Taichi called as the last digimon was hit too.

Wargreymon should be faster than that; its form was built for speed. "Something's wrong with Wargreymon!" Takeru spoke up.

"It's because of the e-mails from all over the world!" Koushiro spoke as he looked on at the vast amount come in from everyone watching. "It's causing our connecting to lag!"

"They're getting hit really bad!" Takeru responded as three clouds of smoke littered the area.

"Everyone in the world, please stop sending e-mails. It's slowing the reaction time of Wargreymon!" Koushiro called as he typed away at the response. Naruto, Yamato and Taichi all gasped as Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon and Kyuubi in Kudamon form appeared from the smoke.

"W-wargreymon!" Taichi called as he stared on... He needed to help... He needed to be there and help Wargreymon! Slowly he moved to put his hands to the screen.

"Koushiro-kun, would you like some lunch?" Yuuko asked as she opened the door.

"The e-mails aren't stopping..." Koushiro muttered as he looked on as the mail kept coming and coming. "It's been five minutes already..." Seeing as they were so engrossed in their things, Yuuko left them to it.

"Looks like I'm disturbing you..." Yuuko muttered and shut the door. She blinked and opened it again. "Huh? Where did Taichi go?"

Where had he gone? Where had he and Yamato gone? Both had left the real world and into the digital one to aid their companions.

"Two data strands have entered the area." A male spoke as he typed away.

"What?" The male on screen spoke.

"Taichi... Yamato..." Naruto muttered as he looked on. Naruto clenched his fist. He couldn't do anything now.

Taichi's form landed on the mega as entered the internet. "Wargreymon..." Above Metalgarurumon, Yamato came through and beside his digital friend.

"Metal... Metalgarurumon! It's me, Yamato, can you hear me?" Yamato called out to his friend but got no response. "Wake up!"

"Yamato..." Taichi spoke as he looked from his friend to Wargreymon. "I'm here!" Taichi called to Wargeymon. "I'm here too! To fight together! I... I won't let you fight alone! I'll be here with you, Wargreymon!" Taichi looked on for several moments before Wargreymon's form began to move. Its eyes glowing bright.

'Naruto!' Naruto's form shook as Kaze called. 'It's done! Go for it!' Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Hang on fox!" Naruto called as his chakra burst to life in his hand. The screen said ultimate evolution. "Digisoul charge... Over drive!" Naruto roared as his ears and tail gave a glow as he fired the beam. Within the confined of the seal Kaze smirked as the portal before him opened.

"Show time!" Kaze roared and dashed forward.

Meanwhile the two mega level digimons form began to expand in size, both Yamato and Taichi watched on as the digimon's bodies vanished into their heads and formed arms. Wargreymon on the left, Metalgarurumon on the right.

The will of everyone watching on and wanting them to win gave the digimon the energy to form the body. It formed a large digimon egg. Beside them the beam struck the fox and a white digimon egg appeared behind the forming mega's egg. The fox's eyes meet a familiar blue. "Not... Possible."

"Oh I'm here fox... Let's go one last round." The fox smirked.

"You're not Naruto..." The male smirked.

"Call me Kaze..." With that the pair glowed in their confines. Kaze stood as his right hand glowed with energy. Both spoke in unison as Kaze put his glowing red hand to his chest.

"May two become one once more! Kudamon, warp-shinka!" The rookie digimon broke into particles as it formed round the being of Kaze.

The two digimon eggs glowed and the largest of the pair came to life, a large white knight with Wargreymon as the left arm and Metalgarurumon right. Koushiro, Naruto and Takeru looked on.

"Wargeymon and..."

"Metalgarurumon..."

"Combined." The digimon swung its arms out and stood to attention with Taichi and Yamato on the shoulders. Naruto turned to the other egg. What was going on in there? At that the viruses attacked and there seemed no escape. But with a swung of the left arm, a sword shot from the head of Wargreymon, and with one great swing, a shockwave sent all the energy attacks back. Wiping out a vast amount of the virus.

With a slow swing of the right arm, was a large cannon that came from the mouth of Metalgarurumon. The digimon raised it above its head and fired. Whipping out another group of viruses, and then another, and another, and another. Till all that stood was endless white.

But two viruses remained. "There's two left! One of them has the clock." Koushiro called. 'This isn't good... We're almost out of time!' The two viruses jumped about evading the large digimon as it tried to follow. But couldn't.

"Kyuubi! Hurry up!" Naruto roared. "If there was ever a need to get you going, now would be a great time!"

"One minute left..." The two on the large white knight looked about for the two megas. They needed to choose now! In the real world, the missile was plummeting their way. The digimon's laughed as they kept running.

"Onii-chan! There's no time left! You have to choose one! It's now or never! Onii-chan!" Takeru yelled.

'They're too fast...' Koushiro mused as he watched on with worry. They're all dead if they can't stop this virus. 'Even if we have more power, it's no use if we can't catch them. What can we do?"

"Thirty seconds left!" Takeru yelled as he watched the time left fade away. Koushiro's eyes widen and he turned to the computer.

"That's it... The e-mails! If I forward all this mail to its address..." With that he quickly typed away. 'If there is ever a miracle... Let the first strike be the end.' The digimon chuckled as they jumped about. Koushiro brought his right arm up. "Go!" With that send the mail right to the virus. The digimon landed and stopped as they had to process the data of all the mail. "Hurry guys! It's stopped choose now! There's ten seconds left!" Yamato and Taichi nod and the digimon rockets at the one before it.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five..."

"Kaze!"

"Four, three, two, one!"

The sword struck home and the two held their breath as they stared on. The head broke away... There was no clock...

But nothing had happened. Unaware was all but Naruto of the second digimon with its weapon connected into the other. The large weapon glowed vibrantly with a blue aura pulsing as it had glowing white and red armour and held a large gold and black shield. The digimon watched satisfied at the clock as the time stopped at 00:00:02 and 00:00:01 seconds.

The missile hit the lake and Koushiro dashed out. "Did they we do it?" Koushiro stared on with unbelievable relief and words couldn't form as he watched the missile fall into the lake side on. Luckily Taichi was right beside him to finish.

"We made it..." Taichi spoke with the joy as he stared on at how close they had been to deaths door.

And so they saved the day, everything slowly died away from there as the group relaxed from their fight while everyone but those who watched the fight went on unaware of the battle. Naruto sat with a smirk as he sat in the temple grounds.

'You really cut that close... Five seconds and you broke a greater distance than that other digimon.'

"Hehe... The hero always shows up at the last possible moment.' Naruto mentally scowled.

'You cocky bastard.'

'Damn straight... now if you excuse me... I've got my work to be getting back too.' With that the male walked off into the archives and Naruto smirked with a happy thought. Looks like, he'll get to see Hikari again.

End.


End file.
